The Switch
by Karimon
Summary: You know how sometimes you've always wondered what it'd be like to be something else? Well, Tk and Kari get to see it first hand...
1. That Is What You Are

A/N: Hi there!! Karimon here!! (waves like an idiot) Howya doin'? I'm just 'handy-dandy-peachy-keen'! This is one of my first stories that I have ever put on , so pleeeeeeeeease go easy on me. I'm a really sensitive person and can easily get upset over just about any darn thing. Observe.

(Davis walks in)

Davis: Hey, Karimon.

(Karimon runs out of the room, bawling her eyes out)

Davis '……..' I don't think I wanna know. But… (looks around) Now I can take over!! HA!! YAAAAY!! Without that lousy author I can make this story one about Kari and me. That's just gravy!!

Kari: It's Kari and I, and what makes you think I'll do anything with you??

Davis: (sniffle) It was just a thought… (Davis runs out of the room, bawling his eyes out)

Kari: '……..' Riiiiiiiiiight… Um…. Yeah. Anyhoos, with Karimon gone and Davis, too, I guess I'll do the Disclaimer.

(Ahem)

Karimon dose **not **own Digimon, 'cause if she did…. (shudder) I don't even want to think about that.

(Karimon re-enters)

(Hearing the last bit runs out of the room again, still bawling her eyes out)

Kari:…………Oo;;;……….Ok. Anyways, she doesn't own it, so don't sue her. Now, on with the fic!

**_Chapter One--That Is What You Are_**

__

_Hi there. How's it going? Nothing much here. I'm sure I'm probably scaring you and you're wondering who I am, so I'll cut to the chase. My name is Tk, but not the Tk that many of you know. I'm… different, if you want to call it that. Yeah, my real name is Takeru, but from the looks of me you'd think otherwise. Why's that, you wonder? Well, I'll tell you. Sometimes life is good. I know everyone has their good times and bad ones. Though some people have their bad ones more than others… Anyways, say, your life is at its peak, when all of a sudden… it ends. Just like that. No, I don't mean you die. What I mean is what if your good streak comes to a complete stop? Well, I'll tell you what's happened to my life when that happened…_

* * *

"It's 7:00am, at the crrrrack of dawn. Rise and shine, Odiba! We're looking in on some sunny skies earlier on today, not a cloud in site!…"

He turned and glared evilly at his alarm clock.

"Looks to be in the upper 70's and then to the lower 50's with a 10 chance of showe—"

"Shut UP. Shut UP already," he mumbled, hitting it to quiet it. Snuggling back into his bed, he began to drift back to sleep, when…

"Takeru Takaishi! Wake up this instant!"

Groaning, he slowly opened his baby blue eyes to eye his mother, standing at the foot of his bed, who in turn was staring back at him. She then, as a mother always does, gave him 'the look', to imply that he should get up before she made him. Seeing no other way out of this, Tk slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Groaning again, he managed to slide his legs around to the side of his bed and then place his feet onto the floor. Slowly standing, he yawned.

"Good. Now that you're up, you can hurry on to the shower and get on with your day. Doesn't that seem swell?"

"Hmmm…" He replied. Ms. Takaishi sighed, but left to let him get up. He veeery slowly started walking towards his chair with his clothes on it and picked them up. And just as slowly he trudged out of his room to the bathroom. He really wasn't up for today. It was _Picture Day. _

_'What's the point of today anyways?' _He thought bitterly. _'Well, I hope Kari's there. She said she was feeling better, but didn't sound like it.' _Kari was sick that week with a flu, but was determined to make Picture Day. She had gotten a new dress and wanted to wear it. He smiled. It didn't matter to him what she wore. She looked good in any and everything. He smiled again. With that thought in mind, he went into the bathroom to wash up. Ten minutes later he came out of the bathroom, got his backpack and trademark bucket hat from the dining room table, and left for school.

"Tk, wait!"

He just had his left foot out the door when Ms. Takaishi called him back. He sighed. Here we go again…

"Let me have a look at you," she beamed, turning him around and looking at his appearance. Scanning his clothes and face, as well as sour expression, she smiled. "Well, for your information, you look very handsome today." She then smiled wider. "If she's there, I'm sure Kari is going to love you to bits!!" Tk just looked at her, his cheeks becoming bright pink from that remark. So she knew. Great.

"Um, can I go now?" Tk asked, really wanting to get away from the apartment as soon as possible. Ms. T only shook her head and let go of his shoulders. Not before giving him a quick peck on the cheek did she let him go. Tk sighed. She was always like this. "Have a great day!" Ms. T called over her shoulder as she went back into the apartment. "Yeah, bye," Tk mumbled as he trudged towards the elevator. And just as he got there it opened to reveal Yolie and Cody, all dressed up like him. They smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Hey guys," Tk sighed. "I see your parents made you dress nice today, too." Cody nodded. He was wearing a dark blue button up collar shirt with a little red tie hanging down. That was about the only thing dressy on him, other than the fact that his hair was brushed and gelled so it stayed in one place. "My mom wouldn't let me do anything until I wore something dressy for today. You know how Mom is." Yolie only shook her head. She had her hair done up in a braided bun in the back of her head, some strands hanging down around her face. She was wearing a red short sleeved shirt and a dark red plaided skirt that was ruffled at the bottom. She was also wearing white knee highs and black dress shoes. She had light red eye shadow and a little blush, something the two boys rarely ever see.

"I don't see what's so bad about dressing up. I like it, actually," she piped up. The two boys looked at her as the elevator doors closed. "You have got to be kidding me, Yolie," Tk said, not wanting to believe her. "Dressing up sucks! I don't know what you're talking about!" Yolie just looked at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, you don't look dressed up to me, Tk." He smirked. "Yeah, I know. My mom didn't want to be too extreme, so she toned down on what I needed to wear. If she hadn't ordered me to wear what I'm wearing right now, I would have just worn what I've always worn." At that he shrugged his shoulders. He was wearing a dark green turtle neck that shaped his body exceptionally. The sleeves were a little long, but he didn't mind. He then was wearing black cargo pants that went over his new black boots. He didn't put his hat on that day, and just let his messy hair blow in the wind as they all stepped off the elevator as it reached the bottom floor and walked out of their apartment building.

"Man, Tk, you are so lucky your mom doesn't make you wear really dressy stuff like this," Cody sighed, trying to loosen the tie as if it were choking him. Tk smirked. "Yeah, I know. I'd die if she did." Yolie only shook her head again. "You two are acting as if it's the end of the world if you wear something really dressy. I mean, for Pete's sake, it's only for one freaking day!" Cody and Tk looked at one another, and opened their mouths to say something. Yolie held up her hands to silence them. "Alright, alright, enough, you two." The two boys chuckled. As they began walking down the street to their right, Cody became silent all of a sudden. Tk noticed this, and slowed a bit to walk with him.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Cody looked up at him, smirked, and shook his head. "Nah, nothing much. I was just thinking..." He fell silent for some time.

"Go on," Tk urged him. Cody let out a short sigh. "It had been five years since we fought MaloMiyotismon in the Digital World. And nothing bad has happened since then. I'm really starting to think we may lose our jobs as Digidestined since nothing is going on." Tk nodded. He was right. Nothing bad had happened in the last five years, and the Digidestined really didn't have anything to do after school these days. Plus, everyone has somewhat drifted away. Many of the Japanese Digidestined have gone off and gone on with their everyday lives and almost totally forgotten about the Digi World and their Digimon companions. It saddened Tk to think about Patamon, his faithful flying buddy, now that he hadn't had any contact with him for the last few years. He bit the inside of his lower lip in thought. Why hadn't anything happened yet? Now that the worst kind of Digimon was done for, why hadn't anything else erupted? Why weren't there any new monsters to conquer?

"But, not having any more evil monsters to worry about is also a good thing," Cody commented, as if reading his mind. Tk nodded. As they got to the end of the street, Cody waved good-bye and turned off and headed for the middle school. Tk smirked. Cody had really grown these last few years. He was a lot stronger than before, not to mention a lot taller, and wasn't as afraid as he was when he first became a Digidestined. Though he only reached his bicep, Cody was rather tall for a seventh grader. He had let his hair grow out, and looked a lot tougher than usual, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. And, as he had heard, he had many admirers. Tk smiled. He then caught up to Yolie as they made their way to the Odiaba High School. At this Tk cringed. He **hated** this high school. And he hated it with a passion. He sighed.

"Afraid?" Yolie smirked. The eleventh grader didn't have to worry about what he went through, as she had problems of her own.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Tk mumbled as he opened the front doors. At times like these he really wished he wasn't as fit as he was. He was still playing basketball, but was now in football, a soccer league in a community organization, and was thinking of joining a karate class his mom suggested. And in the course of five years, he had grown very muscular. He had very strong arms, his shirt stretching over his large biceps and forearms. He also had a six-pack as well, and he and Davis always bragged theirs was the best. Thinking about all this made him worried about what the 'others' might think of him. And just as he stepped inside...

"Oh my god!! It's Tk Takaishi!"

"Oh my god, he is so HOT!!"

The roar of girlish screaming met his ears as more than half of the schools' population of girls came rushing towards him, wanting anything of his to keep at any of their shrines of him. Tk sighed with deep regret. It was like this every day. And he was loosing a lot of his favorite clothes because of it. He was really thankful he got new boots, because before anyone could react he was running down the hall closest to him and was in his first period class. He leaned up against the door for support as he tried to catch his breath. At that someone laughed.

"Having a rough day, _Takeru_?"

With his eyes closed, he already knew who it was. With that, he replied, "Well, if you had nearly the whole school chasing you then you'd know how I feel, _Hikari_." She laughed. "Well, duh, of course I'd know what that felt like. But, thankfully, I don't have to worry about it." He then smiled and opened his eyes. And what he saw made him raise an eyebrow.

_'Dang,'_ he thought. _'She looks better than I thought she would.'_

Kari gave him a weird look. "Tk?" She asked. "What are you staring at?" Tk then blushed slightly and looked away from her. He didn't mean to stare, but... She looked so beautiful that day. She had grown her hair out to her waist and had it curled at the ends. Her sideburns were curled as well, and her bangs were slightly curled, too, some little strands curling out. She had white eye shadow on and clear pinkish lip gloss. And what she was wearing took his breath away.

It was mostly the dress that caught his eye. It was a pinkish red, with sparkles curling up and around the dress, shaping her figure exceptionally. It reached a few inches above her knees and it was ruffled. It moved whenever she did, and it probably flared out if she were to spin in it. It reminded him a lot of the dress she wore in the 8th grade Show Choir, and he smiled, remembering how good she looked in it. It was a spaghetti strap, and the front scooped a little bit. The sleeves weren't attached, but still fit to her arms. Those, too, had sparkles swirling about them. They then flared out at the ends. She wore black heeled sandals that had an elastic band connected to the shoe and winding around her ankle. It was open toed and showed her painted red toe nails. She wasn't wearing any tights or socks and showed her bare legs, which made Tk want to look at her more. But other than that, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Like my new dress?" She asked meekly, unsure of his answer. Tk looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah, I really like it. It looks great on you." Kari blushed a little bit and giggled.

"Aw, thanks Tk. You're so nice. No wonder the girls go crazy for you." She then winked at him. Tk smirked like an idiot, something he did on a daily basis, and went over to his seat. The bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats as the teacher came in. He said, "Good morning, class," and, in monotone, the class replied, "Good morning, Mr. Hashi." He smiled. Kids these days...

"Did anyone complete their poems?"

The entire class raised their hands. Mr. Hashi smiled again. "Good. Now does anyone want to read theirs first?" The class was silent, and the only thing that was heard was a fly somewhere in the large classroom. Mr. Hashi shook his head and sat down at his seat at the front of the room. "Come now, people. They can't be that bad, now can they?" Then from the back of the room came a voice.

"Well, for Tk, of course not. We all know he's gonna get an A, so why bother with the rest of us?" Some people snickered at the boy's comment. Kari, who was right next to Tk, leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"No offense, but he does have a point," she said. Tk furrowed his brow slightly. He didn't really want to read his poem out loud, but it was fairly good. Though, as usual, he didn't have a choice.

"Well, I guess it'll be good to start off with out star poet," Mr. Hashi chirped. "Tk? Would you mind going first?" Tk slowly closed his eyes and let out a short sigh. "Sure thing, Mr. Hashi," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He got his poem from his binder and started for the front of the room in front of the chalkboard. He heard countless sighs as he passed by some of his fan's desks. As he made his way to the front of the room he sighed. He really didn't want to do this, especially since this poem was originally centered around one specific person, who was in that room at that moment. But, sighing once again, he began.

"That is what you are

Warm, clean summer sunlight, warm upon my face,

Its' rays bright and ecstatic within me

Warming me, calming me

Never disappointing me and never making me despondent

......That is what you are.

The winter snow falls,

Each snowflake their own

So clear and distinct

Never matching another and being their very own

......That is what you are.

Sakura blossoms falling to my feet

The spring air so sweet and crisp

Birds singing songs of felicity and joy

Happiness and love in the air

......That is what you are.

Leaves of diff'rent colors

A fall breeze blowing in the wind

An ocean of sunlight flowing across the trees, spell-binding me

The one thing I am most grateful and thankful for

......That is what you are.

The warm summer sun,

Beautiful winter snowfall,

A sweet song of spring love,

A golden ocean of fall light,

......That is what you are."

With that, Tk took a deep breath and looked up. Everyone clapped for him, and many of his fans had tears in their eyes. Everyone thought it was the best, but, as he looked around the room, he noticed something else.

Kari.

She was looking at him with such a look, it mesmerized him like nothing else. She knew something. She knew something he didn't, and it really got to him. Not in a bad way, but...

"Tk!" Mr. Hashi exclaimed. "That... Th-that was the best!! That was so marvelous! I have to give you an A for that one!!" The boy who had made the comment before pumped his fists into the air. "Thank you!" He exclaimed. "See?! Why bother with anyone else?!" Mr. Hashi looked at the boy in the back. "Well, Tristen, if you really hate this so much, why not read your poem and get it over with?" Tristen, with his chin length brown hair and silver eyes, shrugged his shoulders. As Tk walked back to his seat Tristen went to the front of the room. Tristen then closed his eyes, and, as if he had memorized the whole thing, read his short poem.

"Doom

Birdies chirping and flying

Flew onto my windowsill

Then the kitty ate them."

With that short poem done with he bowed and went back to his seat, the whole class laughing. Mr. Hashi only shook his head and sighed. "Very funny, Tristen. I'm sure you're very proud of that, aren't you?" Tristen smiled widely and nodded vigorously. Mr. Hashi rubbed two fingers to his temples and sighed once more. He then readjusted his glasses and looked out onto the large class.

"Anyone else want to read their poems?" He asked. No one raised their hands at first, then slowly one did. Mr. Hashi looked at them. "Kari? You next?" She nodded. Getting up, she went to the front of the class with her paper and stood up straight. Looking out onto the class, she took in a deep breath, and read.

"My Darkened Fair

I see him there, across the way

I always say I'd meet him someday

I never knew it to be so long

Until I meet you there

I say "Hi" to him that day

He says "Hi" and turns away

I feel so stupid for doing it

I really think it's unfair

I turn around and walk away

My bright blue sky is dark today

Why won't he listen? Listen to me?

I knew it to be wrong

The next day, in the hallway

I see him there, far, far away

I turn away, I can't stand it

The love in my heart makes no song

As I turn, you stop me there

You say I'm right, it is unfair

You remind me you're always there

I'm happy once again

After that, I really don't care

He can see me if he dare

You will always be by my side

From sea to sea and end to end

After a bit I start to dare

He doesn't see me anywhere

What about you? You're still here

A new light has finally began

You will always be right there

And forever healed my darkened fair

And forever will be you with me

And on you I will depend."

With that she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Everyone clapped for her, mostly Tk, and she smiled and went back to her seat. Mr. Hashi smiled widely. "Kari, that was beautiful! I'll also give you and A on that as well!! Ah, absolutely marvelous!" Kari smiled as she sat down. Tk leaned over, smirking.

"Trying to steal my perfect grade, are we?" He smiled. Kari laughed quietly. "We'll see about that, Mr. Takaishi. We'll see."

* * *

"Master….. What are we to do about the two youngest… They are quite a bother…"

"Yes, I know. Enough with telling me about things I already know, Jakuomon."

"Forgive me, Master, I wasn't sure if you knew about those two… They are rather strong, though…"

"Yes, I know, Jakuomon. Now quiet. Let me find them."

A dim light shown throughout the chamber. It steadily grew brighter and brighter until the whole chamber, as large and spacious as it was, was basked in this evil glow. The master of the glow, a large Digimon as he was, easily lifted the globe with one hand. The globe was about the size of two balled up semi trucks and about the weight of them, too. It levitated inches from his hand and glowed brighter with the same dark red glow. Jakuomon, shielding his eyes, could only gaze at the miraculous glow. It mesmerized him in such a way that no one could resist it. He then snapped out of his trance and stood to attention.

"Master, what are we to do about the two Destined? How can we defeat them?" He was eager to make mischief, as that is the one thing he does best, as soon as the other Digimon found them. The Digimon gazed briefly into the globe then closed his eyes. The red globe's light died down some, then died completely. The mysterious Digimon breathed in through his large nostrils and breathed fire out his mouth, narrowly missing Jakoumon who was use to it by now. He merely put his arms together behind his back and side stepped while watched the fire destroy a pillar behind him. Within seconds it reconstructed itself and was back in place within ten seconds.

"I have found them," The Digimon concluded. Jakuomon snapped his head towards him, his face solemn. He knew what he had to do. And as if some unknown force told him where they were, he went there. Without another word Jakuomon disappeared. His master only smiled. They would get what's coming to them. For sure.

* * *

It was 2:50 and Tk and Kari were walking over to Kari's house. They were talking about things that happened earlier on and things that had happened in the past. Each thinking about their own Digimon got them to that topic about the Digiworld.

"Tk," Kari asked thoughtfully, "what do you think the Digimon are doing right now?"

"What?"

"I mean, since we haven't been with them for the past few years they haven't really anything to do or anyone to really talk to or hang with besides themselves. I wish we could visit them, but…" Tk looked at her as she stopped in thought. She grabbed her chin in thought and looked to the clear sky. "But what?" Tk urged. Kari shook her head and sighed. "I don't know. I really don't know."

"Wow, that's some answer," Tk smirked as he continued walking. Kari playfully punched him in his shoulder. As they began walking a bit more, Tk looked up ahead of them. At that he cringed noticeably. Kari saw it, and with concern, asked him what was wrong. He just pointed up ahead. She looked and frowned. In a large pack up ahead was most of Tk's devoted fans. The worst of them, right in the center of the throng, was their leader, Jessica Kilsone. She was an American exchange student, and once she saw Tk, instantly fell for him. She would bug him all the time and finally got plenty of other girls to follow her as well. She had countless clubs and shrines of him and it was very tiresome, especially for Kari. She growled softly. She and Jessica never got along, and she wasn't about to start now.

"I see," was all she said. Her previous happy mood was gone for the day, but hopefully once (and if) they got safely to her house it would return. Tk then tapped her on the shoulder.

"Follow me," he said. Kari nodded. They then turned down an ally near them and took off as the throng got closer to their previous location. They had just rounded a corner at the end when the posse passed by the ally. They could hear their loud talking from many feet away.

"Oh my god, did you see him today? He has lookin' so hot in that sweater and those pants. Mm! If only I could have him…"

The remark came form non other than Jessica. She flipped her layered brown hair and batted her thick mascara smeared eyelashes. "But that girl, Kari… Oooh! She so gets on my nerves. She's always acting like she knows it all and whatever, and she's **always** getting good grades in **everything**. And did you see that dress she was wearing? It didn't look good on her at **all**. I mean, she doesn't even **have** anything to wear it with. No hips, no thighs, no nothing. But the dress…" She giggled. "It had to be the **ugliest** dress I have ever seen! It probably cost her 5 cents from a dumpster!" With that the posse erupted into furious high-pitched giggles as they left. Kari frowned and leaned up against the wall she and Tk were hiding behind. That one really hurt. The dress cost her exactly $15.95, and it nearly cleaned out her allowance. But she loved it. She felt someone rest a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, don't listen to her," Tk said reassuringly. "She's just another air-head bimbo with nothing but an air molecule for a brain. You have a lot more than her, and you know it. You have brains and she doesn't. She'll never match up to you. Never, in my book and plenty of other people's. Don't worry about her, Hika. Don't let her get to you." Kari looked over at him, a feeble smirk on her lips.

"Thanks, Tk. You're a big help," she said quietly. Tk smiled. At least she was happy again, slightly. With that he let go of her and they began walking down the ally. The dark, dank feeling of the ally really got to them, so they tried to hurry out of it as fast as possible. Kari shivered. She didn't like dark places at all. It really scared her, thinking about how dark it was in the Dark Ocean…

"You Ok?"

Kari snapped out of her stupor and looked to the concerned looking Tk. She hadn't realized it, but he had asked her something and she didn't answer. Tk looked over at her, frowning slightly at first, then understanding. "Thinking about the Dark Ocean again?" He asked. Kari pursed her lips and nodded. He nodded in understanding. He then added, "I won't let anything take you again, 'k? I promise." Kari smiled at that. He was so protective. And he was so kind whenever she needed it. She smiled wider at that. He looked so cute when he was concerned about her, as weird as it sounded. And as much as she wanted to deny it... She shook her head slightly. There was no way he would fall for her. No way! She was just a best friend to him. Nothing more. To him, she was just a buddy-jim, just a fellow Digidestined, just...

...Kari.

She swallowed hard to try and remove the lump forming in her throat. She took in a deep breath to try and fight back on-coming tears. She didn't want her mascara to run and have Tk see her cry. She hated to make Tk worry for her. Plus she hated to lie to him to try and cover whatever she was crying about up. It just wasn't like her to lie to him, or anyone besides Tai, and it made her feel awkward. After a few minutes of silence Kari broke the ice.

"Hey, Tk, did you get one of my pictures?" She asked. Tk looked at her, thought a bit, then shook his head no. Kari looked astonished. "I gave my other friends pictures and didn't give you one?! What was I thinking?!"

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" Tk mocked, putting his hands on his cheeks and mocking Kari's look. At that Kari punched him hard in the shoulder, Tk laughing at her when it didn't hurt. Kari then reached into her purse and got a picture out. It already had writing on it, and the first lines (or as much as Tk could see) were addressed to him. "Here," Kari chirped. "I saved this one for you. I meant to give it to you in third period, but that movie put me to sleep." Tk gave her a weird look. "That movie was about the Holocaust," he informed her. She looked at him for a bit, then uneasily, began laughing. "Yeah... Right... Um... I was really tired, you know? So, um..."

"Terrible cover-up, Kari," Tk joked, taking the picture and turning from her, shaking his head. While he was walking away Tk looked at the picture and smiled. She was leaning up against a sakura blossom tree with more sakura blossom trees behind her. It showed her entire body and she had her right ankle over her left ankle and her arms crossed. He then read the back of the picture. It read, in perfect cursive:

To Tk,

Hey buddy-jim! If you get this really late it's probably because I'm a lazy butt who should have given this to you first. I'm such a terrible friend. sniffle sniff LOL.

Luv Ya!

Kari

Tk smirked. "Cute note," he commented. Kari beamed. "You lazy butt you." Kari laughed along with Tk, giving him yet another punch in the shoulder. This one really hurt, for Tk rubbed his shoulder afterwards. "Owww... That hurt, you know," Tk said, trying to protect his poor shoulder from anymore blows. Kari immediately felt bad. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt! Really, I didn't!" "Yeah, sure, Hikari," Tk pouted childishly, trying to hold in his smile. Kari felt extra bad.

"Oh, Tk, I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do to help it?" She asked, bubbling over with apologies. Tk thought for a bit, then turned to her, a wicked smile in place. "Weeeeeell," he emphasized, "you **could** give me all your allowance for the next two years and be my slave. That would do." Kari looked at him, an amused look on her face. "Riiiight. And there's a queen of Georgia."

"There is?!" Tk asked, faking astonishment.

"Of course not, dumb nut! Man, sometimes you really live up your hair color, Tk," Kari scowled. Tk just laughed. They finally continued down the ally. Tk walked a bit ahead of Kari while she slowed just a little to think things through. Did she really like him like that? The thought had been bothering her ever since she first thought of it five years ago. Did she or did she not? It was such a hard question that she stopped thinking of it immediately. After a bit she looked up from looking at the ground in despair and noticed light off the wall of the corner they were about to round. And just when they were about to leave out of no where, fog began to rise about them. Tk and Kari were too startled to react quick enough, and the fog engulfed them.

"Kari! Are you Ok?" Tk asked. Kari looked about herself. "I-I think so. Tk, where are you?! I can't see a thing!" She coughed, the fog invading her lungs.

"Well, well, well... I have you at last. It wasn't too hard to find two children as yourselves, fitting your exact descriptions. Huh. Hope and his little princess of Light. How... cute." The voice startled them, much more than the fog, and they looked about themselves (or as much as they could see). Finally waving a hand in front of herself to move some of the fog, Kari managed to make out a silhouette of someone...

"Tk? I-is that you?" Kari called out. The silhouette turned and started for her. And, as luck would have it, it was. Tk, upon finally finding her, was relieved. At least she wasn't lost, all too much anymore. But who's voice was that that just spoke? They didn't have to wait long.

"Now that you two have finally found one another, let the games begin!"

Both of the Destined's heads snapped to their right as they looked up. And what they saw made them take a step back. A tall, dark silhouette of someone stood up from his perch and faced them. And slowly, very slowly, the fog about him began to subside, just so the two tenth graders could see him. The silhouette stood at its full height, it reaching about seven feet. And as the fog began to fade, Kari's eyes grew wide.

"It's a... Digimon..." She whispered, her eyes wide with wonder as to why a Digimon would be here of all places. Tk pulled Kari closer to him and never took his eyes off the new Digimon. The Digimon stared down on them, his gaze piercing. He looked rather formal, wearing an old 18 century general's outfit, though his species made him even more formal. His face... He was wearing a plumed hat with a large feather in it, but when he looked up, the shock made Kari gasp out loud and Tk pull her much closer to him. He had the face of a cat, strong and noble looking. He had black fur, laced with silver here and there. His ears were sticking out on either side of the hat, twitching every now and then. But it was his eyes that caught them off-guard. They were so narrow, so very, very narrow. They were almost slits. But when you looked him straight in the eye, it was a nightmare come to life. There was nothing within his eyes but darkness. A deep red void from within. There was nothing but red. No pupil, no other color than blood red. Nothing. With his face solemn, he crossed his arms.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Tk bravely asked the Digimon, finally finding his voice. Kari could utter no sound, her voice stuck in her throat. Her mouth was open in shock and fright. But she could do nothing. The Digimon did not move nor did he speak for some time, until, very slowly, a smile curled into place. "What do I want with you? Huh, much more than you could ever know, boy," the Digimon snarled, baring his fangs. Tk glared at him. He was a possible threat to Kari, and he would keep him away from her, at any cost. The Digimon then shook his head and laughed whole heartedly. "Don't worry, boy. I'm not here for your woman." Tk was taken back by that. "Excuse me?!"

"Well, who else is that in your arms?" The Digimon raised one of his silver eyebrows, his face returning to being solemn. Tk and, once she came to, Kari both looked at each other and, quiet suddenly, tore apart from one another. The Digimon laughed at that. "Oh don't try and deny it, Destined. I know your secrets. I know how you feel for one another. It's as plain as day. I'm surprised you two haven't figured that one out by now." He then shook his head. "My, the generations just keep getting slower and slower..."

He then snapped to attention. "Well, now that that's over with, we can begin our fun. Won't that be nice?" He ended that comment with a cruel smile. Tk and Kari each gulped in turn. Slowly, they began backing away from the Digimon, trying to get as much space between themselves and him as they could. The Digimon saw this gesture, and widened his wicked smile. "Scared, are we? You probably feel so useless without your loyal lap dogs of Digimon to take care of you, now don't you?" He then uncrossed his arms and held his hands at shoulder height and closed his evil eyes. A glow like non other the two Destined had ever seen grew off of his hands. It was a mixture of red, black, purple, and a light grey all mixed into one solid color, yet the other colors were visible. The glow became brighter (or darker) and Tk and Kari had to shield their eyes from the great light. But, as they were busy with the light, the Digimon, slowly opening his eyes, smiled once more.

"Remember well, children," he bellowed. Tk and Kari looked at him, or where they thought him to be. "My master will overcome you. He is like no other. He will crush you. His name is Deshmon, and remember the name well. For it is to be your doom." He then laughed, the sound sending shivers down the Digidestined's spines. The Digimon the stopped laughing immediately. "But, in the meantime, let's have some fun with you two." With that, he pointed his left hand at Kari and his right at Tk. The magical light shot forth and caught them in it. They then were lifted off the ground a few feet, just high enough to do some damage if they were to fall. The Digimon then made them face one another, smiling to himself at this wonderful trick. It was sure to do some damage once they realize what is to come. Kari was positively terrified. What was this psycho going to do with them? She didn't have time to think as the Digimon suddenly clapped his hands together. And before she knew it, she had gone towards and through Tk.

_'What the heck?!'_ She thought. The feeling... The feeling of going through your best friend was the weirdest feeling she had ever felt. It was as if she were some sort of spirit, going through a wall or something. And if she had been a spirit at the time and knew what that felt like, that would probably be one and the same. Once she and Tk separated, a new feeling arose. Her body... It was changing! Her legs, her arms, her... everything! Her hair began to get shorter, her body seemed to be stretching out. And as she hit the ground below, she knew something was terribly wrong.

* * *

**Tk's POV**

_I still remember what I was thinking on that day. I still remember it as if it were yesterday._

_Oh wait. It was._

_Heh, anyways, I remember it so clearly I still remember what I was thinking when I first woke up. And then, it all went downhill from there..._

* * *

**_What in the world? What... _**_is** this? I... I feel so weird. I've never felt this before. My body hurts like crap, my head is spinning, and I can't find Kari anywhere. Oh wait. I can't see anything anyways. Let's see if I can at least open my eyes.**_

Tk began to slowly open his eyes until a pain met him. He quickly shut them again.

**_Well that didn't work. Well, let's try and move. I've gotta find Kari. She may be hurt. Oh, dang!_**

He tried moving instead, but a jolt of pain met him. Trying to ignore the pain, he rolled on his back and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Once upon leaning forward did his chest become very heavy. He was about to rest a hand on his chest when something stopped him. Did he really want to do that? It could be something he didn't want to see or touch. So he slowly put his hand down.

**_What is wrong with me? Everything, that's what! I can't see anything, my head is still pounding, and what the freak is wrong with my chest?! And where the heck is Kari? I've got to find her before—_**

He pushed his hands on the cement to push himself up, and he slowly stood up. Finally, after some blinking, Tk opened his eyes to the same fog as before. He sighed. Something was very wrong. But what? He scratched his head, then did a double-take. Instead of feeling his normal short messy hair, it came to his shoulders. The thick, long locks startled him very much.

**_What the...?! My hair... since when did I have long hair? Maybe... maybe we were here for a few months and my hair grew out? I don't know, but this is getting wacked up_**

Brushing the hair ordeal out of his mind, Tk began looking around for Kari. He didn't see her or her silhouette anywhere. He tried to call out to her, but stopped himself.

**_Wait a minute... What if that Digimon, whoever it was, is still here? And is just waiting for one of us to say something? Dangit! I can't really do anything! I need to find her! I have to find Kari!_**

With that, he began walking forward, then tripped over his boots. He stopped, looked at his boots, then became surprised.

**_Since when were my boots so close before? What in the..._**

He then looked at his other clothes. They, too, were different. His shirt was baggy on him, as were his pants. They didn't fit on his waist, and they were a perfect fit before! His shoes had plenty of room in them, and his feet felt very sweaty. His socks were balled up as they, too, were too big, and his backpack felt very heavy and uncomfortable.

**_Ok, someone better tell me what the freak is going on because I am really freaked out! I... I don't know what to do right now... But one thing's for sure... I have to make sure Kari is safe before I worry about my problems. She is a major priority right now, and my responsibility. Now where is she?_**

He then began walking again, careful not to trip on his shoes, and began his search for Kari once more. After a bit, something began to become clear through the fog. And as he got closer to it, he saw what it was. It was an old-fashion mirror, full length, leaning up against a wall he could not see. He would have brushed the mirror of as nothing, when something told him it'd be best to check it out.

**_I don't know what it has to do with me, but I guess I should at least check it out. _**

****

_If only I had known it would have been this bad, I never would have dealt with it. But something... unnatural told me to look in the mirror. I can't really explain it. And when I saw my reflection in it, what I saw changed my life forever. I had no idea I, Takeru Takaishi would be changed into..._

Tk, without a choice, slowly walked up to the mirror. He stood in front of it, look into it, gasped...

...and screamed.

_..........a girl._

* * *

Weeeeell? What'cha think? I dunno, really. I'll let you peeps decided for yourselves. Let me know what you guys think by pressin' that purdy button right down thur. Hee hee! 


	2. I'm A WHAT?

A/N: Hey, y'all. It's me again. I just wanted to say that I thank everyone who reviewed and that I **love you all!! **((Blows kisses to the audience)) But some of your reviews were really mean. ((Sniffle Sniff)) ((It was actually only one that made me mad, and it was my first one, too...)) Then again, it was my first story on the web, and peeps can be real critics. I dunno. That guy's ((or girl's, I don't know)) review really hurt. Right here. ((pats space over heart and blinks back tears)) Anyways, I should have said this in the first chapter, but I forgot. No flames, please. I seriously try and make these stories good, so if you are a real meanie then poo on you. ((Not really)) BTW, there's going to be Mimato and Taiora later on, just to let you know 'cause I really support those couples. And, if you like Jun, there is slight bashing, but not a whole lot. I kinda like her, too, somewhat. So, I hope this chapter is better. Read on! ((BTW again, the ages may be weird, but I kinda messed up a bit, so yeah. They're supposed to be 16, but I LOVE the number 17, kinda like how I LOVE cheese, so work with me people, please. Actually, in Japan, the kids are a year older than we are in grades, I think… Whatever .))

Read on!

**__**

**_Chapter Two--I'm a WHAT?!_**

**Tk's POV**

_I have never EVER been so scared or shocked in my entire life. I mean, for goodness sakes, I'm a freaking GIRL!! This is so not right. I mean… This isn't… fair!!_

Tk's eyes were very wide at 'his' reflection. Now some things made sense. Why his clothes were so big… Why his hair was so long… Why his chest— He ripped open the collar of his turtle neck and peered inside. And what he saw made him nearly have a heart attack. He slowly averted his eyes and let loose his collar. He… He had… He didn't want to think about it. It was just too much.

Wait…

This **can't **be real! It… it just can't! He then slouched in his new girl body and calmly put his feminine hands in his large pockets, looking at his reflection in a calm sort of way. The corners of his mouth curled in a slight smile, not believing this at all. This had to be a dream. He was NOT a girl, he did NOT have (his heart skipped a beat) _boobs_, and he was DREAMING. Yes, DREAMING.

_'There is no way that this can be real,' _he thought calmly. _'I'm dreaming. I know it. Heh, yeah, t-this is all a dream. Yeah! A dream!' _He then began to laugh, softly at first, then a hearty laugh, it sounding like bells to his ears. This was all some Digi World joke Gennai and everyone was pulling on him. Yeah, wig out the Digidestined. Huh! A real good one! Hahaha—

He fell to his knees and grabbed his head in realization and anguish. As much as he wanted to deny it, it WAS real. This all was REAL! He… he was …

A girl!

_"Noooooo!__ This… NOOOOOOOOO!!' _Tk's mind cried out in agony. _'Why must this… Oh man… Why did it have to happen to ME?!? I'm right smack in the middle of puberty, and now I'm a girl?! What the freak?? This… this isn't FAIR!!' _Then a thought struck him.

Kari…

Where was she? What had happened to her? What if… He jumped up. Not caring about his voice at the moment, he called out to her.

"Kari!" 'He' called. 'His' voice was high pitched and it reminded him of Kari's voice, yet a lot higher. "Kari!! Where are you, Kari?!"

_'Man, I sound like a freaking three-year old,' _'he' thought bitterly. Trying 'his' hardest to try and not trip again, 'he' began walking forward, as it seemed like a good idea at the time. After a few steps 'he' tripped, but didn't fall. After a few more trips 'he' finally got tired of it and ripped of 'his' shoes.

_'Oh, the freak with it,' _'he' huffed. _'That wasn't getting me anywhere.' _So just in 'his' socks, Tk began to walk forward, somehow knowing Kari was that way. After a few more calls and more walking did 'he' come upon a strange and very disturbing discovery.

"Kari?" 'He' called out one last time. Sighing, 'he' turned around and was about to look the other way when…

"Tk? I-is that you?"

Tk froze. It sounded nothing like Kari's voice, but he was expecting something like that to happen. Her 'new' voice was very deep, kinda like his when he was a boy, oh so very long ago. 'His' heart sank. 'He' was hoping that… just maybe that… perhaps Kari hadn't been touched by this, but 'he' knew she was in this as much as he was. Without turning and looking at 'her', 'he' said quietly, "K-K-Kari… I-is that you?" 'He' heard something move behind him, and knew it was 'her' trying to find him through the fog.

"Yeah, it's me. But… not really, I mean… what the freak is going on here?!" 'Kari' cried, getting very worked up like 'he' was. Tk gulped. He didn't really want to turn around and look at 'her' and see her as what she had turned into, but 'he' knew 'he' didn't have much of a choice. So, summoning up what little courage 'he' had at the moment, 'he' slowly turned on 'his' heels. And what happened next all went in slow motion.

"(Gasp!) **_Kari_**?!"

Before him stood a tall, muscular, and very annoyed teenage boy, having about the same build as 'he' did, but a but lankier. 'His' hair looked like Kari's when 'he' was a girl, but 'his' bangs were not clipped back and was short again like when they were younger. 'He' was very attractive, no doubt, but with the sour look on his face it didn't seem so. Though it was not the time or place to say it, he did look rather ridiculous in the pinkish red dress Kari was wearing when they were their **correct** genders, but Tk chose not to point that out.

"I look like a cross-dresser," Kari muttered, crossing 'her' muscular arms. Tk snorted a bit, trying not to laugh, but it came out anyways. 'He' laughed and laughed, implying that it was true.

"And what, may I ask, is so freaking funny?" Kari growled. Tk continued laughing, not able to help 'himself'. "You look so funny in that dress! Ah, if I had a camera I would **so** take a picture!! It's a total Kodak moment!" At that another fit of giggles erupted from 'him' as 'he' threw 'his' head back and laughed, hard. As 'he' continued laughing, 'he' didn't notice Kari slowly walk up to 'him', (as 'her' shoes were killing 'her' now rather large feet) and glare down onto 'his' laughing form. With one quick swipe, Kari had grabbed Tk's collar and pulled 'him' inches from 'her' nose. And since they have new height differences, Tk's feet were nowhere near reaching the ground. By then Tk had completely stopped laughing and was staring deep into the dark red eyes of 'his' best friend, which at the moment were narrow and quite evil looking.

"Now, let's get one thing straight," Kari growled, it being so deep it gave Tk chills. "1) I don't think it's very funny that I'm a **guy** and in a **dress**, let alone it being a **pink** dress with…. sparkly ….things. 2) I don't need people like **you** laughing at things like this, and 3)," he increased his scowl, "I don't need any more comments from the peanut gallery over here, Ok?" With that, he smiled.

"**_Miss_** Takaishi?"

Tk's cheeks went a bright scarlet color as 'he' glared right back at 'her'. "Huh? Huh? Who's the mad one now?" Kari taunted as 'she' let go of Tk. Tk stumbled a bit from the height at which 'he' was, but quickly recovered and glared now up at Kari. "Well, whatever, Mr. Kamiya!" Tk huffed, not really sure what to say, so 'he' just turned and began walking down the ally way, away from Kari. Kari only shrugged.

"Hey! Now you know how I felt when you'd do those stupid things that ticked me off, Ok?" Kari chuckled as Tk continued walking away from 'her'. "Oh, c'mon, Tk, you know you did that to me, too. So that pity party's gotta stop," Kari huffed. Tk kept walking, crossing 'his' arms and huffed a bit. After a bit 'he' stopped.

"Well, you didn't have to be so mean about it," Tk pouted. With that, 'he' felt this tightness in 'his' chest. A tightness… he had never felt before. It hurt, in a way, and it was hard to breath.

_'What is this feeling... that I have...?' _Tk thought to 'himself' as he rubbed 'his' chest a bit, trying to ease the pain in some way, but being careful not to touch 'his' boobs in any way.

"Hey, Tk, are you...—" Kari began, but Tk cut 'her' off.

"I'm fine!" 'He' snapped. "I... I don't need your help. I.... I can deal with this on my own. I am older and all. I'm a big boy, er, girl now!" After a bit, small pants escaped 'his' lips and it became yet harder to breath. This feeling, it.......

_'Oh no,' _'he' thought.

Before 'he' knew it, a few sobs escaped 'his' lips. And before 'he' could help 'himself', 'he' began to cry.

"You're always so mean to me, Kari!" 'He' sobbed, covering 'his' face and crying hard. "Why do you have to be so mean?" And all Kari could do was look on as 'her' best 'guy' friend dissolved into soul-racking sobs and slid to the floor. 'She' just rolled 'her' eyes and walked over to 'him', patting 'him' on the back to try and comfort 'him' in some way. Tk just covered 'his' face and turned away from 'her'.

"I don't want t-to t-talk to you right n-now," Tk sobbed, letting rip another heart-breaking sob, one after another. Kari closed 'her' eyes and sighed. "Look, Tk, you're making me look like the bad guy here. All I said was—"

"No! I'm not speaking to you! **Ever!!**" Tk cried, turning away again. Kari looked on as Tk continued to feel sorry for 'himself' and sob bitterly. Kari just glared hard at 'him', not wanting to believe that the once proud, strong person 'he' was earlier on could have become this... this... What was the word 'she' was looking for? Witch, snob, what was it—

............a _wimp_?

Yes, that's the word! A _wimp_! Ha! He **hated** to be called that. But right now, looking over to see 'him' wipe 'his' eyes with the hem of 'his' turtleneck and let out a few more sobs, it fit 'him' quite nicely. Kari just smiled. "If only you could see yourself right now, Tk," 'she' commented, making Tk turn to look at 'her'.

"Wh-what's that s-supposed t-to mean?" Tk sniffled. A few tears streamed down 'his' cheeks, but that was all. All that was left, anyways, Kari smiled yet wider. "Well, I mean," 'she' started, "you **are** one of the two strongest people in the known **world** and the **Digital World**, after all. And here you are, whimpering and sobbing like a little girl who had just lost her favorite dolly. What, may I ask, will this do to your rep now, _Mr. Takaishi_?" And with that 'her' evil little smile grew yet bigger. Tk's mouth was open in disgust and anger. What was 'she' implying? That.... That 'he' was...... a little girl? A weakling of some sort? Huh! Yeah right!

"And what are you supposedly implying, Miss Kamiya?" Tk hissed, narrowing 'his' eyes until they were narrow slits. Kari only shook 'her' head. "What do you think I'm implying, you Shirley Temple wanna-be!" Tk's face went from pale peach to bright red in a second. "Where the freak did **that** one come from?! How the heck do I look like Shirley Temple?!?" "You may not look like her, but you sure do sound like her!" Kari continued. "You sound like you have some helium stuck in your throat or something! Jeez, and **my** voice wasn't that high-pitched and annoying and I've been a girl my entire life, save 20 minutes!" By now Tk was on 'his' feet and about ready to blast Kari's face in. Never, in 'his' life, had 'he' ever been so mad as 'he' was at that moment. 'He' wasn't going to let 'her' get away with this. Not by a long shot.

"Wow, Tk. I've never seen you as mad as you are right now," Kari chuckled as Tk grinded 'his' teeth. "It must be an all-time high for me. Sure I've made you mad, but, man, if only you could see yourself..."

Tk locked 'his' jaw and was ready for anything 'she' threw at 'him'. Though because of this recent 'mishap' 'he' that 'she' now couldn't hit girls, so 'he' had an advantage. Kari saw the look in 'his' eyes and smiled yet wider. There was only one way to settle this...

"C'mon, Kari, bring it!" Tk taunted. Kari only smiled wider. Taking a fighting stance, 'she' readied herself, and then, lunged at Tk...

* * *

_Yes, yes, I know it may sound really stupid as to what happened next, but let me tell you. I have never had a slapping fight as painful or as long as I had that day. Our hands would be sore for a few days, but, hey_, _it's better than punching each other to death, isn't it? Anyways, we finally came to our senses and got out of that stupid ally._

_...............At least, after we switched clothes. I know Kari wouldn't have felt very comfortable in a dress, let alone panties. The boxers were cool for me, but they were rather large. It was kinda hard looking for my shoes that I dropped back a ways, so we spent a good ten minutes looking for them. Heh, my bad. Though Kari was pretty mad that I had a bigger bra size than her, heh, heh, heh. I know what you're all thinking. No, we didn't see each other's nudy bits, 'cause it's wrong, and that's just flat out nasty. Anyways we_ _finally_ _got out of the ally, and made our way to a payphone to try and talk to anyone who could help us._

_So we decided to call Matt..._

* * *

Tk clumsily put the money in the phone and dialed Matt's number, as nervous as ever. 'He' wasn't sure what to say, but 'he' had to think of something. The phone was ringing, and 'he' knew Matt was there.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

The suspense was killing 'him', but when 'he' heard the phone pick up and a familiar "H'llo?" on the other line, 'his' heart just about stopped.

"H-Hello, um, i-is this Matt?" 'He' said as quickly as he could.

"Yes, who is this?" Tk could tell Matt was a bit confused, either that or annoyed thinking this was another one of his crazy fans. Tk had to think quickly.

"Um, hey, Matt, it's me, um, Kari." 'He' just blurted out what came first to his mind. He saw Kari give 'him' a weird look out of the corner of 'his' eye, but 'he' ignored 'her'.

"Kari, hey! I haven't heard from you in a while! How's everything goin'?" Matt asked cheerfully. Tk had to think quickly. "Um, everything's pretty good, thanks. How's everything with you and Mimi?" Tk knew he and Mimi had begun to go out three years ago, but they had kept it pretty hush-hush so far.

"Oh, we're doing great. Her birthday's coming up, so we're gonna hang out and.......Yeah." He didn't finish the statement as to what they would do, but Tk didn't want to know anyways.

"Say, where's Tk? He was supposed to call me when he got home from your place, but I heard from Mom he never showed up. Do you know were he is?" Matt suddenly asked, his voice full of worry. Tk's heart was hammering in 'his' chest. 'He' didn't know how to answer that, but 'he' knew what he had to do.

'Just tell him,' 'he' saw Kari mouth to 'him'. Tk bit 'his' lip, hard, harder, until 'he' tasted blood. 'He' really didn't want to tell Matt about this, but 'he' knew he had to. Taking in a huge breath and letting it out slowly, he said it.

"Um, Matt, um, I," 'he' stuttered, "I know where Tk is."

"Really? Where is he?" Matt asked urgently. Closing 'his' eyes, Tk blurted out,

"I'm right here, Matt. It's me, Tk."

Silence.

TK didn't hear anything on the other line for five minutes, and then a howl of laughter. He knew it. Matt wouldn't take 'him' seriously. It made 'him' mad and yet sad since 'he' knew Matt was going to get the fright of his life when he saw 'him'.

"Ha! Riiiiiight, and I'm American," Matt snorted. "Kari, that's got to be the lamest thing in the world. You're a **girl**. Tk's a **boy**. Get it right." "No! Matt, I'm serious! It really is me Tk! Something happened to me and Kari, and we switched genders! I'm dead serious!!" By now 'his' face was beat red with frustration. There was only one way to show Matt he was telling the truth.

"Fine then!" 'He' exploded, 'his' voice cracking and squeaking with anger, (making Kari snicker) "We'll go over to your house and **show** you what has happened to us. We'll be there in 15 minutes." 'He' heard Matt snicker, but agree. "Ok then. Show me what you got." They got off the phone, Tk slamming the phone down onto the receiver, and storming away. Kari laughed at 'his' red face.

"Well, that went well," 'she' laughed. Tk growled. "I already knew he wouldn't believe me, but he didn't have to laugh at me." The familiar tightness welt up again, but 'he' forcefully pushed it aside. And to make matters worse, as they walked down the street, who should pop up...

...... but Jessica.

Tk's eyes grew wide. _'Oh God no,'_ 'he' thought. There she was, talking with her two best friends, flipping her hair and popping her gum as she always did. She was wearing a red miniskirt (as usual) that showed too much leg and a blue tank-top that was (again, as usual) too small for her. But, naturally, she didn't care.

Miniko, her right hand 'man', with sea green hair and golden brown eyes, was someone you don't want to trifle with. She took kick-boxing, Tai Kwan Do, was on the girl's hockey and soccer teams, and played lacrosse. But she was so small you wouldn't think anything of it. Only reaching 5"2', she looked more like a 6th grader than a 17-year old. But she didn't have many people who messed with her now. One punch from her could knock down a 6"9', 256 lb man in one swipe, which happened once in a fight between her and a man on a wrestling team. Now, no one says anything anymore.

The other lackey of Jessica Kilsone was a very snobby, very tiny, (as in she had no meat on her what-so-ever) and very loud girl by the name of Aika. Standing at 5"9' with red hair and black eyes, no one wants to be around her as she would put down any and everything in her line of vision. She has been suspended countless times for profanity during school as well as after, and isn't someone who you can depend on or trust. But she looks up to Jessica like an idle, which in turn fuels Jessica's need of attention and publicity. And, since she and Miniko do this, they are crazy for Tk as well.

So there they were, sitting at a café table, sipping what looked like coffee and talking very loudly. Jessica was just finishing an insult to the waitress who gave them their order and laughed as her face turned red and her eyes watered up. As the waitress went out of sight, Jessica's eyes happened to look in their direction and spot 'him'. 'He' looked right back, not sure what to do since they were now of the same femininity. 'He' just hoped she didn't say anything so they could mosey on by and not have to worry about her. But instead of an insult of some kind 'he' saw something 'he' didn't expect. It was a strange little look, and it was brief, but it was enough. He had seen, for the second time he had seen it, a look he may never see again.

It was a look of pure, hot jealousy. Jealousy of 'him', of 'his' "beauty", of 'his' looks, now that 'he' was a girl. 'He' had only seen that look one other time. And it was well brought. It happened when Kari walked through the front doors of Odiaba High in their freshman year. 'She' was wearing a simple pink shirt with puffed shoulders and a white skirt. 'She' had on flip-flops, as 'she' had painted 'her' toenails with new nail-polish, and had 'her' hair done in two messy buns. 'She' intended to just look cute that day, but to 'him', 'she' was the most beautiful girl there. And 'she' was. To 'him', and to Jessica. Jessica knew Kari was more beautiful than her. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against 'her' in sports, academic wise or in looks. She knew she could never be as popular with the world like Kari is, especially since 'she' was a Digidestined, which Jessica never would be. And... She knew she didn't stand a chance in winning 'his' heart like Kari did. 'He' didn't feel for Jessica at all what 'he' felt for Kari. Knowing 'her' longer than Jessica had nothing to do with 'his' feelings. If 'he' had known Jessica longer 'he' still would have gone for Kari. It was this........ aurora... around Kari, drawing people to 'her'. 'He' had that effect on people as well, but 'hers' was more effective. As they passed by their table, Jessica averted her eyes and turned back to Miniko, trying to listen to her, but not really paying attention. Tk smirked a bit, then smiled widely. 'He' felt good that he had that effect on her, and was feeling much better knowing that she wouldn't be sleeping outside 'his' apartment anymore.

As they got out of earshot of the table, Kari looked over at 'him' and saw the cheesy grin on 'his' face. "What?" 'She' asked. Tk shook 'his' head. "Oh, I'm just glad that I won't have to worry about Jessica anymore. I mean, unless her 'line' goes curvy or something I'm home free, and I don't think it will any time soon." 'He' then smiled wider at Kari. "Which also means that she can go after **you** now!" With that 'he' began to laugh again as Kari paled.

"Oh no," 'she' groaned. "Before you know it, she'll be hanging off my every word, and wanting my number!" With that, 'her' face became as white as a sheet. Tk just laughed harder.

* * *

"Whelp, here we are."

Tk looked up at the apartment door that Matt and Mimi shared. 'He' gulped. Taking in a deep breath, 'he' reached up and rung the doorbell. Holding 'his' breath, 'he' let it out, trying to calm 'himself'. But 'he' held 'his' breath once more as the door swung open to reveal the 20-year old Matt.

"Kari, this is totally bo—" He was cut short as he looked at what he thought was Tk and Kari, but who were two unidentified kids wearing their clothes. He frowned a bit, looking at them each in turn. He was about to say something, but words failed him. All he needed was some sort of sign, something to tell him that it really was his little brother in the pink dress standing before him. Something......

Suddenly, a thought came to Tk. "Matt," 'he' started, "I know you may not think that I am who I say I am, but listen to this. Remember when we were younger, when Mom and Dad were still together, and we lived in that one really old house? Remember when we were playing outside and you climbed that one big tree Mom didn't want you near because it had a lot of dead branches? Well, I remembered when you climbed it all the way to the top, then you fell, and the only way you didn't really hurt yourself was when your pants got caught on one of the smaller branches and ripped, but kept you from falling all the way to the ground. Mom came out, screamed, and got you down. You got punished for it, but you were Ok. You told me never to tell anyone that because it ripped a big hole in your pants and you were embarrassed, especially since your underwear had Barney on it, so I didn't. Only you and I know about that memory. Only Tk and Matt. So how could I know about it if I weren't your baby brother, so to speak?" After 'he' said that, he held his breath and waited. Matt thought for a bit, then sucked in a deep breath. He looked at Tk, then slowly at Kari, then back to Tk. He raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his now spiky head. He had cut his hair back to the way it was when he was younger, which made Mimi like it more, and it made him look and feel stronger than before. But now, as the reality kicked in, and his eyes grew wide, he looked more like a lost puppy than a strong, proud Digidestined.

".....................Tk?" Matt whispered as he looked at his little brother's new female body. Tk bit 'his' lower lip and frowned, nodding (after he let out the breath 'he'd' been holding since his face was becoming blue rapidly). Matt then slowly looked back at Kari. "K-Kari, is that you?" He stuttered. 'She' looked down, but nodded. Just to help matters, Tk took 'his' bucket hat from 'his' backpack, the only other place it would be other than in 'his' room or on 'his' head. That was proof enough. Matt shook his head in disbelief. His... His little brother, his younger and only sibling... He then became enraged.

"Who... Did... This?" He seethed through clenched teeth. Tk smiled. That's 'his' big brother. Always protective of 'him'. "We don't know. It was some Digimon who was saying something about his master, what was his name?"

"Deshmon," Kari said quietly. "He said his master's name was Deshmon." Tk nodded. "Yeah. He was talking about his master overpowering us and that we don't stand a chance against him. Then the Digimon picked us up with these strange powers and made us go through each other! That's when we changed and all." 'He' had said it all in a big rush, so he sucked in a deep breath and let it out gradually. Matt looked at 'him', then slowly closed his eyes.

"Well, I really don't know what to do," he said, running a hand from his forehead to the back of his head. "But come in so we don't have any 'problems' when Mimi gets back."

"Problems?" Kari asked. "What type of 'problems' are we speaking of?" Matt looked at 'her', then sighed. "Mimi gets really jealous sometimes if she sees another girl near me because of what happened with me and Jun some time ago." At this the two younger Destined's eyes grew wide. Matt looked at their expressions, then gave them a "no, you dipwad!" kind of look. "You're looking at me like I cheated on Mimi or something! No, no, I didn't do anything with Jun, thank goodness, so there's no need to get worked up over it. She just pounced on me like she always does but was bold enough to kiss me full on the lips while Meems was there, so that's why." He then chuckled. "Mimi beat the living tar out of her for three straight hours, so I don't think Jun will be messing with me anytime soon." Tk and Kari laughed. Going inside, Tk was met with the strangest sight.

"Flowers?" 'He' asked, looking at almost all the walls and all of the furniture covered with flowers. Matt shook his head. "Mimi did all the furniture shopping and decoration, so I had no say in anything. You know how she is. After a while you kinda get used to it." "Meaning you start to like it," Kari snickered sitting at one of the over-stuffed couches. "But that does sound like something A.C. would do." Matt sneered at 'her', then looked at Tk again, shaking his head. "I just don't understand why they would do this to you two. I just don't. I mean, you two are the strongest people in the known world and all, but I mean, I just don't know." Yet again that tightness began to grow inside Tk, but this time 'he' didn't bother to keep it down. 'He' hated to see Matt hurting like that. 'He' hated the fact that it was 'him' that made Matt so angry and sad. It tore 'him' up knowing he was the cause of all this. With that a few tears slid down 'his' cheeks and 'he' let out a sob. Matt looked over as Tk covered 'his' face and turned away from them, still crying. He saw Kari shake 'her' head and sigh, saying, "I'm not even going to bother with that anymore. Tried it once, didn't work, plus **she**," 'she' said, making Tk glare at 'her', "acted like **she** was on PMS overdrive." Matt looked over at Tk, then went over and let 'him' cry into his chest.

"It's gonna be Ok, Tk. I promise you everything's gonna be Ok," Matt soothed, (secretly laughing inside because how cheesy that sounded) trying not to feel weird since he was cuddling what was his little brother. Tk sniffled a bit, then asked, "How do you know it's gonna be alright? I mean, what if we stay like this... forever? I... I don't want to be a girl forever!" Matt could only sooth 'him' and hold 'him' close as 'he' sobbed harder. Kari looked on, and tried to keep in laughter at the sight of two 'brothers' cuddling together. It was the funniest thing in the world to 'her', but 'she' understood Tk's feelings. Tk happened to look over at 'her' trying to hold in 'her' laughter and scowled. "What's so f-funny, K-Kari? I'm going through a crisis here!" 'His' voice cracked again, which made Kari bust out laughing and make Matt snicker then laugh. As they laughed at 'him', Tk felt so stupid at the moment which made 'him' cry harder and louder. At that, Kari stopped immediately.

"Hey, Tk, I'm sorry," 'she' said quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Tk just continued to cry bitterly and covered 'his' face once again. Matt then cuddled 'him' and let 'him' sob into his chest, saying, "I'm sorry I laughed at you. It's just I—"

"Yamato Ishida!!"

Matt's head snapped up to see Mimi standing in the doorway, glaring at him, her bags on the floor as she had dropped them in surprise. Matt's eyes grew wide at her expression. He must not have heard her come in because of Tk's loud crying. Mimi's mouth was open in anger and white hot jealousy was burning within her amber eyes. She then snapped her mouth closed and picked up her bags and stomped off to their room. Matt, seeing his mistake, let go of Tk and rushed after her. "Mimi! Babe, it's not what it looks like!" He pleaded, rushing after her as she got to their room. All he got was a slamming door in his face. After a bit the sound of crying and fabric ripping came to his ears. His eyes widened.

"No, Mimi, not my clothes!"

He threw open the door and ran inside as Mimi cried and ripped his favorite shirt in half. Matt looked helplessly on as she then got his baseball bat from the closet and began to break anything that came within her line of vision, her stuff and his. Matt wanted to tell her who it was, but was afraid that she wouldn't believe him and also he didn't want to be hit. "Matt, I thought you would never cheat on me!" She sobbed. "Now you're going for younger women? What's wrong with me?!" "Mimi, Meems, A.C.!" He said loudly as more glass broke. "It really isn't what you're thinking! That....... That was a cousin of mine and she just broke up with her boyfriend, honest!"

Mimi broke the picture of them at their senior prom. He thought again, "Um, she came over 'cause her dog died?" Mimi smashed her perfumes and bottles on her vanity. So, given no choice, he said, "Mimi, I know this may sound weird, but I'm telling the truth! It's actually Tk and Kari because a Digimon made them switch genders!" He had said it all in a big rush and sucked in a deep breath afterwards. At that Mimi stopped crying and smashing things and looked at him, the bat raised high above her head ready to smite his precious 25-piece glass car models that cost him $100 each. She then raised an eyebrow and looked at Tk, who was behind Matt, looking at all the destruction and chaos with wide eyes. 'He' then looked at Mimi, who was staring at 'him', and smiled.

"Hey, American Cheeze," Tk smiled, the only person who knew of her American nickname other than Matt and Kari, who appeared behind Tk. "It really is me, Tk. And Kari, too. Please, believe Matt. He's telling the truth. Please..." The bat was dropped immediately. Mimi was staring at Tk and Kari with very wide eyes. She then looked to Matt, asking with her eyes if it were true. He nodded. She then raised both eyebrows, and slowly sat on the tattered bed, shaking her head. "I don't know about you," she said breathlessly, "but that has to be the most bizarre thing I have ever heard of. I..... Wow." She shook her head again. She then put her head in her hands and let out a sigh. "This is.... really mind-boggling. I... What caused all this?" She then looked at Matt, who looked at Tk, who looked at Kari who looked right back at Tk. They then slowly looked at Mimi, who was looking at them with a questioning look.

"Who did this to you?" Mimi whispered, getting angry. "Who in their right mind would do this to you two?" She then frowned. Tk and Kari looked at each other, then to Matt, hoping he would explain it and afraid that she would be so angry that she might hit something again. Matt looked sideways at them, hoping they would be the ones to tell her because he, too, was afraid something else would be broken. The two younger ones' eyes grew wide as they knew they had to. So, taking in a deep breath, they began their story.

"Well," Kari began, "it all started today when we were walking to my house and we saw (gag me, please) Jessica walking with her posse." Mimi's eyes flashed with anger. "Jessica? Jessica Kilsone? Ooooh, I **hate** her so much! She would say the meanest things for no reason what-so-ever! I had this one really kawaii outfit, one I got from America, and she saw me and muttered it was the ugliest thing in the world! And I didn't even know her yet!" She ranted, interrupting Kari who took a step back from the sudden outburst. She then crossed her legs and arms and locked her jaw in anger. Kari sweatdropped. "Yeah, her. Well, we saw her up a ways and we dashed into an ally before they saw us." 'She' then crossed 'her' arms and muttered, "And she made a crack on my dress, too..." At that, Mimi stood up.

"Ok, that's it! I swear, if that girl says one more flippin' thing about someone else or something else, I'm gonna, I'm gonna beat the living shitake mushrooms out of her!! I helped you pick out that dress, and it was on a major sale! It would have cost close to $65 if it weren't!! I doubt she even came **_close_** to looking as good as you did! She's just a dirty skank and that's all she is and ever will be!!!" Mimi cried, the closest she has ever been to swearing in her life. Matt smirked a bit. He loved it when she got ticked like that. Tk then took up from there. "Yeah, I don't like her either. Anyways, we went down the ally and were about to get out of it when this fog came out of nowhere and swallowed us up! We were all freaked out and all, when this... Digimon, a cat-like Digimon, came out of nowhere and spoke to us." Mimi looked at 'him', her face paling. "A... A Digimon? Here? Again?!" She groaned, long and loud. "And I was hoping we'd be done with all that crap. Now it's back full force." Looking up at Tk, she waited for 'him' to continue.

"Well, he said all this stuff about us not standing a chance against his master, Deshmon, and was like, "He will over-power you," or whatever crap he said, and was making us all scared and stuff. I hate him, and I just met him today," Tk continued, rolling 'his' eyes afterwards and placed 'his' hands on 'his' hips. Mimi smirked at that.

_'He's turning more and more into a girl than he realizes,'_ she thought to herself. Tk, not noticing what he had done, continued. "I don't know what the Digimon who changed us's name was, but I seriously don't care. He was so mean and rude and made really mean remarks and even said..." 'He' cut 'himself' short. 'He' didn't want to say anything about the 'his woman' thing. Just thinking about it gave 'him' chills...

* * *

_"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Tk bravely asked the Digimon, finally finding his voice. Kari could utter no sound, her voice stuck in her throat. Her mouth was open in shock and fright. But she could do nothing. The Digimon did not move nor did he speak for some time, until, very slowly, a smile curled into place. "What do I want with you? Huh, much more than you could ever know, boy," the Digimon snarled, baring his fangs. Tk glared at him. He was a possible threat to Kari, and he would keep him away from her, at any cost. The Digimon then shook his head and laughed whole heartedly. "Don't worry, boy. I'm not here for your woman." Tk was taken back by that. "Excuse me?!"_

_"Well, who else is that in your arms?" The Digimon raised one of his silver eyebrows, his face returning to being solemn. Tk and, once she came to, Kari both looked at each other and, quiet suddenly, tore apart from one another. The Digimon laughed at that. "Oh don't try and deny it, Destined. I know your secrets. I know how you feel for one another. It's as plain as day. I'm surprised you two haven't figured that one out by now." He then shook his head. "My, the generations just keep getting slower and slower..."_

* * *

It made 'him' mad that the Digimon would say something like that. Yeah, 'he' liked Kari, a LOT, but 'he' really didn't need for someone to blab it out loud. Gliding 'his' tongue across 'his' teeth in an annoyed sort of way, 'he' said, "Anyways, the Digimon used these weird powers, picked us up with it, and made us go through one another. It was so weird. It hurt, though, changing into what I am now. I hope that if I ever change back it won't hurt as much." Kari nodded at that. Thinking for a bit, 'she' asked, "What are we going to do now? Now that I'm a boy and Tk's a girl, what are we going to do?" Everyone fell silent at that thought. They hadn't really had time to really think out all the details just yet, and now that they have time, they were unprepared for it. Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Matt piped up.

"Well, first off, I don't think you two want the names Tk and Kari for the opposite sexes, now do you?" At that the two looked at one another, thought for a bit, then shook their heads. "Ok then," Mimi said. "We have to think of some new, cool names, right? I don't think you'd want the name Ernest, do you, Kari?" Kari's eyes grew wide at that, 'she' shaking 'her' head hastily. "I thought so... So... What are we going to do with names...?" With that, she went into a state of complete silence, void of anything but thought. She closed her eyes, leaned back a bit, and thought.

And thought.

Aaaand thought some more.

She thought for a grand total of 15 minutes, making everyone else a bit worried. Matt was worried the most. This had to be the longest that she had ever had her mouth closed, and it wasn't like her to do it. He went over to her and was about to touch her on her shoulder when her eyes shot open and she cried, "I've got it!", making Matt stumble back to the doorway where Tk and Kari both jumped noticeably. She stood up and, with a triumphant look on her face, laid out her plan. "Ok, I was thinking about your names and all, so how's this. Kari can be Robby and Tk can be Mina!" Tk and Kari just looked at her, not wanting to believe that she spent 15 minutes thinking of names like that. Not that they were bad names, but, they weren't exactly for them. They looked at each other, then looked at Mimi.

"Um, **well**, um," Tk said uneasily, rubbing the back of 'his' neck, not sure what to do. "Those are... really interesting names, um, Mimi. But... I don't think they'll fit." Everyone, minus Mimi, held their breath and tensed up, afraid of another outburst. Mimi just thought for a bit (only about 3 seconds this time) then agreed. "Yeah, I didn't like those names anyways. Have you any ideas?" The two thought for a bit, then Tk came up with an idea.

"Hey, Kari," 'he' said absently. Kari raised an eyebrow, indicating that 'she' had heard 'him'. "Remember that time we were talking a few years back, and the convo suddenly turned onto what would happen if we switched bodies or something along those lines?" Kari thought a bit, trying to remember this conversation. "Since when did we talk about something like this?" Tk looked at 'her'. Turning 'his' body towards 'her', 'he' rested a hand on the frame of the door above 'him'.

"You seriously don't remember that? I had you rolling on the floor about to pee yourself because it got so absolutely ridiculous," Tk pointed out, a highly amused look on 'his' face. Kari raised the other eyebrow, trying to remember, then, it suddenly came to 'her'. It was two years ago, and 'she' and Tk had been rained out at 'her' house. And their national past-time was thinking of the most absolutely pointless subjects and running with them. She remembered one particular part of it all too well…

* * *

"Hey, Kari, I have a joke."

"Oh, goodness, not another one of your jokes…"

"Oh, c'mon, at least they're better than your jokes."

"Hey, the one about the moose was funny."

"But (sniff) I liked the moose…"

"Oh, hush, Tk, it was just a joke."

He faked a sniffle. "You killed the moose!" He then pouted and turned from her, trying to hold in his growing smile. "The moose was my **friend!!**" He then stroked the picture of the moose they had been passing around a few minutes earlier. Kari sat up with him and gave him a look. "Tk, you are such a nu—"

"Moose killer!" He cried, quickly turning away from her to try and hide his smile, cuddling the moose picture to his chest. Kari laughed at Tk's 'obsession' over his little moosey friend that 'died' some time ago. "Oh, Tk, knock it off. You know it was funny."

"But… B-but, I loved the moose…"

"I'm sure the moose loved you back. So cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it."

Tk had a mock hurt expression on his face as he turned to her. "(Gasp!) How can you say that, Kari? The moose was my **love!**" At that he covered his face with his hands and faked crying, sounding like a little girl as he was smack dab in the middle of puberty. Kari's face went beat red as she laughed as he sounded almost like her when she cried. "Oh, Tk," she laughed, "stop, stop it, you're killin' me… Oh, you have no idea how funny you sound!"

"Well, you had to be the mean one and say all those bad things about Maureen!" Kari gave him a stupefied look. "You named… the moose… Maureen?" At that Tk nodded vigorously, a cheesy grin on his face. "Yes, Maureen was the one for me. We lived quite happily in the forest, romping through the meadows, and sang songs of happiness and felicity!" Kari looked at him, closed her eyes, and laughed. "I have to have the stupidest best friend on the known planet…"

"But you still love me, right?" Tk snickered, clinging onto her arm and cuddling into it. Kari shook her head, then said, "But I thought you loved Maureen, your _lover_." Tk then let go of her arm and crossed his arms. "Maureen and I are history. She cheated on me, and she's a stupid moose anyways." He then tossed the picture off the side of the bed and sat there. Every now and then he would look sideways at the picture, look away, then look at the picture again. After a grand total of 20 seconds he cried, "Maureen, baby! I'm sorry!", then dove after the picture, making Kari die with laughter. She then somehow crawled over to the edge of the bed to see what Tk was doing. Her eyes grew wide.

"TK! Don't make out with the **picture!!**"

"Leave me and Maureen to our business," Tk pouted, then continued to passionately kiss 'Maureen' on the floor. Kari was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ah, Tk, oh, I don't think I can last another one of your stupid moments. That… that was too funny…" Finally able to catch her breath, Kari sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She chuckled a bit, then calmed down with a loud, satisfied sigh. Tk sat up and tossed the moist picture aside. Sitting next to her, they sat in silence until…

"Hey, you still didn't hear my joke."

"No, Tk. I don't think I want to hear your joke."

"Oh, c'mon, Kari! It's funny. It'll bring a smile to your face." With that, he flashed her one of his genuine smiles. "Trust me."

Kari sighed. "Oh, alright. What's your joke?"

Tk, happy the spotlight was on him once again, asked, "What is the last thing that runs through a bugs mind when he gets hit by a car?" Kari raised an eyebrow, not sure she wanted to know the answer. "I don't know. What is it?"

"His butt," Tk snickered, making Kari smile widely. "My gosh… And where did you hear this?" Tk thought for a bit, then replied, "Actually, I've heard this from a whole lot of people. Let me think… There was… Matt, no doubt, then there was… Sora, then Tai, then there was Ken, then Davis, then that guy Jason at school who really gets on my nerves, then….. Wow, I've heard it from at least 20 to 30 different people!" Kari looked at him, then replied, "And since when were you as well-rounded as that?" Tk sneered at her, but suddenly asked, out of the blue, "Hey, have you ever wondered what it would like to be something completely else than what you are right now?" Kari gave him a weird look, asking, "And where did this come from?" Tk shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I was just wondering what it would be like to be something other than what I am right now. You know, to be something other than a 15-year old, a Digidestined, a boy, not that I'd want to be a girl…"

"And what's wrong with being a girl?" Kari asked, cocking one of her eyebrows indicating that he should choose his words wisely. He took notice of the look, gulped, then said, "Well, mean, I like being a boy and all. I mean, you don't have to worry about having babies and periods and over-emotional stuff…" He then rested his hands behind his head and lay down on the bed. "Yup. It's best to be a guy then a girl, no doubt. Being a girl would suck majorly." Looking sideways at Kari, he smirked, closing his eyes as he said, "Well, I guess you really suck, Kari." Kari jabbed him in the side as he laughed. As she thought a bit, Kari smiled then replied in her defense, "Well, I'd rather be a girl and be over-emotional then be a guy and hold things in that soon leads them to be psychopathic killers. Guys really need to 'express' their feelings." She emphasized the 'express' as she threw open her arms. Tk just looked over at her, giving her a 'what the freak' kind of look.

"Express our feelings?" He repeated, sitting up. "What do you mean 'express our feelings'? If we did, we'd be booted off as fags. Plus," he smirked, cracking his knuckles, "it's so much more fun smashing in another guy's face if he gets you really mad." Kari rolled her eyes, which Tk noticed. "Why do you do that?" He asked. Kari frowned in confusion, replying, "Do what?" "Why do girls always roll their eyes like that? What, is it pleasant to look at the ceiling or something?" He then looked at the ceiling, making Kari giggle. "Oh, it's nothing like that, it's just… guys are such morons that we have to express how much of a moron they are by rolling our eyes." At that she smiled sweetly at him. Tk sneered at her, but laid back down.

"Hey, Tk, what do you think it would be like to be a girl?" Kari asked him, resting her hand on her cheek and looking at him intently. Tk looked over at her, looked up in thought, and fell silent for some time. He hadn't really thought of what it would be like to actually be a girl, and it seemed rather odd to him. Him, Takeru Takaishi, a girl… He sat up, holding his chin in thought. Kari looked over at him as he thought some more.

"Jeez, Tk," Kari commented. "I didn't mean for you to get a brain tumor from thinking so much." Tk frowned, not really hearing her. "You know," he said absently, "I never really thought about what it would be like to be a girl, you know? I mean, I've never really put any thought to it. I mean, what do you think it'd be like for you to be a boy, Kari?" At that Kari thought. She hadn't really put any thought to that, either. So they sat in silence for a bit, thinking about what it might be like to be one of the opposite sex. After a bit Kari spoke. "Well, first off, I'd want a boy name, right?" Tk nodded, turning to her. Kari thought a bit more, then, an idea came to her. "Hey, Tk, remember that guy Kyle from America that always used to hit on me, like, for hours on end?" "Used to? He still does," Tk pointed out. Kari chucked a bit, but continued. "Yeah, I'd take his name. I like Kyle. It's cool." Tk gave her a look, wondering why she would pick his name, and feeling hurt in the process. She looked over at him, saw the look, then went, "No, I don't like him! I just like his name! Tk, you know I can't **_stand_** that guy. It's so bad I almost rank him higher at being annoying and persistent than Davis!" Tk laughed. It was true. He had heard some of the stuff that Kyle had said to her, got mad, but was later laughing so hard he thought he would die. Some (actually, most) of the things he had said to her were so cheesy and stupid and pointless that Kari had to bite her lip, **hard**, just to allow him to finish and not laugh out loud. Of course, biting on your lip so hard tends to leave a mark, which she had bitten so hard that she began bleeding countless times, which made her eyes water, which made Kyle think she was crying from happiness, which shut him up, thinking she liked him. Kari shook her head.

"Man, I really hope he doesn't come here for vacation like he had for the last three years," Kari moaned. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. But let's not think of him. He's a loser." "My thoughts exactly. Now it's your turn. If you were a girl, what would your name be?" Tk laid his head down again and pondered as to what his girl name could be. "Hmmm... I dunno. I don't want it to be too 'prissy', you know? Like.... Tiffany. That would so not be me." Kari laughed. "Yeah, just imagine. People would ask you, "What's your name?" and you'd reply, "Tiffany, but you can call me Tiffy, hee hee!" She then stood up and made a cute pose, giggling like a giddy schoolgirl. Tk just shook his head. "I dunno. I'd have to think for a while. I wouldn't be able to decide." "Well, I doubt you'd ever be turned into a girl, so don't worry about it." Tk smiled. Yeah. Like that'd ever happen...

* * *

"Oooooh, now I remember. That thing about the moose was too freaking funny," Kari laughed. Tk laughed with 'her'. "See? Now when you say I don't have a sense of humor, just remember I almost made you start crying you were laughing so hard."

"I did start crying," Kari pointed out. Tk smirked at that. "I guess I did my job then!" Now, it was 'his' turn.

"Well, I'm not really good at making names, I guess. Um... Well, I dunno, I... never really had to think of another name for myself. Ever. I... really don't know what to do." Holding 'his' chin in thought, 'he' paced the room, then wandered into the living room. What was 'he' to do with a name for 'himself'? Well, it might help if 'he' thought of things that 'he' liked. Thinking, 'he' ran through things 'he' liked.

_'Basketball, hockey, soccer, Kari, karate, oh, I don't know! I'll never get this done!'_ His mind cried. 'He' thought again. But one thing kept bugging 'him'.

_'Poetry, Kari, writing, Kari, I already said basketball, mud football, Kari, Kari, oh, the freak with it!!'_ Sitting at one of the couches, 'he' crossed 'his' legs and sat back in thought. 'Why can't I stop thinking about 'her'? I know I like her an' all, but… Oh, this isn't getting me anywhere!' 'He' thought for a long time about things 'he' liked, cycling through all of the things 'he' could think of off hand. After a few minutes (and a large headache later) 'he' let out a loud sigh and just about gave up when Kari came in after 'him'.

"Having trouble?" 'She' asked. Tk, not opening 'his' eyes, nodded. "I just can't think of anything to have as a name! I… I just don't know. I can understand why it was easy for you, but… I've never felt so confused before. It's really frustrating, you know?" Kari nodded. Tk rested a hand on 'his' cheek. Kari thought for a bit, then asked, "Have you run through all the things that you like?" Tk nodded.

"Everything?"

"Yup."

"Have you thought of a name from all the mini stories you've written?"

"None of those names I could use for myself."

"What about music you've heard?"

"No, nothing comes to mind." Kari gave 'him' a look, then muttered, "Well, if you didn't keep shooting down my ideas you might think of something." Tk heard 'her' and gave 'her' a look, too. But, being the kind one at the moment, chose not to say anything. Kari thought for a bit more.

"Sports?"

"No."

"How about friends?"

"Nope." Thinking, Kari then asked,

"What about the Digital World?"

Tk was about to decline that as well when a light bulb lit in 'his' head. The Digital World, of course! But… What good would the Digital World be?

"Kari," Tk whined, not meaning to but it came out anyways, "what good could the Digi World be for names?" Kari smirked, but said, "Well, there are a lot of Digimon there with interesting names, so why don't you pick one and go from there?" Tk considered this, sat back, and thought, besides the fact 'his' head was killing 'him' from thinking so hard. He scrolled through all the names of Digimon 'he' had seen or heard of. Gatomon, Patamon, Biomon, Augumon, Gabumon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Veemon, Armadilomon, Wormon, and Hawkmon all came to mind first, but what could 'he' do with names like that? While 'he' was thinking Matt and Mimi came in and asked how things were going.

"Not so good," Kari commented. "Tk's trying to give himself a brain tumor from thinking so hard." Sitting on the couch opposite of Kari and Tk, Matt and Mimi looked at Tk, wondering what was going on in his mind. Tk was still thinking of Digimon when something came to 'him'.

_'Garurumon… Kabuterimon… Wizardmon… C'mon, there has to be something here. WarGreymon, Angewomon...'_ He thought, then nodded happily.

_'It's perfect! Ha, I can't believe I spent all this time when it was all so simple! Angewomon, Angewomon… I've got it!'_

Opening 'his' eyes, 'he' said triumphantly, "Now that I have a name for myself, which took me no time at all—"

"Aaaaactually," Mimi replied, looking at her watch, "it took you 25 minutes."

"Took me no time at all to think of the perfect name." Tk continued, ignoring Mimi's comment. "And I have Angewomon to thank. It's pretty simple, so how's Angel for starters?" Matt, Kari, and Mimi looked at each other, smiled, then nodded in approval. "Tk, that's a great name! It fits you, and you do remind me of what an angel could look like. Good choice!" Mimi praised. Tk beamed with happiness, happiness he had never really felt before, but got used to quickly. 'He' was really starting to get used to all this 'girl' business, and quickly. 'His' cheeks got a rosy tint to them and, for the second time in a long time, Tk let out a little giggle of giddiness, not meaning to, of course. Everyone's heads snapped to 'him' as he covered 'his' mouth, not wanting to believe that he just 'giggled' for the second time. 'He' blushed. Everyone laughed.

It'll be a long time before 'he' got used to** that**...

* * *

_So, thus, our story begins. I have a feeling this isn't going to be a very smooth ride, but we'll make it through. We've been through tough times like this, so this is a piece of cake! Yeah!_

_……………….Oh, who am I kidding? I'm a freaking **girl!!** I'll probably stay like this… forever!!! Oh, man… What's Mom gonna do when she finds out her youngest son is a GIRL now?! Oh… But what if Tai finds out about all this? Oooh boy, someone's gonna die, and quick. If Tai ever finds out something happened to Kari, he'll blow a fuse on us all! I know he'll try and point the finger on one of us, but let's just hope he doesn't find out too soon… But sooner or later, the others will find out about this. I just hope nothing bad happens to us when they do. Like what, you ask? Oh, a little thing like Yolie falling for Kari or **Davis** (Oh, God, no) falling for me, if they don't know it's us, that is. But it's not like they'll find out that soon. We'll just have to ride the wave a bit and see. It won't be so bad._

_...........I hope._

* * *

So, what'd you think?? I dunno. Took me WAY too long to finish this, and I'm sorry peeps. Gomen-asai!! Well, I put a lot of thought and effort into this, and if enough of you guys like it, I'll happily make the third chapter! I'll make the next chapter anyways, but it helps to have a little support. BTW, I want to thank all of my friends who gave me a lot of ideas for this story and lil' tidbits here and there. Well, please review 'cause I want to finish this!! Arigato Gozaimasu ((Thank you very much!!))!! So R&R and I'll try to hurry with the next chap!!


	3. What Am I To You?

A/N: Hey y'all, it is I, the great Karimon, once again!! ((Actually, I'm not all that great… (Sad smiley) )) I really hope you liked the first and second chapters 'cause I did. I'm really sorry for the long wait as it does take me a while to get to a point where I can write this all down. ((Meaning I'm lazy (sweatdrop) )) Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. My mom has a creative spur ((excuses, excuses)), so I had to help with a 'family project' that will probably take the rest of summer to finish. Also, I kinda sorta got caught up since a friend let my sibs and I borrow DDRMAX 2 for PS2, so I was 'occupied' with that, too. ((We unlocked all the hidden songs and I lost weight, too!! YAY! Go me!)) But, I do want to say that this chap will be a pretty steady one, you know, the parents find out, _Tai finds out_, and the plot thickens. That sort of thing. There's gonna be mostly talking and not much happening, but I'll get to that.

Trust me.

But I assure you, there will be no bashing in this chapter. But I want to thank all of the people who have been fueling me with all of the kind reviews. I really didn't think I was all that funny, to be truthful. ((Blush Blush)) And I'm naming the chaps so it's more interesting, as I'm sure you've seen. Anyways, what I wanted to tell you was that I have ((Jumps in happiness, which is hard since she's sitting at her comp)) **muse plushies!! **YAAAA!! PLUSHIES!! Hmm, chewy goodness. I mean it is rather hard to conduct this all by myself, so I have decided to have three muses. And, in their own order, they are:

Zidane ((I really love his tail… I wish I had a tail… (Tear Tear ) )) from FF IX

Testament from Guilty Gear X ((He is so evil!! Minus the whole kilt-ish… thing… (Eyebrow twitches) ))

And ((heart speeds up)) Sora from Kingdom Hearts. AH! I LOVE YOU, SORA! ((Glomps nearby plushie that screams in agony))

Anyone may protest, but they are MINE!! I don't really **_own them_**, but for this story they are mine. Anyhoos, this will be the last time I say this because I'll have more chaps up. I don't own Digimon, any of its characters, Digimon that may appear in this fic, whatever. I do own my own characters, so on and so forth. I do wish I owned Digimon, kinda like how I wished I owned my muses… I wonder what that would be like… Hmmmm… (Daydreams)

_(Buildings lay broken, the sky deep red. Countries lay in shambles and the world leaders are rendered helpless. People are running around screaming, "AIEE!! The Anti-Christ! Run for your lives!!)_

(Shudders) Now, it can't be that bad, now can it? My imagination is too wild. Even my daydreams are mocking me… (Pout) That's mean…

And to answer the question most of you had: Will Tk have his period now that he's a girl? ((Evil smiley)) You'll have to see for yourselves!! Read on!

**_Chapter Three – What Am I To You?_**

**__**

**Kari's POV**

_Well, I don't know really what to say. I mean, first, it was Picture Day, then when I was walking home I saw my arch enemy, ran into an alley with my best friend, and now I'm a guy. Yeah. Wow. I have no flippin' idea what I'm going to do now. Well, first off, Tk and I had to tell our parents and tell them what happened to us. And to tell you the truth, it went rather well…_

"Oh my God!! What happened?!?"

_Yeah. It went well if having your leg bitten off by a shark tickled. Mom was freaking out, saying this and that, "Why would someone do this to my baby girl," yada, yada, yada. You know how she is. Well, Dad wasn't all too choked up about it like Mom was. He was really silent, actually, and seemed kinda relaxed. That is, until he popped the question._

"Well, who's gonna tell Tai about this?" Everyone looked at him. Mrs. Kamiya's face became whiter than it was three minutes ago. Her eyes grew wide.

"Tell Tai, are you insane?! He'll blow more than one fuse over this! You know he will!" "But we have to tell him sooner or later! We don't want to keep this from him, now do we?" Everyone fell silent at that, Ms. Takaishi stroking Tk's hair. She thought a bit. "Well, you don't want him to get angry with you, do you? And you don't want him to find out on his own?" Everyone looked at her, then looked away in thought. Tk leaned 'his' head on 'his' mother's shoulder and sighed softly in a rueful sort of way. Ms. Takaishi heard 'him' ever so faintly and looked down on 'his' head, the catching rays of the sun through the patio window behind them, making it shine like bullion.

"Tk? What's wrong, honey?" She asked softly, kissing the top of 'his' head and stroking her fingers in 'his' hair once more. 'He' fidgeted a bit. 'He' hated it when she did that. "I'm so confused right now. I mean, I'm a girl when I was originally a boy, and now I'm pretty much stuck like this. I'm…" 'He' didn't finish the statement and sighed instead. Ms. Takaishi sighed as well. It was really hard on her, having her youngest son go through all this mayhem. It was hard enough that 'he' had to go through so many other things (the Digiworld came readily to mind), and now this. The divorce was hard enough…

"I think I should be the one to tell him," Kari said quietly. "After all, I **am** his younger sibling, and I can tell him in a way that he can really, how do I say it, _understand_." 'She' raised 'her' eyebrows in a knowing sort of way. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya looked at 'her', looked at one another, then slowly nodded. "Well, I **_guess_** that would be appropriate…" Mrs. Kamiya trailed off. She didn't want her only son and eldest child to take the blame on himself for what had happened to them. She still remembered that one fateful moment when they were younger…

_"I'm sorry I couldn't kick the ball right, Tai…You probably won't want to play with me anymore…"_

Mrs. Kamiya flinched a bit, something only Kari caught, then straightened up. "Well, he should be here any minute now, so… You can tell him then." She tried to be cheerful, but her nervousness was evident on her pale face. She walked over to Kari and sat next to 'her' on the couch, resting her head on 'hers'. Kari frowned. 'She' could feel 'her' mother's heart through her temple, it beating as if her worst nightmare were about to come true. Its' fast pace worried 'her', and 'she' wanted to say something about it when the door unlocked. Everyone but Mr. Kamiya and Kari gasped loudly, Mrs. Kamiya gulping at the end. There was a pause and the door slowly closed again, as if the person were held back by something. Kari winced in nervousness. Not only that, but Mrs. Kamiya had a death grip on 'her' arm and 'she' was losing feeling in 'her' fingers.

"Mom…" 'She' whispered, 'her' fingers twinging to the point where it hurt. Mrs. Kamiya looked at her pained face, looked down at 'her' almost purple hand, and immediately let go. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Just got a bit nervous."

"Yeah. I could tell," Kari murmured beneath 'her' breath, something Mrs. Kamiya thankfully didn't hear. Though 'she' understood her tension. 'She' was a bit tense as well, knot the size of a hard boiled egg forming between 'her' shoulder blades. But, on another note, what would 'she' and the newly named Angel do? They were stuck on this world with absolutely no idea how to lead their new lives, with no experience, no training, no nothing!

_'Heh',_ 'she' thought, a bitter ring in 'her' words. _'Sounds like the Digiworld.'_

Not noticing how hard 'she' was biting on 'her' lower lip from frustration and anger, Kari frowned as 'she' felt a sharp pain and then a metallic, almost sweet taste in 'her' mouth. Already knowing what it was, 'she' quickly pulled 'her' bleeding lip in and hoped no one saw. But not before the keen blue eyes of 'her' best friend noticed the gesture. It wasn't hard to tell that 'she' was as nervous as 'he', as 'she' was doing a lousy job at hiding it. All Kari, er, Kyle needed was a little talking to.

Tk stood, motioning for Kari to follow 'him' into Kari's room. When 'she' entered 'her' pink and yellow haven Tk went to 'her' desk and sat down in the chair. Turning to 'her', 'he' placed 'his' hands on 'his' knees and looked 'her' square in the eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

Kari really didn't understand the question, and wasn't sure how to answer. But one look in Tk's eyes cleared the confusion.

"This is…… too….**much**, it's really, **really**—"

"—stressing you."

Kari looked up at Tk, a faint smile in place. Finishing each other's sentences was their specialty, and this was a good time for it to come in handy. Kari wasn't sure how to explain 'herself' so it helped to have someone who knew exactly what 'she' meant. Momentarily forgetting about 'her' bleeding lip, Kari licked 'her' dry lips, a dull pain meeting 'her' senses. Tk noticed the almost unnoticeable cringe and frowned a bit. It stressed even 'him' out just thinking about what will happen later with Tai… It gave 'him' chills, to be truthful. But 'he' had learned the hard way what happens when a girl gets cold. He didn't like it (as it did hurt slightly), but had to deal. It was a part of 'his' new life. There'd be a lot of things 'he'd' have to give up and get used to. Just thinking of it stressed 'him' more.

"Looks like I'm not the only one confused," Kari said, noticing Tk nibbling on 'his' lower lip as 'she' had. Tk looked at 'her', let go of 'his' lip and smiled, if you could call it one. 'He' somewhat twitched the corners of 'his' mouth, then dropped it as 'he' asked, "What do you think will happen when Tai shows up? You know he'll—"

"—blame someone, yeah, I know," Kari mumbled. "There has to be at least one way, one accurate way in telling him. He, oh I don't know, is a bit _slow_, in the process." Tk nodded. "Well, we're gonna have to think of something quick 'cause he's gonna be here soon." Kari sighed. They'd have to face it sooner or later.

"But, hey," Tk smiled, lightly punching Kari in the arm. "We'll do this—together." Kari looked up at Tk, looking into 'his' baby blues. Suddenly, Kari noticed something, something 'she' hadn't had time to take notice of since this all happened.

_'Wow… Tk…looks really pretty as a girl…'_

The thought hit 'her' like a ton of bricks. Was it the way the light from the window shown in, making 'his' hair look like the purest gold? Was it the way 'his' hair shaped 'his' face, or was it 'his' face in general? Or was it the dress? All these questions ran through 'her' head, but one still remained unanswered.

_'What am I to you?'_

It hurt, in a way, but 'she' knew it probably would stay unanswered. Unanswered until they had enough time to talk things out. Silence settled over them when Tk got up. "Well, Tai should be here anytime soon, so we should—"

"—be out there," Kari finished with a smirk, already at the door. Tk smiled. Though 'he' hated it when 'she' got last word right now 'he' didn't really mind. Then a thought came to mind. "You know we're going to have to get used to our new names, right?" Kari nodded. "Yeah, but to tell you truthfully," 'she' opened the door and smiled a smile that made Tk a bit weary. "You seem more like the devil incarnate than any 'angel'." With that 'she' laughed and went over to Mrs. Kamiya. Tk scowled. 'He'd' get 'her', sooner or later. Walking back over to Ms. Takaishi 'he' sighed for what felt like the thousandth time and rested 'his' head back on 'his' mother's shoulder. 'He' wasn't all too surprised that Tai still hadn't come in. Sora was probably with him, so this could take a while.

* * *

"… and he tried to hit on me, so I left."

"That jerk. I thought I told him to lay off!"

"I know! Hey, want to go out for pizza?"

"Can't. Mom needs to talk to me."

"Really? What about?" Then, "Is it about Kari?"

"I dunno. She and Tk had been gone for a while, and I'm worried. So, yeah, probably."

Almost (actually, completely) forgetting he was standing outside his parent's apartment since his loving girlfriend showed up, Tai finally opened the door and went inside. The familiar smell of potpourri filled his senses as he went through the door. They had rearranged everything in the living room a bit, the back of the couch facing the patio doors. The T.V. was facing Kari's door (his heart ached at that thought) and they had bought and moved a big recliner to the left side of the couch, sort of in an angle. Tai liked it like this, and it was almost deadly to complain, so he was sensible for once and kept his mouth shut. But this time, something… didn't feel right. Something was off, and he knew everyone else could feel it, too. Walking in, he looked at his mother, then his father. Then, by instinct or by some habit, his chocolate colored eyes looked where Kari would be to find what was so wrong.

_'Who's the kid?'_

Mr. Kamiya saw Tai's gaze shift then harden on the boy next to his wife and spoke up. "Tai, I know we made you come over in a rush, but don't jump to any unwanted assumptions. We asked you to come here because… we have something… to tell you." Tai noticed the two lengthy pauses, which never happened with his father, and looked over at him. Mr. Kamiya was looking over at the boy Tai had noticed earlier. And being the way he was, Tai became instantly suspicious.

"Who's this?" He asked, jutting his right thumb towards the boy and made him look up at him. Tai's hearts almost skipped a beat. There was something about this boy, something that got to him. It may have been the way he was looking at him or the way he was dressed… He just couldn't pinpoint it. But one clear thought ran through his jumbled mind, equally jumbled as his wild mane of hair.

_'He looks exactly like Kari…'_

This thought bothered him deeply as his dear and only sister had been missing for the last hour, as he had heard. He wasn't about to think about it as it hurt him, but he still wondered. Why was there a boy in his parents' house that looked exactly like his dear baby sister that had been missing for quite some time? He narrowed one eye in a suspicious sort of way, looking the boy over. He was wearing a green turtleneck that stretched over his muscles and black cargo pants that easily covered his large feet. He seemed about as built as he was, though a bit on the lanky side. He had short dark brown hair, the color of deep hazel brown, some of his bangs falling into his left eye and giving him a mysterious appeal. He looked about 16, or maybe 17, he wasn't sure. He probably had girls all over him, making Tai chuckle to himself. Then, looking him in the eyes made him drop the smirk faintly. The teen was looking at him with big, ruby red eyes, catching him off guard, which seemed hard from his years as a hardcore Digidestined. It was such a piercing stare and not many people, if any, could do that to him or make his skin crawl like this boy did. There was something… peculiar about the youth. But what?

"Um, Dad… Who's this guy?" He asked again, becoming more apprehensive by the minute. Mrs. Kamiya replied, "Well, he's what we wanted to talk to you about. He is a very nice boy and I think you will like him very much. So don't give him that look, Taichi." She said the last bit in a sharp manner that made Tai look away. He **hated** it when she used his real name to his disadvantage. He wasn't an eight-year-old anymore. Though, she was his mother and all…

"I think I'll take up from here."

Tai's eyes snapped towards the boy as he spoke and stood. He raised an eyebrow. The kid was almost as tall as he was, which wasn't saying much as Tai wasn't that tall. The boy took in a deep breath and slipped his hands in his pockets. "Well, introductions should be first. All I can say right now until a bit later is that my name is Kyle and I am related to you." Tai frowned deeply at that. "Kyle? I don't remember any Kyle in my family tree." Who did he think he was?

"Well……… it's **complicated**, I'll tell you that. Yes, I know you don't remember any Kyle and I can understand that. I kinda **popped** up recently. Well, me and my friend Angel over there."

Tai, suddenly noticing someone else he hadn't recognizes, looked over at Ms. Takaishi. Once there he noticed a girl in her arms. Once their eyes met Tai blushed heavily. She was petite, I guess you could say. (In some areas, anyways). She looked about the same age as Kyle, or maybe a bit younger, he wasn't sure. She was small and skinny and very, very pale. She had rosy cheeks and golden blonde hair, which instantly reminded him of Matt's hair, but messier. Her bangs were floating towards her left side and looked a bit stylish, which also reminded him of Matt, but he knew Matt would kill him if he knew he was comparing him to a girl. Her hair reached her shoulders and fell in locks around her face which held those beautiful, almost addiction blue eyes she had, that, at the moment were looking in his direction. Then, by some other worldly sense she noticed the look he was giving her and her eyes grew wide. At that she looked away and blushed a crimson red.

Sora had also seen the look he had on his face and scooted by him, wrapping her arms around his waist and digging her face in his chest, clinging a bit too hard and jutting her chin into his collarbone to remind him that, yes, he had a girlfriend. Tai, catching his mistake, looked away from the cute girl before him when his eyes landed on her clothes. She was wearing a reddish pink sparkly dress that looked frighteningly familiar. Sora noticed that, too.

"Um, excuse me," she asked, making the girl look up, 'if you don't mind me asking, where did you find that dress?" The girl's face suddenly became paler than she originally was. She looked almost afraid to answer, and looked like she might be beaten if she said anything. "Wh-why do you ask?" She managed to ask, stuttering a bit and trying to brush off the question as nothing. Her voice was rather high pitched, which made Tai blush deeper. "Well, we know someone who had the exact same dress you are wearing." Angel raised a slender eyebrow, resting her elbow on the back of the couch and placing her cheek on the back of her slim hand. She attempted to cross her legs, slowly putting her right over her left as if it were uncomfortable.

"Well, when I went to the store I heard this was a popular dress," she replied, a certain air about her. She breathed in slowly and let it out just as timidly. "So I, I dunno, couldn't really resist, and it's such a…" She paused, as if trying to think of the perfect word to put in, "…kawaii dress, don't you think?" She then smiled faintly, as if testing them to see what they would say. Sora just gave her a look, though not mean, made Angel drop her smirk slightly. But, straightening up again, she wasn't about to back down. Somewhere, this competitive side of Angel began to brew, something she hadn't really felt since… ever, and it was something that was completely new to her.

Well, almost new.

"Well, the thing is that we know someone who had this same dress, like we've said before…" Sora started, slowly taking a step towards her, Angel straightening up more, "… and she has been missing for quite some time. We just wanted to know, because…" She paused and, looking away from her, bit her lip. Angel looked on with straightforward eyes, watching all this unfold without taking her growing care-filled demeanor. She could almost sense their distress and wanted to tell them oh so badly, but let them talk first. Tai spoke before Sora could open her mouth.

"The reason why was are asking this is because, well, the store… that she got the dress from, it was the only one and… it's the only store for miles that had it… So where did you get the dress, Angel?" He hinted her name with a sharp, yet subtle pang of anger. Angel wasn't bothered by it, as she was used to feeling it in the air. She sighed. There wasn't any point in beating around the bush any longer. He had to know, or, as she feared, he might spontaneously combust. Anyways, she didn't feel up to keeping him from the truth any longer. He didn't need to be kept from his baby 'sister' who he absolutely adored. She saw out of the corner of her eye the same look on Kyle's face and nodded to herself. Now was their moment. "Whelp, I guess you got me there, Tai." Sora and Tai did a double-take.

"How… how do you know my name?!" Tai tried to hide the shock in his voice, but did a lousy job at it. Angel smirked as Kyle came over to her and she stood. "Well, it helps since I've known you since I was a little kid. But let's start from the beginning…"

* * *

_I never thought I would ever see a man as shocked or scared as Tai was at that moment. I mean, it really hurt, seeing my big brother like that. But it would have been worse if the story weren't told. I know for a fact that Tai would have gone mad if he didn't know what had happened to me. So I'm glad that we told him._

"My sister's a WHAT?!"

_Well, sort of._

"Tai, I know what you're thinking," Mrs. Kamiya said, trying to cool her ranting son, "and, yes, you have a right to be mad. We're all mad. But it can be—"

"Who did this," Tai cut her off, looking at each of the parents in turn, "huh? Who in their right mind would do this to them? I mean, really!!"

"Tai, calm down! Everything will be alright!" Sora tried as well to calm him down, but her attempt was as affective as his mother's. Tai kept pacing the room in full. "How can this be Ok? Kari's a GIRL, not a BOY!" Kari spoke up then, as it seemed 'she' was needed.

"Well, you've always said you wanted a younger brother." Tai looked over at 'her' as 'she' gave him a heart smile. All Tai could do was sigh.

* * *

"How goes it, Jakuomon? Did you stall them?"

Jakuomon bowed to his master and replied, "Yes, my master. They are very… preoccupied right now, and I don't think they will know of our plans until it is far too late." Deshmon nodded in approval. "Very good, Jakuomon. We will need all the time we can grasp." At that Jakuomon frowned.

"What makes you say that, my lord?"

A growl. "I cannot find what we need." Jakuomon frowned deeper. "I thought you had it within your grasp," he snarled. Deshmon merely glanced at him, making Jakuomon backtrack on his mistake. "…my lord." Deshmon growled deeply. "It'd be best you watch your tongue, Jakuomon. I own you, and can just as easily get rid of you. You are nothing to me. Remember that." Jakuomon went to one knee and bowed deeply, not wanting to be punished by this grave mistake. Deshmon then allowed him to stand.

"No matter. Keep those rodents busy until I have a direct lead. I don't want any foul-ups, is that clear, Jakuomon? He bowed. "Of course…" With that he left. Once he cleared the room, a sneer appeared on his thin lips.

"…my _lord_."

* * *

"Well, **that** went well."

Kari nodded. Tai, as they had suspected, did **not** take the news very well. Though he knew he'd have to cope with it, whether he wanted to or not. After about an hour and a half of ranting did Tai step outside to cool off. Even Sora didn't follow him. She knew he needed his space and respected that. Though it had been a long time since they had heard from him, and on their Digivices his blip was still present.

Sora was sitting over at the chair and was a nervous wreck. "I hope he's Ok," she murmured, wringing her skirt in her hands. She wasn't much on skirts, but Tai had asked her to wear it, and she was more than happy to comply. But at the moment, she looked as if she were about to rip it in two. "He hasn't come in in a while, and I'm worried. What if…" She didn't finish as a warm, tender hand held hers in it. Sora looked up to look into two kind blue eyes. Tk smiled warmly.

"Everything's gonna be Ok, Sora," Tk said with a little smirk. Sora tried to smile, but her heart wasn't in it. Tk noticed her downcast look, then bent down to her level. "Sora," 'he' said softly. "I promise you, **we** promise you, everything will be Ok. We'll beat this, and make whoever did this pay. I have a feeling something big is going to happen, so we'll be sure to get those jerks." 'He' then smiled wider. "And Kari and I will be put right. For that I'm sure." Sora smiled at that. They could beat this. No, they **_would_**. She became encouraged again, a pang of hurt when she looked at the open door spreading through her chest. She wanted to encourage Tai and tell him everything is alright, but she also had to respect his boundaries. She wanted to do so much… but knew she couldn't. It hurt, in a way, but she had to respect that. Kari, as if reading her mind (that seems to happen a lot in this story, no?) went over to her and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go out to him," was all 'she' said as 'she' made 'her' way to the door. Sora sighed. She just hoped Tai was Ok. She just didn't want him to hurt anymore. Kari, on the other hand, already knew what anguish and turmoil was running through her brother's mind. 'She' just hoped he didn't—

'She' quietly went through the front door, looked at 'her' Digivice, and peered down.

_'Oh, Tai,'_ 'she' thought, heart broken.

There was Tai, the brave and fearless leader of the original Digidestined, the proud bearer of the crest of Courage, sitting on his rear, up against the wall, his knees to his chest and his arms covering his head. Kari had no idea he was taking it this hard. If 'she' had… 'She' didn't know what 'she' would have done. 'She' slowly bent down and leaned over to him. 'She' heard something ever so softly, and leaned in a bit closer. And what 'she' heard broke 'her' heart even more.

"I should have been paying attention… I knew something was wrong, but never… She's hurt and it's all my fault… Why wasn't I there to help her?... It's all my fault…"

Kari heard a slight tremor in his voice, and was a little surprised to see his shoulders shake slightly. He had to realize that it wasn't his fault. But with Tai, it was trying to yell through a mountain. Kari sucked in a deep breath and sighed. 'She' would get to him, one way or another. Crouching to his height, Kari did the only thing 'she' could think of and was more familiar with. 'She' gently rested 'her' head on his and wrapped 'her' large arms around his shoulders.

"Oniisan," 'she' murmured softly. "It's not your fault. You may feel like it is, but it isn't. Really, it isn't." Tai jumped slightly, startled that someone was there, and slowly raised his head. He hadn't noticed that someone else had come out, and it wasn't improving his already fouled-up mood. And looking into the ruby reds of his… whatever really wasn't helping things. He hid his tear stained face again. "How can you say it's not my fault? I… I didn't protect you! I was supposed to…" His voice cracked and he stopped. Kari thought for a bit, then countered, "Wasn't it Tk who was supposed to protect me? Sora told me what she had told him 9 years ago. She had told him to protect me while she looked for the others when I was sick with a fever that one time. Remember?" Tai then looked up at 'her', his blood shot eyes set on 'her'.

"Sora told you this?"

Kari then felt bad about telling him. That tone of voice could only mean one thing. Tai suddenly stood, nearly knocking Kari on 'her' duff, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Tk was supposed to protect you? And he didn't?! Why, that little—!!" With that he nearly stormed into the house when Kari (once 'she' got off the floor) grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tai! Tk couldn't have protected me! He was caught up in this, too! So don't go blaming him when no blame needs to be placed!" Tai looked at Kari, who tried to keep up a brave front, but was a bit terrified by the 'I'm-gonna-kill-myself-a-hot-little-blonde-chick' sort of look. Afraid of the look but afraid for 'her' best friend Kari did the best, and most sensible thing.

'She' let go.

Tai stormed into the house, only to knock the door into two eavesdroppers. Blonde and red headed eavesdroppers, to be exact. They looked up at the almost crazed adult and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, um, Tai," Tk stuttered, Sora almost afraid to say something, "what a pleasant surprise! Um, what brings you inside this, u-um, l-lovely home?" Sora still hadn't said anything as Tai glared down at them. Tk, still scared by the look he was giving 'him', tried another approach. "Um, well, you're probably wondering why the heck w-we're here. W-we're, um, j-just admiring the…..um….the….**woodwork**, on this door." 'He' then began to stroke the door fondly as if it were 'his' new pet poodle. "I mean, the _design_, the _artwork_. It's—" Tai let loose what sounded like a growl from a lion about to eat its' prey. Sora had enough.

"Bye!"

She jumped up faster than you could say, "Crap!!" and ran into the living room, leaving poor Tk to fend for 'himself' against the beast. Tk, feeling quite abandoned, looked back at the advancing Destined and gulped. This wont' end well…

"Takeru Takaishi," Tai growled, Tk getting chills from his using 'his' full name, "what is this I hear that you were **supposed**, let me repeat that, **supposed** to protect MY SISTER!?" Tk, confused, suddenly noticed Kari mouthing, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't' lynch me!" over Tai's shoulder. 'He' then understood. "OH. **That**. Um… Yeeeeah. Um, well, you see…—"

"I don't care! You were supposed to protect her, and you didn't do your job! Now she's hurt because of you! I…. I just can't believe you! I heard what Sora had told you 9 years ago, so why didn't you do it?! I thought you were smart, Tk!!" Tk bit 'his' lip and tried not to let Tai's harsh words get to 'him', but he was right. Kari… 'She' was hurt because of 'him', because of 'his' screw-up. 'She' was a main priority, and 'he' let 'her' down… 'He' had failed 'her'…

Kari…

"Tai, you're being too harsh! It wasn't Tk's fault at all! Look, if he hadn't been caught up in this," Kari replied, "then I know he would have—" 'She' didn't have time to finish as Tk suddenly jumped up, grabbed 'his' shoes, and ran from the apartment. The parents, who had come over to settle things, were taken back by this. "Tk?" Ms. Takaishi cried. "Tk, come back! Where are you going?!"

The sound of the elevator doors closing was her answer.

* * *

**Tk's POV**

_Tai's right, it's… it's all my fault! Why hadn't I been looking for her when I should have been? Why hadn't I been careful? Why did we stop in the fog when I knew it was a bad idea? God, It's all my fault!_

Tk, once 'he' got 'his' shoes on, raced outside as fast as 'he' could. 'He' didn't really feel up to looking or even being around any of them, Tai especially. But mostly, 'he' didn't want to have to look on 'his' failure, 'his' screw-up. Now Kari was turned into a guy and they didn't know how to change her back!

_'But you're changed, too,'_ a little voice inside 'his' head chirped. 'He' ignored it as 'he' ran down the sidewalk. And just to improve 'his' mood a large droplet of rain fell on 'his' head and a thunderclap rumbled through the cloudy sky. Tk growled. _'Great. Just what I needed.'_ Just as 'he' finished the thought many, many, many more raindrops began to fall. It began to rain so much that if you weren't protected the rain would hurt, which for Tk it did. He mostly blamed the weather forecasters on this. They were always wrong. It really didn't help things that it was cold out, and 'certain things' were happening, but 'he' tried 'his' hardest to ignore it. 'He' still ran fast, or as fast as 'he' could in Kari's sandals. 'He' just needed a place to think. That's all 'he' wanted. And 'he' found it. Looking ahead of 'him', 'he' saw something through the curtain of water. As 'he' got closer 'he' saw it was a thick cement rail. What was better, it was thick enough that you could sit on it. Perfect. And, as 'he' checked 'his' surroundings, it was in a secluded area. Hopefully, 'he' would have time to think. 'He' nimbly jumped onto the ledge and sat there, looking out at the lake that lay before 'him'.

_Now I can think. Oh, what am I going to do? It's not like I can act like nothing happened because something **did** happen. Tai is going to be angry with me forever, and I can't even look Kari in the eyes now! This is not going the way I had hoped._

Another thunderclap, but Tk didn't notice. 'He' just wrapped 'his' arms around 'his' knees and hugged them to 'his' chest. Not only that, but 'he' was getting another bad chill. 'He' smirked, then dropped it. If 'he' didn't get inside soon, 'he' could get really sick. _'What if Kari's out looking for me? What if… what if she gets sick? Oh, Tk, you're so stupid! Why'd you run out when you knew she'd run out after you? She could **die** because of you! You… dumb blonde!!' _Tk grinded 'his' teeth in anger. 'He' should be more careful! Why the heck didn't 'he' look ahead? Now, if Kari gets sick, it'd be on 'him'. Though 'he'd' deserve it. 'He' sighed and rested 'his' head on 'his' knees. The dress did a poor job at covering them and 'he' hoped no one was on the lake so they could see 'his' underwear. After a bit 'he' didn't care.

_Man, why… Why is this happening? Why, it's… it's so not fair. I never wanted to be turned into a girl. I… I never wanted to get Tai mad at me, and I… I never wanted to fail Kari… Oh…_

Before 'he' could really stop 'himself', tears fell from his eyes. 'He' didn't care this time and kept at it. It felt like the right thing to do. Burrowing 'his' head in 'his' knees Tk cried a bit harder. 'He' never wanted this to happen! Nothing was going right! And it was all 'his'—

"Feels like the world's on your shoulders, huh?"

Tk jumped at that. 'He' must have zoned out and not noticed that someone was suddenly beside 'him'. Looking up and to 'his' left, 'he' finally noticed Kari sitting beside 'him'. 'She' was looking out into the lake, one leg hanging down off the rail and the other brought to 'her' chest. 'She' was leaning on one hand and the other was rested on 'her' bent knee. Other than the fact that 'she' was absolutely soaked and looked very cold, 'she' looked perfectly calm. Kari then turned to 'him', a smile in place.

"It really isn't your fault, Tk. Remember that."

It was s short statement, but it was enough to make Tk feel even worse than 'he' already felt. Now Kari was out here in the freezing rain, probably already sick, and most likely won't go back in until 'he' was Ok. But 'he' was far from it. "H-How can it n-not b-be my fault, K-Kari? I m-mean, I…I messed up! I didn't protect you like I should have! I…. I'm sorry…" 'He' felt a sob rise in 'his' throat but didn't bother to choke it down. Then another came and then another. Kari frowned in sadness. 'She' hated to see 'her' best friend in such a bind like this. It hurt so much. Feeling like 'he' needed some comfort, 'she' smiled a bit.

"Hey," 'she' said softly. Tk looked up at 'her'. Gently, every so gently, Kari took her thumb and brushed away a tear on Tk's cheek, and smiled a smile that touched Tk more than 'he' knew.

"You don't have to cry anymore."

That did it for Tk. 'He' covered 'his' face and cried harder than 'he' had that day. Kari just cuddled 'him' up in a hug and held 'him' close. Tk wasn't sure what to say at a time like this. 'He' felt so foolish, in a way. Kari was way ahead of 'him'. "You don't have to say anything, Tk. Just cry," 'she' said quietly, hugging 'him' closer. Tk, crying as hard as 'he' was, managed to laugh a bit. "You… you always know what to say, Kari. How is it that at the right moments you know what—"

"—to say?" Kari smirked. "It's because I care. That's all." Tk smiled, a sniffle here and there. "Thanks," 'he' said as they parted. "I really needed that." 'He' sighed and sat back a little. Kari still had a loose grip on 'his' shoulders and let 'him' pull 'himself' together. After a bit, Tk looked up at Kari, 'his' beautiful blue eyes piercing through 'her' red ones.

Kari… wasn't sure how to really explain it. 'She' knew of 'her' feelings for Tk and all, but… Something else was working. The feeling… 'Her' feelings for 'him'… it grew to a point where nothing mattered. It didn't matter to 'her' that 'his' hair was matted against 'his' head or 'her' previous dress was probably ruined. It didn't matter that 'he' may not be the best at everything, or 'his' parents are divorced or 'he' barely got to see 'his' dear brother. 'She' didn't care if 'he' wasn't the smartest person in their school, or wasn't the best athlete. It just… didn't matter to 'her'. It was just that 'she' loved 'him' more than anything in this world. And nothing could make 'her' think otherwise. Everything 'he' did felt right to 'her'. Everything about 'him' was.. balanced. Symmetrical, even. There was nothing on 'him' that was out of proportion. Even if they now were the opposite genders, Tk was still 'her' idiotic yet loveable Tk, in a hyperactive, crazy blonde chick body. Though, looking 'him' over, and now that 'she' had time to think, it was indeed true that Tk really did look beautiful as a girl.

Tk, no doubt, was thinking along the same lines. It really didn't matter to 'him' that Kari wasn't the best at everything. No one's perfect. 'He' surely wasn't perfect, both of 'his' parents weren't perfect, and even 'his' trusty Digimon partner Patamon wasn't perfect. No one was. _'But she was,' _thought Tk. 'She' was perfect… to 'him'. 'Her' every move was fluid, like ripples in a still lake. 'Her' sophistication tantalized 'him' in more than one way. There… there weren't enough words in the known vocabulary to describe how 'she' made 'him' feel. It was… magical, I guess you could say. No, it was electrifying. Exuberant. Enthralling!! It was like poetry in motion, something 'he' was more familiar with, and the only thing that 'he' knew it to be. It was… _'She' _was… innocence. Pure. Clean. There was no flaw on 'her' what-so-ever. And even if 'she' was a guy now, 'she' was still perfect. Though, 'she' really did look handsome, the soaked sweater clinging to 'her' muscles, 'her' hair falling in 'her' eyes, giving 'her' a mysterious appeal… 'He' smiled. Kari really did look good as a guy.

Something felt right to them. Something told them everything will be alright. Something…..

_"But, hey…"_

….made them….

_"We'll do this…"_

….for….

_"…together."_

….one anoth—

"Tk! Kari, where are you?!"

The two teens, shaken by the sudden outburst, opened their eyes and tore apart, their lips inches apart. Kari's heart was hammering in 'her' chest and tried to get 'her' breathing in check. So Tai had found them. Great. "We're over here, Tai!" Kari called back, still holding onto the deeply blushing Tk. They took one look at each other, and looked the other way.

_'I was so stupid to…'_

_'Were his lips really that close…?'_

Removing 'her' hands from 'his' shoulders, Kari looked to 'her' right to see Tai and Sora show up under an umbrella. Tai, once they came into view, scowled. "Kari!" He cried. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Running off like that! You could get sick!" Kari smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. But a friend's in need. I don't see you jumping all over Tk and being worried he'd get sick since he **was** out here much longer than I was." 'She' gave him a scowl of 'her' own. Tai looked over at Tk, who looked down, and sighed. His anger quickly turned to guilt as he saw 'him' quivering and a couch sneaked in there. He immediately felt bad. Going up to 'him', he took off his jacket and placed it around Tk's shoulders. Tk looked up.

"We don't want you to get any more sick than you already are, now do we?" Tai said softly as he helped 'him' off the railing. Tk looked into the kind chocolate brown eyes 'he' had grown up with and felt a bit better. At least they are on good terms.

"But remember this. If I ever see you try and kiss my so-called 'sister' ever again, I swear to you, you'll be more like an Angel than ever before." Tk's smile dropped immediately. Maybe not **that** good of terms. As Tai opened another umbrella for 'her' and Tk, a pang like none other filled Kari's chest. 'She' was so close… So close to get what 'she' had been waiting five years for. With all the pain inside 'her' heart, Kari got off the railing. 'She' chose not to look at Tk on the way home, and was certain Tk was going to do the same. And as they began walking home, one painfully clear thought remained.

_'What am I to you?'_

* * *

So! How was it? I know, I know, it was boring, but we need chaps like these to get to the good stuff. Well, it took me a while (again) to make this, so I'll try and hurry with the next one. Band camp ((Go Blue Guard!! YAY! Core Whores rock!)) is coming up, and then skool so I'll be uber busy. But I will be faithful and finish this, even if it takes me the entire skool year and next summer. I don't think it will take me **that** long, but hey. Well, I have a feeling you all know what is going to happen in the next chapter. I know you peeps are smart. Unlike me… ((Friends come out and smack the living dickens out of her)) Heh, anyhoos, I want to say that it may take me two to three months to produce the next chap, but I'll try and make it two. I'm going to be pretty busy since I'm going to be a freshman ((Oh god no)) and I have to get ready for stuffs yeah. But I'll try and get chap four up. Be looking for chapter four – Popularity!


	4. Popularity

A/N: Hello, moto! Wow. I so totally broke my promise on two to three months. It's been skool, really. I've never really had any time to write, but now I do, because I love you all so much!! ((Plus I'm taking a Keyboarding class, and it has been going so **very** slowly... I suck at it... (sniffle) )) I mostly wanted to say thank you, all of you, for reviewing this! I actually thought I was a bit, shall we say, sappy in the last chap? Oh well. I hope it was still good. Well, in this chap Tk and Kari are, no doubt, no longer Tk and Kari. ((rolls eyes)) No brainer, I know. From here on they will be known as Kyle and Angel. But, unfortunately, there will be no kissing for the two teens—

(Karimon suddenly runs and dodges knives and scary things being thrown by Takari lovers)

(ahEm) As I was saying, there will be no kissing for the two teens YET. (Looks to see everyone calm down) Actually... ((blink)) ((blink)) I don't' know if I'll have them kiss at all. It almost always happens in Takehika stories, so I'll have Kyle kiss someone else—

(Karimon is suddenly knocked out cold by her large 7-foot squeaky hammer Joe Bob, held by her beloved muses)

Zidane: Well, THAT worked.

Sora: Do you think we went to hard?

Testament: It doesn't matter. She was being foolish, so we have to pick up from there. Sorry for the idiocy. Kyle and Angel will kiss and whatnot. Pay no heed in her imprudent words. She is nothing. Nothing, I tell you! Together with my spiffy crow helper-wife-thing and my super powered kilt we will take over this story and the world!! (strikes pose and pretty fireworks shoot out in the distance)

Sora and Zidane: Oooooooh.....

Sora: Anyways, she apologizes if any characters were a bit out of... um... character. ((shrugs))

Zidane: She also wants to point out that she hates high skool, she's tired, grumpy, she wants to be a 3rd grader again, is sore, hates life, cried three days on the first week of skool, still isn't used to the 'go to bed late from homework, get up early for skool' schedule, and feels fantabulicious! ((Cheezy grin))

Karimon: Ooooh.....my noggin....

(Muses look over, surprised that she had recovered so quickly)

Zidane: Uh oh...

Sora: We gotta split before we're stomped!

Testament: She can't do anything to us. Don't worry.

(Sora and Zidane give him the 'what the freak?!' kind of look. He merely smiles)

Testament: Trust me. She couldn't do anything to us even if she tried. (looking at their looks made him smile wider) Just wait. 3... 2... 1...

(Karimon appears behind Testament, hammer in hand) (Takes a big swing)

Karimon: Alright, you little snot. Time for some squeaky ti—

(Testament just looks at her and she drops the hammer)

Karimon: Can't..... resist..... too..... kawaii..... AAAAH!!!!!! (cuddles Testament like a new teddy bear. He looks over at Sora and Zidane and smirks)

Testament: Told you so.

Sora: She also wants to say that any clothing design thingies said in this fic ((Ambercrombie, Areopostale, Ecko Unltd, Hot Topic, etc)), she doesn't own it ((and some don't plan to)) and is sorry if she offends people who like or don't like it because personally she does not or really, really does. ((Does that confuse some of you? I think I confused myself...)) She doesn't mean to make fun of some clothes in any way. She just personally doesn't wear it for certain reasons. She holds no grudge towards people who do wear it (('cept a certain few at her skool)) and hopes you understand this. She also wants to point out that she will be making one of the two ((Angel or Kyle)) of them's life a living heck, so don't get mad. Get Stabby. ((Shakes head)) Don't' ask... I'm only a muse. Anyways, we've dawdled and...... 'cuddled' too long, so on with the fic!

**_Chapter Four—Popularity_**

**Angel's POV**

_Three weeks. _

_It has been three weeks since we've been change. And, to be truthful...... _

_It sucks. _

_Like whoa major. I mean, come on! I'm a freaking **girl** for God's sake! I was a BOY before. I never knew girls were so...... 'happy' and prissy and energetic and hyper and emotional! It just really sucks! (Sigh) But.... I know I have to get used to it whether I want to or not. It's just that, there are certain 'things' I don't really understand, ya know? I mean, why do girls wear such short skirts? do they really enjoy showing that much leg? And what's up with thongs?! What's do great about wearing butt floss all freakin' day?!? Well, I don't ever have to worry 'cause I have neither of both. And I don't plan no getting them any time soon. Even though Mom finally got a daughter, she might go crazy on the girl clothes and all, but I have my own freedoms, so I can do what I wish._

_I hope. _

_

* * *

_

The sun rose in the sky, the beautiful rays shining over buildings, houses, schools, shops, and apartment buildings. The rays went through windows upon windows, taking the people from their dreamful slumber. All was peaceful. The birds were chirping, people were waking up, and all was—

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Mmmm... Oh, shut up already!"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEE—_

**SMASH!!**

The once resourceful and proud alarm clock was soon reduced to a pancake as the culprit threw it at the nearest wall, sat up and stretched. Soon disturbed by the sound, the culprit's mother rushed into the room. Seeing them snuggle back into bed, she sighed. Going to the end of the bed, she took a hold of the comforter and pulled.

"Angel Takaishi, get out of bed this instant!" Ms. Takaishi said sternly, quite upset that she had destroyed the sixth alarm clock in six days. The girl curled into a fetal position and continued to sleep. The tank-top and guy boxers she was wearing were a bit loose on her, but she didn't care. She almost seemed to sink right into them. Nancy did the only thing she could do. Leaving the room then coming back a second later, she held something behind her back. "I'm warning you. If you don't get up this instant..." Angel, eyes still sealed shut, smiled.

"You'll do what?" She asked defiantly. She wasn't about to move until she was ready. And she'd be ready about seven hours from the present. Nancy smiled. She loved it when they were resistant. Whipping her hand out from behind her back, she took her plant mister, already filled to the brim with water and ice, and began to mist the 17-year old from head to toe. Angel, clearly not expecting this, squeaked and shot out of bed. Breathing hard, Angel glared hard at her beaming mother.

"I could have had a heart attack from the shock, you know!" She cried, still very shaken up from the cold water on her body. And from that effect a horrible chill swept through her body and she jolted from it. Nancy laughed. "That's why you should listen to me! Now," she said, smiling wider, "today is a very special day for you! We get to go shopping for your new clothes!" Angel groaned. This was one day she hoped she could skip. She already had an idea on what her 'beloved' mother had in mind, and she didn't like it one bit. So far she had to use Kyle's old clothes and vise-versa. (Minus the skirts, pink outfits, and things with lace and frills, which was basically his entire old wardrobe). The shirts were a little small, but stretched (some, anyways), and Mimi and Sora let her borrow clothes. But eventually they needed the clothes back and the other ones get too small (she already hit a growth spurt during this time). So switch to plan B: Get new clothes. Angel wanted nothing to do with this, but Kyle had to, too, so she did also. Speaking of Kyle... She still remembered what almost happened roughly a month ago, and her heart sank to the point where she didn't think it would rise ever again. It was the one thing she had been hoping five years for. And it slipped right through her fingers. It angered her in more than one way. Why did Tai have to find them when they almost kissed? Why hadn't she confessed her feelings for him sooner? Why? Why.....

'_So many question, such futile answers...'_

Nancy noticed Angel's downcast look, and already knew what she was thinking about. Angel had taken this really hard. She never told her what happened between her and Kyle three weeks ago, but didn't press the matter. It was their own business, and she didn't want to invade in on her. Taking in a deep breath, she walked over to Angel and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey, you Ok, babe?" Nancy asked quietly, flashing her a gentle smile. Even if she had never dealt with girl emotions as all she had was sons, she had dealt with older and younger sisters and cousins who she chose not to name or bother with nowadays. But when one of her brethren were in pain or hurting, or both, she did what she could to rise them from their upholding grief. Though she had gotten used to the sudden change of feelings and emotions. Moods were enough to handle, with anyone, that is. But she was there to help, no matter what. She then brushed her hand affectionately across Angel's soft cheek and said quietly, "I'm here to help, you know. If you ever need to talk..."

Angel looked up into the crystal blues of her mother, the blue as calm and as still as the sea in the eye of the storm, and felt a little better. At least there was someone close by to comfort her. At times like these, comfort was something that was on high demand. Especially with her and Kyle. Matt, Mimi, and Sora were comfort when need be. Tai, on the other hand...... He was still peeved about her not protecting Kyle, but he's gotten mostly over it. He chose not to say what happened while he stepped out of the apartment (he claims he has allergies and his eyes were 'irritated' and red) and no one pressed the matter any further than it needed to be as no one really wanted to feel the wrath of the Kamiya boy. And Kyle..... They were still best friends and everything, but their relationship seemed... different. After what happened to them three weeks ago? And what **_didn't_** happen? Well, I'd be mad and feel a bit weird. Angel had been waiting so long for it to happen... and it didn't...

"Angel? Honey, are you Ok?"

Angel was suddenly jolted into consciousness, her eyes snapping open, probably closed in thought, and looked up at Nancy. Seeing the look in her eyes made her smile. "I'm Ok," she said, trying it reassure her, but knowing she wouldn't. Nancy still had a skeptical look in her eyes, but she let it slide. This was stressful enough, and she didn't want to get another migraine. So, taking in a deep breath, she smiled. "Well, I guess we should get ready, shouldn't we? I can't **wait** to see some new clothes on you!" Angel half smiled, clearly not looking forward to the rest of the day. She didn't want to get (she flinched at the very thought) _skirts_, and _girly things_. She liked wearing the guy pants and tank-tops and wife beaters. She slept in her old boxers, though she'd have to roll it up once or twice to fit it, and felt more comfortable in them. But it wouldn't work once she went back to school. Nancy had called the school and lied that she had to go on a mission for the Digiworld, would be gone for a few months, and that she had to leave ASAP. She had a feeling that the principal. Mr. Botanoni, (which roughly translates to "pig demon") didn't believe her, but he kept quiet. She never liked him in the first place. He had said that she and Kyle were being Digidestined for a publicity stunt. It made her mad just thinking about it. But right now all she had to worry about was what she'll wear. She just hoped it wasn't what she was dreading.

* * *

"Kyle, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." He muttered as he pulled his shirt on and went to the front door. Slipping his shoes on, he ran to catch up with his fast walking mother. He wasn't all too thrilled to be going where he was going. Especially since it was probably his "mother" (emphasize on the "mother") that was probably going to do most of the picking and choosing. He wasn't all into the Aeropostale (A/N: I know some peeps like it, but personally I don't. Sorry...) and Ecko Unltd. stuff. It just really didn't click with him. But Mrs. Kamiya wanted the best for him, so he'd have to go along. For a time.

They made their way out of the apartment building and went straight to the subway. The store that Mrs. Kamiya had in mind was near Kyoto, so it could take a while. Kyle looked up into the clear sky. It was such a beautiful day out, and he was stuck being in the subway for a good hour and a half or so. This was NOT something he planned on doing for the week. Getting a ticket and getting in a car, Kyle sat back in his seat and sighed. He really didn't want to be anywhere but back at home. He then slouched in his seat and slid his hands in his pockets. He didn't mean to just leave his foot in the aisle, but it was mighty comfortable, and he didn't mean to trip anyone. Not noticing any of his surroundings, (as he wasn't very good at that), he hadn't noticed the collective sigh of about six middle schoolers as they stared dreamy eyed at him. Looking up at the ceiling of the fast moving train and resting his head on the back of the seat, Kyle sighed again. He just couldn't get what almost out of hid head. They were so close... So close in kissing... He had been waiting so long for it to happen.

_'Too long,'_ he thought.

Suddenly feeling a tap on his left shoulder, he looked up to his left and noticed a little girl looking at him intently. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked, a smirk in place. The girl looked no older that thirteen. She had cork screwed hair pulled into two pigtails high on her head, her tight screws falling about her face. Her hair was the color of deep maroon, her eyes a deep forest green. She had a few freckles dotting her nose and as looking at him with earnest eyes. Once Kyle spoke she looked back at her pack and all six of them giggled. Looking back at him with those big eyes, she seemed cute enough. Until she spoke.

"My friend wants your number. Can she have it?" The little girl asked, smiling at the end. Kyle really wasn't sure what to say. What were you supposed to say to that? He just looked at her with an amused look, then chuckled. "Well, where's your friend?" He asked. The little girl looked back, then looked at him again. "She's really shy and chickened out in coming over here." She looked back yet again and probably sneered at the girl for one of her friends sneered back. Kyle smiled in full.

"Well, tell your friend to come here if she wants to talk to me," Kyle said. The little girl nodded, then yelled, "Kira, c'mere! He wants to talk to you!!" The little remark would have been cute it Kyle hadn't felt that his eardrum just popped. But at least the shout worked. In a flash another little girl was over there, red face and all. Kira, on the other hand, looked completely different from the first girl. Jet black hair and ice blue eyes accompanied her rich tan skin. She was a lot shorter than her friend and was a bit chubbier, too. Her hair fell flat against her head and she looked like a real introvert, if you may. She slowly pushed up her large glasses and gulped. "You didn't have to yell, Cayli," she said quietly as Cayli smiled wryly.

"Then do your own dirty work," Cayli said with another wide smile. Kira gulped again, looked at Kyle with a very red face, and did the only thing she could.

She pointed her finger at Cayli and declared, "she made me do this on a dare, honest! I swear to Bob she did!" Cayli just looked at her, shook her corkscrew head and giggled. "You know you like him, Kira. Don't go around switching the blame when it was **you** (BIG emphasis on you) that wanted his number in the first place." She then stuck out her tongue and smirked. Kira took in a deep breath and pushed up her glasses. Kyle, as he looked over the situation at hand, smirked and shook his head.

"Shouldn't you girls be going for boys your age?" He asked lightly. The two looked at him, then each other, then looked up in thought as this suddenly seemed to register.

"You know? That would be nice," Cayli said softly. Kira nodded. Kyle sighed. Maybe they'd forget the whole thing and be done with it. He really didn't feel up to having a few middle schoolers hanging on his every word and following him everywhere. Thinking a bit, he, actually, didn't really mind. Now, if only one other person would give him their full attention... He still talked to Angel and all, but... things were different now. He couldn't look at her in the eyes now without thinking about what happened three weeks ago. And her lips were so close...

"But ya know," Cayli suddenly said, snapping Kyle out of his thoughts. He looked over at her, her smile wide.

"Older boys butts are so much better to look at," she declared, she and Kira giggling maniacally at the end. Kyle heaved a big sigh. This was NOT what he wanted on a Monday. **Especially** from a bunch of kids. But they were giddy and happy, so he didn't want to rain in on their parade. He just smirked and replied, "Well, what if the guy you were crushin' for doesn't have a butt? Then what?" He personally didn't care for this matter, though when it came to a certain someone... He blushed faintly. He didn't mean to look at her's, but, I mean, c'mon!

"Well... I dunno. He's still more mature than the boys we know," Kira said. Kyle raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" The girls looked at each other, then looked down. "Um..........well, aren't you more mature?" Cayli asked quietly, not looking up at him. Kyle smirked softly and placed a hand on each girls shoulder. They looked up.

"Hey, I know a bunch of guys that are a LOT less mature that most of the guys you know. Older guys aren't good for girls your age. Plus, "he added with a small blush, "I'm kinda crushin' for someone else." The girls' shoulders drooped a bit. "But, hey," he said in a soft tone. The girls looked up at him with earnest eyes. "There are younger guys you can go for. You know, your own age? It'd be a lot less heartbreaking than for going for older guys." The two looked at one another, and, with sad faces, nodded. Kyle sighed inwardly. At least the hard part was done.

"So... when can she get your number?" Cayli asked after a bit, her evil little smile in place. Kyle looked at her, heaved another BIG sigh, and laughed.

This was going to be harder that he thought.

* * *

He jumped from one building to the next, his legs feeling no strain. He bounded here and there, going so fast that no mere mortal would be able to see him. His watchful eye kept a sharp look out for his target and didn't plan on missing them. His sharp eyes darted this way and that, watching everything and letting nothing out of his sight. 

'_The little... Didn't know the city was **this** big,'_ the Digimon growled. Finally coming to a stop, Jakuomon crouched low on top of an apartment complex and gazed down. Looking at all of the people down below him, he sneered.

_'How am I to find this brat?! They must be here somewhere! Where could they—' _

Looking down, then grinning evilly, he spotted the brown haired brat he needed. Following them, he saw them go into a store. Since he couldn't follow them, he waited.

And waited.

And waited and waited and waited.

And when he thought he could wait no more who should pop out but the target. He sighed, then followed them again. Following them for almost six blocks the target turned to face an alley as if they decided to go down it. They looked down the oh-so scary alley, looked left and right, then by some other worldly power looked up near where Jakuomon was. He didn't have to worry about them seeing him since he had a cloaking power and needn't worry about some child seeing him. The target looked back at the alley, then slowly took a hesitant step inside. Jakuomon smiled. This was perfect. All he needed now was a perfect moment to spring on them. And his moment came all too soon. As the teen turned the corner near the end of the alley, Jakuomon followed them, went to the ledge, and jumped...

* * *

_I really don't know what drove me to go down the alley. I already had bad enough memories whenever I passed one. I guess it was just a way to get to where I was going much faster that I thought. But I still had enough bad thoughts. Mom already knew of my slight phobia with alleys, so she wouldn't have pressed me to go in there. Mom and I split when we got to Kyoto. She told me to call her when I need her or she'll call me when she needed me. But... I knew I had to, just to get it over with. It was Ok when I first edged my way in. I slowly got down to the end and turned the corner to the left. I could see the end so I kept going. _

_Then things got, surprisingly, better. I guess you could say I got to a point where I wasn't afraid of these three walls anymore. They weren't as scary as I really thought they were. Yeah, sure, they are dark and dank and evil and... and... _

_Um... Let's not think about that now. Heh, um, yeah. Anyhoos, it was all great, that is, until something glanced off my shoulder. Don't know what it was, don't care. I was out of there before the pain really set in. I didn't run, as you may think. I was actually about a foot away from the end. The funny thing is, Mom was trying to find me when the store she was in was right next to me. Huh, ironic, I guess. I just hope this day gets better. _

_...Which usually means it won't. _

_

* * *

_

"Kyle, please, just try it on!"

Kyle gave his mother a death glare, but took the clothes she handed him and went into the dressing room. He growled. He never had a choice in what he wore. When he was a girl (it felt so awkward to say) he got to wear just about anything he wanted. He knew how to dress and how not to. But now that he was a boy, his precious freedom was gone. He sighed. Now that he thought of it, and actually really, really thought about it, since when did he have freedom at all?

Mrs. Kamiya tried not to growl. Having a teenage boy (or a teenager for that matter) is a pain and a blessing at the same time. Oh, how she had missed the old days. She had missed the simple life, when she knew he'd be home at the right time and not some ungodly hour and didn't have to worry about attitude as he was MUCH smaller than she. Nowadays (a vein just about broke in her forehead when thinking about this) she NEVER knew when he'd be home, she NEVER knew how his life is, and with attitudes? She almost wished child abuse was legal. But, (she had to force this to mind) she loved him and this was a part of life. That she wished she could fast forward. About five years. She heaved a sigh. But she straightened up as she heard the door open up and out came....

"I would say I hate this, but that would be putting it lightly," Kyle hissed, his eyes very narrow. Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "Don't you look handsome!" Kyle's eyes, somehow, got narrower. He was clad in a green t-shirt with the words "Ambercrombie Baseball" on the front, outlined in yellow. The tag on his pants indicated that they were dark khaki vintage chino, and he was wearing white shoes. Mrs. Kamiya then took a comb out of her purse and combed his bangs to one side, making it look like a comb over. With a smile, Mrs. Kamiya clapped her hands together and smiled like a giddy schoolgirl. At the other end of the store five or six girls looked at Kyle, looked at each other, and giggled furiously. Kyle breathed in and breathed out his nose in annoyance. "Can we leave yet?"

"Not yet. I want you to try on a few more outfits. Don't you like it?" Kyle looked at her. "Mom, you know I hate baseball." She shook her head. "Oh, you're fine. Now, let me see the back!" Kyle sighed, then slowly turned to show the words "It's my fate to steal home plate" on the back. Mrs. K was loving this. She just wondered why Kyle didn't. "Oh, if only you would understand how hot this is on you... You're so childish." She said in a low tone. Kyle snorted. "Mom, if we don't leave, I swear to you, I'll... I'll strip to my socks and boxers and walk out of this store." Mrs. Kamiya just looked at him. "Right. Now, let's see, how about this shirt? It'll look great with your—"

Kyle had had enough. With that he growled.

"I'm sick and tired of all this..." he stripped off his shirt.

"...bullcrap with you... "He tore off his undershirt.

"...trying to rule my life! I'm sick of it!!"

Mrs. Kamiya face went six shades whiter that it was as Kyle's pants hit the floor. The girls at the end of the store about had heart attacks as Kyle slouched and crossed his arms, giving his horrified mother a "Well?" sort of look. Mrs. Kamiya, somehow gaining color back, became enraged.

"Kyle Kamiya!! You put your clothes back on this instant!!" She just about screamed. Though her demand didn't work quite the way she wanted it to. Instead, Kyle shrugged his shoulders and stepped out of his shoes, walking casually to the door. Mrs. Kamiya was mortified. He was about to make a complete fool out of himself in front of complete strangers. So she had to go to plan B: begging.

"Please, Kyle," she pleaded. "Please, I beg of you, don't do this!! Please!!!" Kyle's foot was about one inch out the door. He smirked. This might turn out better that he thought. He turned on his heels to face her, a smile in place.

"Have you given up yet?" He asked, feeling mighty powerful. Mrs. Kamiya pouted and frowned, but nodded. Kyle smiled wider and walked back to his clothes. Mrs. Kamiya only shook her head. "Why must you **do** this to me?" She muttered under her breath. Kyle just looked at her as he put his 'right' clothes on.

"Lady, when you get stuck in the Digiworld and been through the kind of crap I've been through, let alone getting stuck in the Dark Ocean and crap like that, while getting shot at, stabbed at, had tons of Digimon going after you to somehow castrate you, and deal with gianormous vampires, dragons, and puppets (shudder), then nothing else really matters." With that, he went outside. Mrs. Kamiya only growled and followed him.

* * *

_I really didn't think this day was going to get any better. I've already been asked by now seven girls for my number, not to mention six more from when I almost went outside half naked. Hey, it was a good idea at the time... Plus, I have a splitting headache, and Mom is a complete pain in the arsenic! (Sigh) Oh well. I just hope Angel is having a better time than me. Then again, since when did that ever happen? _

_We can only hope._

* * *

Kyle smiled at his appearance. He always knew that Hot Topic could solve anything. Mrs. K didn't approve of it too much, but remembering what happened an hour ago made her keep quiet. She was then changed when she saw a pink and white Care Bears shirt ("Aww... I love this show...") and immediately fell in love. She then looked over at him, a Gothic Hello Kitty shirt in her hands.

"Are you really going out like that?" She asked, wrinkling her nose. He looked at her through the mirror, "Well, why wouldn't I?" He really didn't find anything wrong with his appearance. He had on black pants ((they sagged a bit)) with chains hanging from his belt loops, with white and black skater shoes to match. He wore a yellow and dark green Invader Zim wristband with Gir yelling "Ride the Pig!!" as he rode the fabulous pig through the sky in big bold letters on his left hand. On his right was the Happy Bunny in blue with the words "You Suck, and That's Sad" on it. Mrs. K didn't find that all too funny, but it really was. Then, to finish off his outfit, he wore a black Inu-Yasha long-sleeved shirt that covered all but his fingertips with flames licking up the arms and up around the neck and wrapped around the Japanese kanji for "demon" on the back. Inu-Yasha was outlined in silver and gold and was wielding the Tetsusaiga, the enormous blade slashing through the wind with sakura blossom petals falling all around. Pretty much to say, it was all good. Kyle smiled. He was tired of the pretty boy (girl?) look and was plenty fine with this one. He didn't care what people thought of him now that he dressed like this. He then smiled wider. It really didn't matter since they didn't know it was 'him' in the first place. He chuckled a bit. It felt good knowing that people won't hound you all the time. Like when he was a girl...

"Kyle?"

He looked up in the mirror to meet his mother's eyes. He saw the concern in her eyes, but smiled to reassure her. The last thing he needed was more worry. He had had plenty of that already. "I'm fine. No need to panic." He then flashed her a cheezy grin. She half smiled, but nodded. He had been through so much... It still amazed her to see him and Angel keep going after all of this. Not to mention having their genders switched. It really impressed her, to be truthful, seeing them keep going, having been robbed of their emotional strength almost to the limit, but keep pushing ahead day after day after day. It must be why they were appointed Digidestined in the first place. She knew Kyle, or Kari, for that matter, would make it big in life. She had faith in him, and knew he would make good choices in life. Being a Digidestined, on the other hand, wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She never wanted him to put himself in danger. But it was for the better good, so she was fine with that. He really mesmorized her,a nd she was proud of him and Tai. She then went over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You really are something, you know that?" She whispered in his ear, kissing him on the cheek after that and snuggling into his cheek. Kyle blushed deeply. He already felt embarrassed with his mother hugging him, but with her kissing him on the cheek? And with people in the store and looking in? He was seventeen, not seven. He'd feel better if he had a paper bag over his head and they were in a closet in the middle of nowhere. Looking to his right he noticed a group of punkers giving him weird looks as they stared at the huge love fest. Kyle's face became five shades redder.

"Um, Mom? Can you, uh, let me go now?" He asked as a bunch of kids snickered as they passed by. Mrs. K opened her eyes, looked at his red face, and let go, a blush of her own creeping onto her cheeks.

"Sorry. I was savoring the moment," she chuckled, letting her oh-so humiliated son go. Kyle shook his head. Could this day get any worst?

And, by some weird chance, he glanced outside and spotted...

"Angel?!"

Just across the way down yonder (meaning right across the street) was Angel trying on clothes. And was she ever! From what she was wearing he knew it was not her choosing. She was clad in a pink and purple tank-top (the two colors she hated the most) with lace on the straps (another feature she hated the most) and along the top. It was very stretchy, and showed much of her stomach. She was then wearing a white frilly skirt that had ruffles on the bottom and went up a little with the slightest gust of breeze. It was **definitely **something she would never wear. In her hair were two bobby pins in an X holding her bangs back, which didn't look good **at all**, and she had a bandana (again, in pink) and, as he looked closer, she had gotten her ears pierced, two diamond studs gleaming in the morning sun. Then, to finish off the outfit, she had on knee high boots that were white and the heels looked like pasta, the heels about five inches high and three centimeters wide. She looked to be having a hard time walking in them, and Kyle wasn't surprised. Angel had only been a girl, what, three weeks now? She had no time to try and figure out high heels and all that jazz. Ms. Takaishi then appeared behind her, smiling. She said something that made Angel turn her head towards her. And just then, everything went in slow motion. Kyle's eyes grew wide as he eyed the step Angel was about to step off of. He wanted to yell out to her, warn her, do something! But it was too late.

The heel of her right foot slipped off the cursed ledge. He turned his head away; he couldn't bare to watch her fall. His heart was hammering in his chest and he dared not look, but he did and saw... Angel catch herself. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out. At least she was saved. He couldn't bear to see her get hurt. As he got his breathing in check, he glanced down the street to see if cars were coming so he could cross over to her. And as he looked to his right he saw two bikers almost collide. One swerved out of the way and yelled censored things back at the other one. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at Angel to find her flat on her face. His eyes went wide.

'_Oh, God...'_

All progress on the street stopped and everyone was staring at Angel. The group that gave Kyle the weird looks in Hot Topic were now pointing and snickering at Angel, her rear up for everyone to see. Kyle couldn't believe this. This had to be the most humiliating thing for anyone to go through. He was about to go over there and help her up, as a **NICE** person would. He suddenly got a horrible chill. It chilled him to the very core. Painful goosebumps rose all over his body. And then, everything froze.

The wind blew.

Her skirt flew up.

Hello Kitty smiled at the world.

Kyle couldn't believe this was happening. This **couldn't** be happening...

Ohmagahd, panties!!" A dude nearly screamed with laughter. With that about eighty-six percent of the teenage population on the street howled with laughter. Kyle just about died. He always knew that Angel was clutzy, but this was even worst.

* * *

"Angel? Angel!!"

Kyle ran up and down the length of the alleyway. After the little 'mishap' that about ruined her life Angel had run into an alley about six blocks from where she was. He didn't blame her one bit. Having something like thid happen, especially to a girl, is something no one should go through. He checked beside a dumpster. _'Dangit, where is that girl?! I had no idea a pink and purple and white blonde chick would be so freaking hard to spot in a **grey** alley!!! Where could she be? Where could she—'_

"(sniff)"

Kyle stopped. What was that? Could it...

"(sob) (sniffle)"

Kyle looked from left to right . Then looked up.

"...Angel?"

There she was, sitting on the very last landing of a fire escape, curled up in a protective little ball and sobbing. Kyle rushed up the ladder and the stairs to get to her. She needed comfort, and he was going to give her all that she—

"Go away."

He stopped a foot away from her. What did she just say? Kyle frowned in confusion. Did she really...

"Please... just... go away..."

"Angel... it's gonna be Ok. Really, it—""No, it won't. I made a complete fool out of myself. It won't go away." The words were harsh and forceful. You could really feel the pain in them, as if her very soul was lashing out. Kyle bent down to her level. He reached out to her. "Angel... I promise you, everything will be alright. It will, don't worry."

"No, it won't!" Angel cried, smacking his comforting hand away and sobbing much more. "It won't get better! I'm still a moron, I'm still a clutz, and I'll never be a boy ever again! NEVER!!!" Kyle just looked on. He couldn't do anything to convince her with her thinking like that. But... there had to be a way... There had to be! With that he became angry .

"What, so you're just going to give up? Just like that? I'm not about to let you give up! You're too strong for that! You're... you're the strongest person I've ever met! You're strong, powerful, and you never give up." There was no way he would let her continue thinking like that. Then something came to him. "Remember when we were falling from that cut rope when Puppetmon cut it? We were hurdling into oblivion, and there was no one to save us. Not Tai, not Matt, not Sora... no ne. Not even Angemon was able to at the time. And you didn't give up there! And remember when I was taken to the Dark Ocean?" He visibly shuddered with the mere mention of it. "I wasn't able to contact you or anything, and at the time I was very scared. But you didn't give up until you found me. And I thank you **so** much for that. You never gave up then, and I won't let you give up now! You say it won't get better, so you just stop. Sure, you feel like the world is after you, and sure, everyone saw your pink and white panties." Angel's eyes snapped up to meet his, her eyes ever wide.

"You saw them, too?!? Oh maaaan..." She then shoved her face back into her knees and continued crying. Kyle sighed.

"Look..." He said, resting a hand on his knee. "Yeah, I, um, saw your panties, but it wasn't your fault. Accidents and things like this happen. And most of the time you can't control it. But we can't let things like this bring us down. I won't let you bring yourself down. I care too freakin' much about you to let you tear yourself up like this!"

'_Whoops...'_

He looked down at Angel, his heart hammering in his chest. He just made a big, BIG slip, and hoped she didn't hear him. If she had... What would she think? But he looked down at her and was glad to see her head down. She hadn't moved form that position since he started talking, about ten minutes ago. Perhaps she had tuned out? He hoped she had and hadn't heard him. So he just attempted to brush off his little comment.

"Um, I, uh, didn't mean that _quite_ the way that sounded. What I meant was I care about you as a _friend_. And I really do, ya know? You just can't give up like that." He sighed inwardly at his mistake. At least he covered it up as quickly as he could. Sure, she almost kissed him three weeks ago, but what made him think she would ever like him? He was just... Kyle...

'_Wait...'_

"Please, listen to me..."

'..._Friend...?'_

"I absolutely won't let you give up. Just try..."

'_Just a... friend...?'_

Kyle then laid his head on her knees, brushing his brown strands up against her blonde locks in an affectionate sort of way. He sighed ever so softly. "Please, Angel," he whispered, a pleading tone hidden in his ever calm voice. "Please... don't give up on me now... I.. I can't do this alone. I need your support with me. Don't give up just yet. I won't let you, you here me?"

"..."

"Angel?"

"..."

"Angel... please..."

"............................"

"............................"

"............................'k"

Kyle smiled faintly. At least she had listened to him and his preaching. He hated to preach, but when the time called for it, then by all means it was worth it. He didn't want her to feel really bad. He was glad she at least said something. He rested a hand on her knees, a kind look in his eyes even if she didn't see them. "Hey, I'll wait for you at the bottom, 'k? If you need to cry some more, then you can cry 'till you can't anymore. Just.... don't give up on me, Ok?" After a bit Angel nodded slowly. Kyle nodded, then slowly got up and headed for the stairs. He was about to go down when he snuck one last look at her. He then said, "Please keep going. I love you as a friend, and I couldn't bear to see you just... die like that. You're my best friend in the whole world. Don't let out on me just yet." With that he added, "Please." And with the wind, he was gone.

"..........."

"..........."

A whisper in the wind.

'..._If I'm just a friend to you...'_

"......(sniffle)......"

'..._then why do you...'_

"......(sob)......"

'_...care so much...'_

"...........Ohhh...."

'..._about me...?'_

Her question was left unanswered and she knew it would stay like that for some time. Slowly, very slowly, a crystalline tear trailed down her rosy cheek, to be lost and forgotten as her question was. She slowly looked to the Heavens. Why did he play her like this? Why was he doing this to her? Was it to hide his feelings, or perhaps he didn't want to hurt himself by taking the chance? What was his cause? Why did he play these games, especially with her torn and tattered heart? She couldn't take anymore of this. She needed answers. She needed solace. She needed peace-of-mind. But with him complicating things she would get nothing. Why didn't he realize that she was hurting...because of him. I know he didn't mean to, but it was happening all the same. Well, like he said, accidents do happen, and sometimes we have no control of them But... Was it an accident that she loved him the way that she did? What it a mistake for her to take that chance with him, and risk it all? Was it all a lie, after all?...

The only answer to that question may never some. But she would wait...

'..._Somehow...'_

* * *

Well......... I don't really know. Just send me feed-back, and Ill take off from there. Can't really say a lot off of this chap, but I really hope you all like it. Yeah, Tk lovers are going to hunt me down and kill me as I made a complete fool out of him/her/thing... Yeah. But Kyle will be getting his later on, so I'll make them even. Be looking out for the next chap ((I have yet to name it)), and since I have more free-time ((something I rarely get)) I'll be able to get more done. Like the 5th chap! YAY! **STABBY STABBY!!** **_HAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!_** ((Eyes become evil red swirlies and she ran with Stabby Stabby, her beloved dagger, out of the room and down the hall)) ((Maniacal laughter is heard))

Sora: Um...... Sorry for that. She hasn't really been sleeping all too well... Um, but be looking out for the next chap!! Yeah... (sigh) ((Looks out nearby window to see Karimon running through the streets, screaming hysterics and saying something along the lines of, "The moose told me to!! I swear it on my can of Spaghettios!!"))


	5. All In a Day's Work

A/N: Ok, there is no excuse. I am such a bad author. It's not even funny. I am way more than just sorry. It was really all my fault that I didn't finish the story long before now, and I am so very sorry. I really can't say it enough. It's just that now since I have harder classes ((Algebra, Latin, Biology… Gym counts, too, on some level)) I've had no time what-so-ever. And I'm so very sorry about that. But, heck, some peeps want me to succeed other than just being a writer and whatnot ((I want to be an animator)), so I have only a limited amount of time on the computer at my house. I have to wait until the weekends to go over to dad's. And even there I only have 30 minutes on the internet and I have to worry about my step-brothers wanting to be in the comp.

And that just sucks.

But, I really hope that this chapter isn't as sucky as I think it is. I kind of rushed this a little, and I hope Kyle and Angel don't sound too weird. Please review, and don't hate me. I'll probably change some things to make it better later on.

…Well, now that I have time to think some, I wouldn't really call myself a bad author, just a really bad estimator. I'm REALLY bad at that. ((In Math and real life)) I really wanted to say that I'm so sorry for the wait. And, since I'm such a nice person, I'll wait for the long explanation at the end of the story so you won't have to worry about it! It's that nice of me?

((Silence is heard))

((Karimons' smile drops some)) Isn't it? ((She looks at all the unhappy Takari lovers' faces and crossed arms and gulps))

Well, anyhoos, um, well, I really had a reason, I really did. It was skool, mostly. I hate skool. It sucks.

((A cough is heard, but nothing else))

…As I'm sure that all of you know that. Yeah. Moving right along here, just to let you know, this chapter is much longer than the others. My longest chapter was chapter 2, and it was 16 pages on Word. Though this isn't long by much, it's still pretty packed down with words, being at 20 pages long at font 10. It won't be the longest one I'll have, but let it have it's famae for a bit. FAME! It's fame in English, dangit! AUGH!

…Sorry, I have been having Latin moments ever since I started taking it. Though my Latin teacher will be proud, this is not the time or place thingy. But, anyhoos, just don't get bored with me just yet. And, please, stay with me 'til the end. I really want to finish this, and I want to make you all happy and stuff, so please, stay with me. I will try and stay on one subject since now I'm getting my homework done in class and some days don't have homework at all except Algebra or Latin. Never Biology. Anyhoos, I want to say I am so very sorry to all of you who are reading this, and I want to say that I will start writing my chapters out before I type them. I think that's why it took so long. Shame on me.

**((SIDE NOTE: ((Don't you just hate those?)) If you don't know, all the things that Kyle and Angel do ((think, speak of, etc.)), these are all actions that their new bodies are doing. It's sort of a survival thing, if you think about it. If you were changed to the opposite gender, wouldn't your new body sort of change its' actions to survive in this new body? I know that sounds weird, but it kinda makes sense. Kinda.))**

And, another thing. While the original story is happening, another little side story will be taking flight behind the scenes. And it will lead into my next story. And, the hero of that story will be…

DAVIS!

Didn't expect that, huh? Yeah, the next story I'll do will be all about Davis and some girl. But, she isn't an original Digidestined nor a new one. You've never met her. So ha. You'll just have to wait and see.

And, btw, Davis isn't a total loser. I'm sorry if I made him seem like one. He really isn't. He will become much better as the story progresses. We just have to get rid of a few things right now.

But, as they say, the show must go on!

**_Chapter Five – All In A Day's Work_**

_'Grr…Man, where is she?'_

He stared at the apartment complex for some time, his eyes never leaving that certain balcony of that certain apartment where that certain someone supposedly lived… He hadn't seen her in a while, and was very worried. He just didn't know why she hadn't called him in such a long period of time. He missed her calls, her e-mails, her sweet voice on the other line or her calming words across the computer screen. He wondered why they weren't there for so long. And it angered him some. But, with Davis, less was always more.

_'God, where the freak could she **be**?'_

He crossed his arms and slouched. She hadn't been in school for a little over month now, and he worried about her. She never missed this much school, as she was a perfect attendance student and all. He didn't know why she wasn't there, and he did question why. Though one thing he did know was that he missed her, and a lot. He missed her beauty, her grace, the way she moved, and her wonderful glowing smile…

Davis sighed. In more than one way he missed Kari, but his teacher had said she had moved or something of that sort. Even TZ moved! It just struck him odd, seeing as they had moved all of a sudden, without saying a word to any of the other Digidestined or their friends at school, but it wasn't his place to say. It just seemed a little weird. He growled. He just hoped that jerk wasn't with his precious angel…

"It's not like she likes him or anything," he murmured, bringing his leather jacket closer to his body to block out the unwanted cold. The weatherman was particularly **off** on the forecast today; the dark clouds making the spring season feel like some freakish winter surprise. _'Sunny skies my foot,'_ he thought. _'They're never accurate.' _The weather was never right lately. What would be sunny skies turns into pouring rain and what was supposed to be a cold front turns out to be almost record highs heats. And that was all in the last four weeks!

Lately…

Lately nothing was right to him. Besides the fact that his other half was missing, other things had been happening. Weird things had been happening. He would see things… things that weren't really there or weren't supposed to be there. He thought, maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe the Digiworld had a flux in the dimensions somewhere. Yeah, that had to have been it. But when those "things" looked at him and started towards him, how do you really differentiate between illusion and reality? And when they would reach out to him… It was like when the Digimon from the other world came to the real world and only Yolie and Joe could see them at first, those five some years ago. But… he was the only one who saw them. Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe he was making things up in his mind because he missed Kari so much. Or… Or maybe something in the Digiworld was ruptured and it was affecting the real world? He may have been the only one seeing things, but at least he wasn't the only one feeling the difference. Everyone, Digidestined mostly, if not only, could feel it. Like, something was missing. Something big. Something they should all really know about. For some reason, he had been feeling... What was the word, the word he wanted? Frantic? Worried? Anxious, lately?

_'Desperate,_' his mind chimed. He didn't understand it. He didn't understand any of this. How was he supposed to understand something that he didn't know what it was in the first place? Like you were supposed to understand the confusing matters of the "beyond". He snorted. Yeah. Beyond was a perfect word for it. Beyond this world. Beyond this universe! …Beyond him, his understanding of it. Completely, that is. All he knew was that this… 'feeling', if you may, was something that he should pay attention to. Closely.

"Unlike the crappy weather station," he mumbled, a gust of white breath escaping his lips in a sigh as he brought his jacket closer to his soccer honed body. It was absolutely frigid, at least a high of 45. And it was at the least a 10 minute walk home.

Home…

A place he didn't want to be sometimes. It wasn't that it was a horribly awful place; his parents loved him more than anything in this world. It just has been… rather rough on him as of late. As he thought about it, it made less and less sense. He had been having nightmares for the last month or so. People always asked him if he had slept that night. No, not slept well, slept at all. And he'd reply yes, but he knew they could see the bags under his eyes and knew he hadn't. They would never know what went on in his dreams. He would make sure of that. It was weird, though. He never lost sleep over a dream before. But, the weird thing is that these… nightmares… They almost started around the same time that Tk and Kari began to miss school. He never had nightmares; Lord knows how much he sleeps. But mostly, what he had seen… He shuddered, not out of the cold, I assure you. He didn't want to think about it.

_"No… NO! Oh, please, God, noo! Somebody **heeelp meee!** Somebody!_

_…(__sob)…anybody…"_

He closed his eyes. He really, **really**, didn't want to think about it. But it kept slipping in there every now and again. Especially when he didn't want it to. It even happened when he was at soccer practice, and it was so sudden that he lost his footing and missed the goal completely, something that he hadn't done since elementary school. His coach worried about him, as he was the star player, and even said that he couldn't come back to practice until he had gotten a full night's rest. He wasn't sure when that would be, but he trusted his coach, as much as he wanted to punch him in the face. He still didn't know why this was happening to him. All of the bad stuff usually happen to the original Digidestined. Why was it happening to the newbie?

But… It was the dreams… It was her…

She… the girl in his dreams… she was so… He sighed. He didn't have a word or explanation for what he saw. And he didn't want one. The first word that came to mind when he thought of it was "fragile", but that didn't even come close. He just wanted to forget what he saw and be done with it. But, every time he did, the dreams would get worst and worst, the screaming more and more, all the way to the point where he would wake up crying out in fear, the dreams so very vivid and real. Maybe… he should pay attention to this. For once.

"Unlike the weather," he growled.

He forcefully tore his bitterness away and off of the weatherman (as well as how much he wished it were a beautiful woman saying the weather so that he would actually **watch** the news) and his own problems to the problem before him: Tk. He didn't want to have to worry about the dreams until he had a reason to. So he switched his anger onto something he could understand. "Why would she want a wimp like him anyways? It's not like he's attractive to anyone. All he is is blond hair and blue eyes. Nothing else." He smiled. Of curse she wouldn't want TS, or whatever his name was. He thought he was hot stuff, even if he was the star quarterback of the football team. And so what if he could sing and play the guitar or whatever and was starting a band. And so what if he was the best basketball player in their school, not to mention in Odiaba. And Tokyo. And Japan. And so what if he was chased by all the hot, gorgeous girls in school. Yeah… So what?

His smile slowly evaporated into nothing. He had to admit. TH was (he forced this through) pretty smooth with the ladies. He didn't seem really the type to go after any of the girls he knew, or didn't, at least out in the open, even when the best of the best was right under his nose. Davis sneered. There was no WAY that TR would be the one for Kari. No way. She needed the best of the very best. And who was that, you ask? Well, wasn't it obvious? The best of the best was…

"Tk," Davis sighed, wrapping his coat yet tighter to his frame. As much as he wanted to deny it, Tk was… better than him. In many, **many** ways. He was the best at basketball, football, karate, as he soon found out, and even whooped him at soccer! Davis was devastated the first time that Tk had beaten him at his own game. It was something he never wanted to relive…

* * *

_"Yo! TZ! C'mere!"_

_Tk sighed, then lazily turned around to face __Davis__ and his 'pack'. He shook his head. He didn't even have to guess who it was. Anyone dumb enough to think that TZ was the same as Tk would of had to have been him._

_"What is it this time?"_

_Davis__ sneered and eyed Tk for a bit. There was no way he'd win this. "Oh, nothing really," he said casually. "I just thought I'd have a little… tourney, that's all. Nothing really all that hard. I mean, if you can get this, then it really can't be **that** hard to understand!" His pack snickered. There Tk gave him a look._

_"No."_

_Davis__ was taken back. He didn't expect him to say that. As competitive as he was, that was something he wouldn't usually say, especially if it were he who was calling the shots. "What! What do you mean 'no'? I haven't even said what we'd be doing yet! You can't just say "no" and be done with it!"_

_"__Davis__, it's as plain as day. You want me to play you in a soccer match, probably against you and your teammates, with some sort of handicap, perhaps having my hands tied behind my back or something, so that you can hope to humiliate me in front of Kari, as she is headed over here anyways. Am I right?" Tk said, sounding as bored as if he had just watched a three hour movie about Eubacteria (pronounced "you-bacteria" ) or how we supposedly evolved from monkeys, whichever came first. _**((NOTE: Darn you, Biology… You make me pay attention too much! I HATE YOOOOOUU!))**_Davis just stared at him, a blank stare his way. How did he know!_

_"How… What makes you say that we'd be having a soccer match, huh? You just **assume** that since I **am** the best soccer player in our school and district that that's the only thing I think about? Huh! Well… You're wrong!" With that he laughed a hearty laugh._

_His laugh soon faded then stopped and his smile dropped as he remembered he was wearing his red and blue soccer shorts, not to mention a white t-shirt with a little soccer ball in the corner with wings on it. Plus he had his favorite soccer ball in his hands. He sweatdropped. So much for a surprise…_

_"Well, since you figured it out, I guess the surprise is off. Yes we will be having a soccer tourney, so be ready. We won't be so easy on you!" __Davis__ taunted. His pack then laughed as they went to get ready. _

_"Yeah. I'm so scared of you. I'm sweating bullets now. I'm so nervous I'm about to pee myself, right here, right now. Goodness, how will I **ever** beat you, Davis?" Tk said as sarcastically as he could, his eyes wide and a shocked look on his face. He then smiled widely as __Davis__ glared at him. __Davis__ then snorted. There was no way that he would ever win this. How could a blond haired, blue eyed pretty boy as himself beat 6 people, plus him? A scrawny guy like TQ wouldn't stand a chance against them! There was no way. No freakin' way…_

_"So, you ready to start?" __Davis__ said lightly, or as lightly as he could. TG was getting to him, but he wasn't about to fall that easily. Tk just looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders._

_"Sure. Whatever you say, Motamiya," he grumbled. __Davis__ then smirked. He then went over to his teammates to arrange the little "tournament", if you wished to call it one. With what they had in mind, there was no way that he would win. Plus, once she showed up, it would prove that he was, indeed, better than TY. (And what was with his stupid name!) TX was always boasting about how good he was in karate, so… why not see just **how** good he was. He had only been in there, what, three weeks? That's not long enough to be boasting about your "so-called" skills. Davis, as he made his way over to his gang, looked over at the growing crowd to see if that certain someone was there. And, who should show up, in all her glory and grace…_

_"GO TK!"_

_…was Jessica._

_Davis__ cringed. As much of a rival he was to TL, he still felt a lot of pity for him. There was absolutely no reason a girl should be obsessing over a guy as much as she did. He even heard TM talking to a friend about hearing things at night. You know, the things one usually doesn't want to hear? Those noises that make your skin crawl and you just **know** that some deranged fan of some sort is somewhere nearby? He said it woke him up around 1 in the morning almost every night. He didn't bother to see who it was because he didn't **want** to see who it was. And for some reason heard a soft sniffing noise, like someone was smelling something in his room, then wake up in the morning with one or six of his clean boxers missing from his dresser drawer. Of course he'd go to Jessica the next day and she'd be happy, and he would ask if she had been near his house and she would, of course, deny it completely. Though TY knew the answer, you just… don't… think about things like that. With that he shuddered. And, at that very moment, Miss "Popular" was bounding out into the middle of the field, her flip-flops slapping against her dainty little feet, singing Tk's name like some warped lullaby, and trying to get him to hug her. He, of course, was trying so **very** hard to fight the urge to run away screaming, and was doing a terrible job at it. __Davis__ sighed._

_"Hey! Jessica! Jessica!" __Davis__ looked back at the crowd to see if Kari was there. She wasn't, probably going to a teacher for extra credit, as she did that. "Jessica! Jessi—" As he looked away to check if Kari was there yet, he didn't notice just how close she had really gotten to Tk, and almost missed what happened next. All of a sudden a cry rang out over the field. It wasn't a girly one, surely, but more of surprise and dread. __Davis__ snapped his head towards the sound, and just about lost it. In the bad sense. "JESSICA! GET OFF TM'S FREAKIN' LEG! HE **NEEDS** THAT TO PLAY **SOCCER**, YOU KNOW!" Davis practically screamed halfway across the field at the distraught Tk. Jessica, pouting, reluctantly let go of Tk's quite crushed leg and saved him the trouble of having to either shake her off, rip her from him, or beat her off with a stick. Tk, a sigh escaping his lips, sent __Davis__ an "I owe you another one" look to Davis, who nodded._

_Though he saved Tk from yet another painful happy-happy fun moment with Jessica, this was getting in the way of their "fun". And __Davis__ **hated** it when things got in the way of his business. Even Kari wouldn't get in the way of soccer. On certain occasions, that is. And, so sorry to say, this was one of them. Even if she had been the one bounding out to cuddle him, if you would call what Jessica did, even he would (lightly) yell at her to kindly remove herself from TO so they could do this. It was taking too much time. And, even now, after an agonizing five minutes, he was tired of waiting._

_"Can we start now?" Davis yelled out to him, impatience written all over his tanned face. Tk closed his eyes, trying to get the circulation back to his leg, and was about to say something back when a shout rang out._

_"GO TK! YOU CAN DO IT!"_

_Their hearts jumped as both Tk and Davis looked out into the crowd to see Kari standing there, smiling and cheering Tk on, much to __Davis__'s dismay. He then took back what he had just said. There was no way she would get in the way of things. But… Why wasn't she cheering **him** on? He was better than that wanna-be! Why would she waste her breath and energy on him? He wasn't worth any of it! None, what-so-ever! Her beauty, her grace… She shouldn't waste it on the unimportant. What was she thinking? What was she doing? Why was she doing that! Why… _

_He glared at the grinning Tk, anger he had never felt before surging through his adrenaline pumped veins. He had the nerve… The total nerve to even wave back at his beauty. He wasn't about to be bested by some lowly unappealing loser like TF. There was no way. But his besting would have to wait. _

_"You know what, Davis?" Tk suddenly said, taking a quick look at Kari, then looking Davis square in the eye, never breaking the contact. "I realized something. There is absolutely no reason why I should do this. It's just a petty game to see who's got the best skills or the biggest balls, which you don't, and there is no reason why I should. You, as I said before, just want to humiliate me in front of Kari. She won't put up with it, **I **won't put up with it, and it's stupid." As he said this, he began walking off the field, every step making __Davis__ more and more power hungry to make a fool of him. He had waited long, too long for this to happen. And he wasn't about to pass it up. And as Tk made his way to the side lines, he finally snapped._

_"What's the matter? Scared? Scared to lose!" __Davis__ became angry. He yelled over to his retreating back, "C'mon and play me, you freakin' **coward**!"_

_

* * *

_

Now, taking a look back at that moment, he realized what an idiot he really was as he had no idea that Tk 1) hated to be called a coward, which was quite obvious, nor did he know that 2) he had taken a lot more karate than was really said, and his senses were a bit heightened…

* * *

_Tk stopped, whipped around, and glared hard at __Davis__Davis__ just smiled._

_"I knew that would get your attention," he said smugly. Taking a glance at Kari, he smiled, then turned to Tk._

_"Now, let the games begin!"_

_

* * *

_

_Tk shook his head. He was getting annoyed with __Davis__ at this point. The game hadn't even started and he was already tired of him. He adjusted his arms, as they were tied behind his back, as he predicted, and had no idea where he was going or which direction was the right one. He sighed, grinding his teeth a bit in frustration. Not only had __Davis__ tied his hands behind his back, he had also blindfolded him as well. Yeah, some game. He just hoped he didn't run into anything…_

_"C'mon, TI!__ Move it already!" He heard __Davis__ say to his left. He turned his head, then turned it to the front as __Davis__ ran in front of him, most likely to the ball. He waited a bit before he moved. He heard the crowd boo and cheer, depending on who they were, and heard Kari yelling encouragement to him on his left. He smiled. If he knew Davis and his gang well enough, they'd most likely take the ball over to him, do some move, then run off with it, leaving him to fumble in the darkness. But he wasn't about to fall for that._

_Not this time._

_And, right on cue, he heard someone dribbling the ball towards him. From the speed of them, he figured it was either Kazuyi, the second fastest person on the team, or Takima, the third fastest. Though, it didn't matter which one as they were identical twins and they were both fast. He then felt someone jet past him on his left, and knew it was __Davis__. He was probably going to pass it to him. Tk then readied himself. When they passed it…_

_Davis saw Tk hesitate a bit, probably thinking of what to do. But there was no way that he would get the ball. Takima was the hardest hitter on the team, and at the moment he had the ball. Takima then passed it to Juki, then Kami, and then to short little Hikuru. With this play, there was no way that TN would get the ball. There was no way!_

_But, naturally, there was._

_Just as Takima got the ball again and was about to pass it to him, out of nowhere he was on the ground in a daze and a buzzer went off as Tk somehow was on the other side of the field and just made a goal. __Davis__'s jaw dropped. How did he…? But they… How?_

_"You… you cheated! Didn't you?" Davis cried in anger, his face red in frustration. He then growled like a dying animal, his anger almost to the max. How did he score without him knowing! A vein almost popped as he glared at Tk as he made his way over to the middle of the field for another go. He smiled. "What? What did you do? You can see through the blindfold, can't you? Can't you!" Tk laughed at __Davis__'s anger. "Ah, it's so amusing to me when you're angry. Nope. I didn't cheat. To be truthful, it was all pure luck." He admitted. He then showed a little smirk that made __Davis__ even more enraged. Something was in that smile… Like he knew something that __Davis__ did not, and frankly it ticked him off like nothing else. Davis stared at him for a tad bit, then turned away in anger and went to try for the ball again. They weren't going to let this… this coward__beat them again. Not again, not ever…_

_

* * *

_

**Three Minutes Later**

_"I give up…" sighed Kazuyi, trying to catch his breath and sitting on his duff in the middle of the field. He and the other five members nodded. __Davis__ looked at them, a disgusted look upon his face._

_"You're just going to let him beat you like this? Without a fight! C'mon! It's only been three minutes! I mean, it hasn't been **that** long! And he isn't even that much ahead!" His teammates looked at him, looked at the scoreboard that read 0-19 then looked back at Davis, their eyes wide with a pained look asking him why he would make them do such a thing. Davis looked back at the scoreboard, then turned back with a smile on._

_"Ok, so he beat us with his arms tied behind his back. And with a …blindfold on. But that **still** doesn't really **mean** anything! That just means that we have to try harder, that's all! No harm done!" He noted on the sweat running down his teammates faces and their shirts dark with sweat. He then looked over at Tk whose shirt was as dry as if it had just come out of the dryer. He cringed._

_"Well… um… well, uh… he, uh… he doesn't count, and…um... well…uh…he's just…**dumb**. Yeah," __Davis__ said triumphantly, pumping a fist in the air. He had an air about him that was as if the matter was something that wasn't important and gave them a smile that said he has no idea what to say. His teammates just shook their heads, their' "fearless" leader at a loss for words._

_"Maybe Kari shouldn't have come to the game," Makota sighed, running a hand through his short, sweat soaked hair. He was the goalie on the team, and was ever faithful. So he had no trouble speaking his mind, especially to the star player. "She's probably boggling his mind. Man, she's like LSD to him. We already know how much he likes her and how much she does **not** like him. Dude, you need to get yourself a new love interest. Either that, or a new hobby. You can't just keep going after the poor girl. No wonder she cringes every time you come near." The other five nodded, holding deep sympathy for Kari. __Davis__ just looked at him. "How would you know she doesn't like me? She could be denying it for all we know! You never know! People change! And it's not like she likes TS or whatever his name is."_

_"It's Tk."_

_He then froze. That sweet voice… That tenderness hidden within those beautiful tones… Could it be…? He then slowly turned to look right in the eyes of Kari and Yolie. Yolie was smirking while Kari was looking him straight in the eyes. She had her hair done up in a ponytail, her uniform skirt and ribbon on her shirt blowing slightly in the wind that passed by. She didn't look at all intimidating just standing there in front of him, so why was he sweating his socks off? "__Davis__, how long has it been since you've known Tk? And you still don't have his name right?" She giggled, making __Davis__'s heart jump. At least the intimidation was off. "You should listen a bit more. You know he gets a little agitated when you get it wrong. I should know. I am his best friend after all." At that she merely shrugged her small shoulders. Davis chuckled nervously, his teammates sighing. It was all hopeless. "Yeah, I guess I should listen a bit more often, huh?" Kari then smiled, the warmth and radiance almost blinding __Davis__. He loved it when she smiled… The grace… The beauty…_

_"Kari! Hey, Kari! C'mon!"_

_Davis__'s smile lessened as Kari looked back to wave at Tk. Then all after that was a blur. He faintly remembers hearing her say something about a report over at Tk's and then she was gone. Again… Leaving with the one person he never wanted to see her with. But, it wasn't as if they were together or anything. Right? She had said herself she was his best friend. That didn't mean they're lovers or anything. Then, before he knew it, he was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to process his thoughts. Why was everything going all downhill? Why… Why wasn't anything working like he wanted them to? Why… Why was everything so **wrong**? Why…_

_Why must this be… so painful…?_

_

* * *

_

He then sighed, long and loud. Nothing was working the way he wanted it to. Nothing was going the way he wanted it to. Why was this happening? Why… He shook his head, it throbbing from all this thinking. He hardly thought this much at school. Plus, as he looked at his watch, it was close to 6. His mom wanted him home around 6:10, so he had to be leaving. He had to be in bed (mush to his dismay) around 9, so he had to leave. Curse you, nightmares… He took one last look at the apartment, let out one last heartbroken sigh, and turned to leave. But before he did, he snuck in one last look. He frowned.

_'I promise you, Kari,'_ he thought. _'I will be with you. Always.'_

_

* * *

_

"What is happening, Jakuomon? Any progress?"

Jakuomon bowed before his master, bringing his head down by his knee as he bent his left knee to the floor. He then looked up at him.

"Yes, My Lord. All is well. They have not had a chance to switch back, let alone figure out about our "other" plans. Four of the older Destined know, but they are all at a loss. The parents know as well, except Hope and Friendship's father, but they are powerless to stop us anyways. They don't know what to do, and will be all the more easy to exterminate once it is complete." At that he smiled. Deshmon smiled as well, something he had been at loss of for some time. Not with MaloMiyotismon taking over everything… A thought then hit him.

"What about our subject? What have you on that?" Jakuomon stood. He smiled lightly. "Oh yes, the subject. They are taken. There was no resistance and I easily took them over. They would jump off a cliff if I told them to." With that he smiled in full. Deshmon smiled at his servant. How easy he was to order around. It was a lot easier then when he was younger. He shook his large head. That was in the past. He's gotten over it by now. And if not…

"I want you to watch the youngest, and watch them closely. Do not let them interfere with our plans in any way. If they come close to doing so, intervene. I don't care how you do it, just keep out of sight. When this is all over with, then the extermination…" He chuckled a bit. "I will leave that to you. You have been deprived of this for a while, so I'll let you have a little… "fun", for, oh, say a few days?" He laughed at that.

"Those pesky little Digidestined won't see this coming. They never do. And the poor, helpless baby Destined will wish for me to kill them with what I have in store. Especially Hope," Deshmon laughed. "All I have to do is torture his love Light, and he'll be willing to do anything as long as we stop. I would, of course, end his suffering by killing him. But not all deaths are as swift as one would think. I will make him remember that. I will make that known all too well." With that, he bowed to Deshmon, and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. Deshmon chuckled to himself. Yes, all was going according to plan. The switch, and then there will be the anger, and then the separation… Yes, all was well.

And he will not fail. Not this time. Not ever.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

_God… Mom is going crazy with the clothes. I have enough clothes in here to fill a small dump truck! Either that, or a small continent. But, you know, after I think about this, I can't really say anything. She was blessed (or cursed) with two boys, so her obsession with girls' clothing is understandable. But that doesn't mean that she has to go all psycho on me. Oh well. I don't mind. I guess. It's just all the pink… Me no like pink. Pink is **bad** on me. I prefer… green. Green and yellow. I just really like those colors. And, with some compromise, we've worked my wardrobe into something we can all like._

_…After about a three hour speech on how much I hate pink and I had to be as descriptive as I could, describing how my skin would melt and bubble off if I were to ever wear pink in public again. Her face got a little pale, and she told me to stop, but I think I got my point across. Goodness, my throat is still sore from that. But she lightened up on the pink, thankfully. And I got rid of that stupid skirt and boots and shirt. I hate that. Not to mention whenever I walk down that street the people from Hot Topic always look at me, look at the store, then turn their backs, most likely laughing or trying to keep it in. Ahhh… The not-so-nice memories. But it doesn't matter all that much. I have all these new clothes, and I have all my friends and family around me to help me through this. And, thankfully, I haven't had "the problem" yet. I just hope it never happens…_

_But it's not like that's going to happen to **me**, after all. I'm not really supposed to be a girl in the first place. So why would that happen to me? Ha! I doubt it'll **ever** happen! Not to **me**! Hahaha! That is just too freakin' funny! Hahahahaha! Have that happen to—Haha! Haha! Ha ha… ha… ha…_

_………_

_I'd better shut-up before anyone or anything hears me. Don't want to jinx myself now. Whoo, that would be **bad**. But I really doubt that anything like that would happen to me. Enough bad things are happening, and I really don't need something like that to help make things worst. It's already hard enough that we have to go "re-meet" the other Destined. It's going to be really kind of hard, you know? Meeting all of our friends all over again, making friendships that we've had for years. Doing something like that… That will be very hard. But, I just hope everyone doesn't find out. I especially don't want __Davis__ to find out. He'll be absolutely crushed, no, devastated to find Kari the same gender as him. Thankfully, I don't have to worry about anyone being upset about me being the way I am. It's not like it really matters anymore. It does a little, but it's not a big thing like it was when everyone first found out. So there's no real shock left. And no one really cares anymore, as sad as it really is. Well, actually, I do have someone, and only that someone, who cares._

**_ME!_**

_I mean, come ON! Why wouldn't I be shocked or scared about this? I'm a freakin' GIRL! I know I shouldn't be all this worked up over it since I've been like this for the past month now, but it's still big to me! I… I don't know what to do! I… I'm so confused now! I don't know who to turn to, I… I don't know where to go for help on this. It's not like I can go up to someone and say, "hey there. Say, I was wondering if you can help me since I was originally a boy and now I'm a girl. Do you have any magical powers to change me and my best friend back?" Yeah. They'd lock me up in the psych-ward and throw the key into the __East__Sea__. Oh, goodness. What do I do? I… I can't do this, I… I'm so lost… I… I…_

_I'm hungry._

(Blink) (Blink) _ Wow, that was fast. That's been happening a lot lately. First I'll be all happy and giddy and hyper and then I'll be ranting about something and totally outraged and then the next second I'll be laughing my arse off. Must be a girl thing. I guess I'm just getting used to all of this. It's almost as if my body is going on auto-pilot. I don't understand why it does some of the things it does, but I feel more comfortable afterwards, as weird as it sounds. My body is adjusting, I guess, so that's a good thing. It would be a bad thing if my body rejected all of these changes. Yeah… Changes… Sometimes change is a bad thing. And I found that out a little too late…_

_But I'd better go. Mom wants to go shopping for shoes today. There is no way that I'm going to fit my size 12 men's shoes anymore. I'm now around size 7 ½ women's. And that is pretty dang small. So, I'd better be goin'. I just hope everything turns out Ok._

_

* * *

_

"Angel, just try it on…"

"But… But I don't want heels! What about what happened last time!.."

"Honey, we aren't going to go outside until we have the right shoes, Ok? Just try it on…!"

"But… B-but.."

"Now, Angel."

"_ (Whimper) _"

"**Now**."

Angel's eyes got wide and she gulped. So much for bribery. She found out the hard way on what happens when "Mommy dearest" says things in **that** tone. She looked down at the black heels that Nancy wanted her to try on. She sighed. She was tired of all the shoes. And she was starting to get a blister on her little pinky toe, too. But her mother knew what was best, so she should at least trust her.

For now.

She sighed inwardly, but slipped her dainty little feet into the boots, then stood up. They were black, stitched together with cream colored thread. The front had a buckle over it and was hard-heeled. She didn't like hard-heeled shoes very much, but she had to admit. Shoes that would originally be around 40 are now 20.15. That ain't too bad. She started to walk in them for a bit just to get used to them and trying not to fall off them. Becoming a girl had done a lot on her height. Before, as a boy, she was a proud 5"11'. Now she was a squandering 5"3', looking as if someone had taken her legs, lopped off a good 98 of them, and sewed what was left of her back on. **((NOTE: I'm not cracking on peeps who are 5"3'. I'm 5'3". I'm making fun of myself. I do that a lot.)) **She wobbled a bit, but got back into it. She had gotten used to heels after trying on Sora's and Mimi's as they both have size 7 ½ shoes.

_'Nifty,'_ she thought.

She was walking about the store, Nancy just soaking in what she hoped to have but never did. She wasn't sad all that much that she didn't have any girls. Even though she had hoped in having one, she still loved Tk and Matt like nothing else. As she thought about it, she would prefer them being boys than having them been born girls. What would Kari and Mimi have done? She smiled. Yes, she was happy that they were boys. She still wondered, though, as to what they would look like as girls. For Tk, she didn't need to worry as he was, unfortunately, one right now. But Matt… What about him? After thinking of possible outcomes, she stopped. It was hurting her head too much to think about that. Matt? A girl? No way. Too many bad things would have happened had Matt been a girl. Too many… But she was thankful he was a boy. Girl or boy, she loves him as much as she loved him the day he was born. Though sometimes she wished that he wouldn't be so difficult to handle sometimes. But that was the way that he was. And she is living through it every day. Same goes with Tk, or rather, Angel. They were both crazy, if not Angel more. And she hasn't had a complete breakdown, now has she?

A scream rang out in the store and the sound of a display case falling to the floor filled her ears. She slowly closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. Not out of embarrassment, but to cover the huge smile filling her features. Her shoulders were shaking, trying so hard to conceal the laugh that wanted to and was breaking through her defenses. She might want to take back that last comment. Within seconds Angel showed up, shoes in hands, breathing hard and a beat red face as well.

"Mother, we are leaving. Now," was all she said, attempting to keep her voice in check (as well as not burst out crying) and trying to ignore the clerks behind her cleaning up the shoes and as they tried to hide their laughter. But they were doing a lousy job at it. Angel breathed in deeply to calm her racing heart. "Please? Can we just go?" She then turned to pleading, trying to leave as fast as she could and escape the humiliation. It wasn't her fault that the heel of her foot caught on the display case. She tried to pull it out and act like nothing happened, but before she knew it, her face was, yet again, face down on a hard surface and she made a fool of herself. Again. _'Kyle never did this…,'_ she thought, pouting. Hearing her whining, Nancy straightened up, breathing in as well as to try and hide her own smile. She then straightened up and went to address her.

"Ok, let's go. Honey, I am so sor—" But once Nancy saw her face, her laugh came up as a cross between a cough and a snort and a smirk cracked as she had to cover her face again to hide the laugh forming. But Angel knew what she was doing. And was not all too pleased, to say the least. "Mom! This isn't funny!" She whined, stamping her feet on the carpeted floor in a short tantrum. Nancy then straightened up, and tried once again. But the same happened. Her shaking shoulders gave her away. Angel was getting tired of this. This was not fun, nor funny, at all. She was about to say something when a sign to her left caught her eye. She craned her neck over the shelf to see what it was. She then dropped the shoes she had in her hands and walked over to the display. Nancy, as she was finally able to pull herself together, looked up to apologize. "Angel, I—" But Angel was not there. Her heart jumped a bit. Where was she? Had she left the store? Where had she gone? She didn't mean to make fun of her like that. She should have apologized when she had the chance. But… where was…

"Hey, Mom?"

Nancy's heart just about melted right then and there. She stood up and went around the shelf of shoes to find Angel looking at another display case. As she looked at her now daughter, she noticed something… in her eyes… She looked at the sign that Angel was eyeing and read "Any type of Boots, 60 off". She chuckled. That was pretty good. She looked over at Angel, her eyes a glow, and smiled. She had always wanted someone to be as into shoes as she was. It wasn't like she could go to a shoes store with Matt and the boy Tk and have a good time. This was, somewhat, of a blessing. She had wanted a girl, and she got one.

But…

She loved Tk. Her Tk. Her _boy_, Tk. Not Angel. Even though Angel was still Tk, she… She sighed ever so slightly. She missed her little boy. She missed the days when he was only 8, wanting to be out there in the world and discover new things. She missed it when he would come to her, his eyes wide, asking her, "Mommy, what is this?" or "How does this work?" or, "Hey Mom! What are the birds and the bees?" She then cringed. Well, **that** wasn't a very… shall we say, **enjoyable**, experience. But she had enjoyed it because she had spent time with her son, and that was plenty alright. But, she looked over at Angel, her eyes looking over the different shoes, she realized how much she really wanted a girl.

"So, which boots are you going to get?" Nancy then probed, trying to steer her thoughts away from sadder ones. Angel looked over the boots, put her finger to her chin in thought, then took a pair off the shelf. She smiled.

"This one."

She said it more to herself than to Nancy, and didn't even bother to have her look them over as she sat down in one of the seats nearest to her, ripped off the top of the box, and took out the boots she wanted. Nancy looked at them just before they went on Angel's feet. They were black, _soft-heeled_ boots, something that Angel would gladly accept, no matter what type. And they went all the way up to the knees. That wasn't something she really wanted on her daughter, but it looked like she didn't have much of a choice. As she looked them over more, they somewhat reminded her of Mimi's shoes when she was 16, those almost 5 years ago. But they barely had any heels and didn't have the buckle over the toes. You could tell they had heels, but, not by much. As Angel laced, yes, _laced_, up her soul mates, she looked up and smiled a smile that warmed and tingled Nancy all over.

"Mom, can we please get these ones?" Angel asked, her voice hinting a hidden tone of pleading. Nancy looked at them, looked at Angel, then looked back at the boots. She then slowly looked up into Angel's crystal blue eyes, and sighed over so softly. Her eyes were such a clear blue that she could have stared into them for hours and never tired. She cared for her, and wanted the best for her as well. And, as she was her mother, she would make the right choices because she loved her so much that she would do anything for her. She then looked at the price as any loving and smart mother would. Her eyes then slowly grew wide.

"10,410.52¥ for a pair of **_boots?_** What is that? I am NOT paying almost that much for a pair of boots that will only last two weeks! No way!"

…Well, almost anything.

"Mom! C'mon! They aren't **that** flimsy!" Angel protested. Nancy shook her head. "No, Angel. I am not wasting 10,000¥ on boots when I could be putting it to good use! Like putting that aside and adding it to your college money! It's a total waste!" Angel made a pouty face, one that made Nancy wish she was never a girl.

"But M**oooo**m! Please! These are the only ones I'd ever wear! I don't like any of the other shoes in here or the other store or the other store! Please? I'll make it up to you! I'll…" She tried to think of something that could possibly make up for the lost 10,000¥ she would spend if she actually got them. "I'll… clean the house for 6 months!" Nancy shook her head.

"Wash the car?" Another no.

"Pay your taxes and bills and balance your checkbook?"

Nancy just crossed her arms. Angel gulped. She looked up in thought and tried to think of something else when something caught her eye. She looked over at it as Nancy started her own little speech. "Angel, dear, I know you really like those shoes, but you have to realize that some things you just have to give up. I know that you don't like hard-heeled boots, and I can understand that. But there is nothing wrong with a nice pair of sneakers. You can run in them, you can walk in them without trouble, and you can just relax and won't have to worry about **10,000¥** down the drain. Please, Angel. Just get another pair." As she said this, she didn't notice that Angel was paying absolutely no attention to her as she stood up and looked at the sign over the shoe display.

"Yes, those are really cute shoes," Nancy continued, not noticing Angel was looking elsewhere, "and I know that you love them to bits. But please, let's look around some more, Ok?"

"Mom…"

"I'm sure there are some really cute Sketchers or Adidas around here."

"Hey… hey Mom…"

"And I'm sure they'll be a lot less expen—"

"**MOM**!"

Nancy looked over at Angel, her eyes set on her, but her pointer finger pointing upwards. Nancy's eyes followed the direction, then raised her eyebrows at the sign she saw.

"Oh."

"**All boots, any size... 7.29¥ and up**," it read. She looked very surprised. She was almost speechless. This was something that one would not expect.

…Well heck, how would **you** feel if a pair of boots that would have taken almost half or more from what you had in your wallet at that time was now less than 10 of its original price! I say that's pretty dang crazy, if you ask me! And that's exactly what Nancy thought. She just looked at Angel, thought about it briefly, then replied,

"Ok!"

Angel beamed. She had a feeling she would get something that she wanted. And all it took was a little looking. She usually wasn't this observant, but it paid to be once in a while. And she was ever thankful for it. She then wiggled her toes in her boots, lightly playing with the blue shoes laces.

"Say, Mom," she said in a playful tone. "You think I can get another pair of shoes here?" She asked as she took them off to be paid for. If she had gotten these boots for such a sweet deal, what says she can't get another? Nancy just looked at her, her motherly role kicking in. "Angel, just how **dumb** do you think I am? If you want shoes, go get a job and get some." With that she gave her a loving smile. Angel just looked at her as she put the boots in the box and went to go pay for them. So much for that idea.

* * *

Kyle sighed. They were a bit late. It was 5:15 and they were supposed to be there at 5. Nancy was never late, but then again, she had Angel with her. And with how late that girl can be, they could be from three hours to three decades late. And today was not a day to be late. If you were late on this day, then you might as well dig your own hole 6 feet under. 

Today is Mimi's birthday.

Let me rephrase that. Today is Mimi's **_21st _**birthday. And she **hated** it when people were late to any occasion, especially hers, unless you had a reason, of course. Matt was happy that he had had his birthday earlier on in the year, and didn't have to worry about it. But, he couldn't think of any reason why Angel would be late. She told him she and Nancy would be shopping for shoes that day, but he doubted that shoes would take three hours to find. It didn't take him that long to find shoes. So why should it take her that long? It had only taken him 15 minutes to find his shoes. It isn't really all **that **hard to get a decent pair of shoes, now is it?

"Are they here yet?"

He looked over at the impatient Mimi, clad in her birthday outfit and tapping her manicured foot on the carpet. Her birthday "suit" consisted of a pink and white almost tie-dyed spaghetti strap shirt, the bottom flaring out around her waist. The chest of it dipped down slightly, and it tied in the back. She then wore a black skirt (that showed off much leg, but no one was about to say anything) that also flared out, and a pair of black open-toed sandals that tied around her ankles that sat unoccupied by the front door. She had her toes and fingers painted a metallic pink, and she had her hair in a messy bun, two strands hanging down into her face. Her face was done to perfection for the occasion; she had on bright, rosy blush on her soft cheeks. Her eyelashes were thickly mascaraed **((NOTE: Is that… even a word…? O.o))**, though it wasn't overkill. Her luscious lips were glossed with pink lipstick, the soft tone the color of Sakura blossom petals floating through the soft spring breeze. She had a mixture of white and pink eye-shadow and, to finish it all off, a pink jeweled pendant and earrings to match. To say the least, Mimi looked absolutely beautiful. But, with her sour look, she looked more possessed than dashing.

"Not yet," Kyle sighed. "But I'm sure they'll show up. They wouldn't miss this for the world." He then smiled at her in an assuring way. "So just wait a bit. They'll show up." He then went back to looking out Matt and Mimi's bedroom window. He decided to wait in there so that both he and Angel could "meet" the other Destined together. As Mimi looked out the window as well she sighed. She hated waiting. Much more than she hated quantum physics in high school. Oh, so much more. She silently fumed. She hated it when people were late. But, as she thought a bit, they probably had a reason in being late. A reason she didn't understand until they got there. Maybe their car broke down or got a flat tire. Or maybe they got hurt or something. After she thought a bit, she then grinned a little. Or maybe they found a major shoe sale at a store or something. **That**, my dear friends, is something she **can** understand. But, with Angel, you never really know.

She then stood over by the window, leaning on the window sill and looked down at all the people passing by her. She almost envied them at times. So… untainted, by all of this. All of this… chaos, madness, even destruction at times that goes on backstage. They have no idea what really happens in the Digiworld. And it might be best that they never do. She sometimes wished she could be a little more… "normal", I guess. She often found herself thinking of such things without meaning to. What would she have been like had she not been taken to the Digiworld those 9 years ago? What kind of person would she be today? Would she have met all of the people she knows today? Most likely not, she thought sadly. She never would have met all the people (and Digimon) who have shaped and made her life better. Sure, she had a wonderful life, but… She shook her head. It was so much better now. She never would have met Sora and Kari and Tk and Tai and Ken, Michael, Davis, Yolie, Willis, Cody, Joe, Izzy, Palmon (she pouted at that), the Digidestined all around the world, but mostly… Matt. She frowned in sadness. She never would have met the one man in her life that really touched her like he has. No man could ever make her happy when she's sad or cheerful when she's angry or pleased when she's depressed like he did. She smiled lightly. Nor did anyone know what type of chocolate did her in when it was "that time". He knew her like the back of his hand, and vice-versa. She loved him more than life itself, and she would do anything for him. She would even die for him, a million times over.

And, at that very moment, the love of her life was waiting for all the Digidestined to come. He stood by the front door, sighing every twenty seconds as this was tiring. But, once the Destined they were waiting for came in, his mood changed.

"Wow, Angel!... Wow! You look… great! I know I'm kind of saying this to my little brother, and that's just kinda **wrong**, but you look beautiful!" Kyle's ears perked up at the word "beautiful". He didn't mean to; as of late it was as if his… body, was taking over. It didn't really matter all that much as they might be like this for some time. He then heard a nervous little chuckle. "Thanks, Matt. I hope I'm not too over the top…" He heard Matt laugh. "I doubt it. Mimi will go bonkers when she sees—"

"Oh my god, Angel!"

"—you."

Mimi had left while they were in mid-conversation. She nearly took Angel out when she saw her, too, as she jumped on her in her hyper frenzy. There was giggling, much, **much** giggling, then footsteps as they headed to the bedroom where Kyle waited. At that Kyle's heart sped up a little bit and his face felt a little foggy. He didn't know or understand why he was feeling this way, but it was getting worst as the footsteps got closer. Why was he feeling like this? What was happening to him? Was he… Was he actually _nervous_ about something? Was he actually nervous about seeing Angel? Was it what Matt said that made him so anxious? What was it? Who knows, but he had to find out soon for the footsteps got _closer_ and _closer…_

"That is such a kawaii shirt! Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I got it at this one store, oh, down by Shinjuku, you know, that one clothing store?..."

_…closer _and_ closer…_

"Oh, those pants are so cute! You have to let me borrow them!..."

"Only if you let me borrow that one spaghetti strap!..."

_…his heart felt like it was about to explode…_

"…Where's Kyle? Is he…"

_…she was coming… his heart was hammering… so fast…_

"Oh, he's in here…"

_'Oh boy,'_ he thought. _'Here it comes…'_

The door handle turned, and Kyle's heart just about stopped. But… why? _'Kyle… Kari… whichever, you shouldn't be feeling this way. Angel is your best friend. Nothing more! It's not like she thinks of you that way… You're just… Kyle. Just Kyle. Nothing more.' _With that in mind, he slowed his breathing to calm himself. There was no reason why he should be so nervous. No reason. What-so-ever.

The door opened, and in came both Mimi and Angel, laughing and giggling as they were before. Kyle gulped. Just as Angel came in and locked eyes with him, he felt as if someone had hit him in the stomach with a 200-pound bag of bowling balls, the very air within him being forced out. She looked… After about 30 seconds of silence in his oh-so empty head he realized something. He didn't have a word for her. He couldn't **think** of a word for her. His brain's function cycle was not working at all. His brain at the moment was about as useful as oil was to a house fire. He wished he could say something, **anything**, to her, but he couldn't get the words out. And he was getting nervous again. Angel, seeing his look, blushed like anything. She really wished that he would say something, **anything**, to her. She didn't know why, she just did. After a bit, she looked down at the floor and drew circles in the carpet with her toe.

"Um, Kyle?" Mimi probed after much silence. "You, uh, gonna say something?" Kyle looked over at her, a lost puppy sort of look on his face. He needed help. And **fast**. Mimi knew what he meant. "Uh, Angel," she said quickly. "He thinks you look great. He's just too speechless to say anything. That's all." She then smiled. "No harm done!" Both Kyle and Angel sighed inwardly. And as Kyle's brain began to cool off and work properly, he actually took a really good look at her. And, boy, did he get a look at her.

The first thing that he noticed on her was her shirt. (_'Oh, God, I'm turning into one of those perverts at school…' _he thought hopelessly). It was a short sleeved dark green V-neck that was stretchy. It didn't have any real stand-out features to it, but it didn't need to. She then had on a white cami with ruffles and metallic looking sequins across the top of the chest so you could see it (and notice it more) and it was underneath the first shirt. She then had on a pair of dark blue stretchy flares that flares out a lot and probably went plenty over her shoes, he though, as you couldn't see her feet, as small as they were. The pants had cargo pockets on each thigh and knee, and the words "Mudd Jeans" very finely embroidered on each pocket with gold thread. She then had on a digital watch and a bracelet with the words "Angel" on it. She had on a dark green stretchy chocker with a silver pendant in the shape of angel's wings. But what really got him was her face. Given the chance, he could stare at her for hours and never tire. But, what was he thinking? She was just a friend. Right?

He looked at her face again. She had on clear lip gloss with a hint of pink in it (Nancy probably thought of it), and light pinkish blush as well. She had on mascara and white eye shadow (_'Once we change back, I'm doggin' her on this one,' _Kyle thought with an inward chuckle), and if he looked in the right angle, he could have sworn she had on glitter, something she would NEVER, EVER wear. Her hair was styled so that her bangs were to the left side, clipped with two (who knew) green bobby pins. He smiled. She did indeed look beautiful. He then looked away as his face got really hot. He didn't need to have her see him blush. That was a severe no-no.

Then was Angel's turn to check him out. She raised her eyebrows. He was looking very good that day. She wasn't saying that he looked like crap every other day; he looked better on his bad days than her on her good days. And that, in her opinion, was no lie. She then looked him over. He had on a red shirt with a long sleeved black shirt underneath, his fingers just barely reaching the tips of the sleeves. The black shirt had almost a Celt-ish looking design up the sleeves, the "hooks", if you may, winding up and around the sleeves in a black and silver flame, and the red shirt had what appeared to be a dragon up its left side. The dragon, also made up of silver and black, wound up the left side of his shirt, winding to the back, where it (as Kyle later showed her) had its' claws outstretched and it howling to all who dared test it. He had on black cargo pants, enough pockets in there to hold almost 10,000¥, and black socks. He didn't bother to wear any really elaborate jewelry like she did, as he was a guy (though some did, like Matt…), but he did wear a necklace and an earring in his left ear. The necklace had two silver beads on each side, then a pendant in the shape of two crescent moons molded on one another. It was strung around his neck on a black cloth string, and looked great. The earring was a small loop, etched with in was the Japanese kanji consisting of the words, "Sono eiki dzuki kadai takai tsuyoi dzuki issai (The courage to stand tall is mighty to all)." Angel then sighed inwardly, the air within her feeling as if someone had either pulled a plug on her lungs or sucked them dry with a vacuum cleaner. She had no idea Kyle would look so… so… What was the word she was looking for? Stylish? Creative?

_'Hot?'_ her mind coined in, something she wished it didn't do sometimes. She then looked away as Kyle looked over at her as her own face got hot. Why was she thinking of this? Sure, he was attractive. Very, **very** attractive. But it wasn't like he felt that way for her anyways. All she was was a best friend. A "I'll-be-there-for-you-until-you-find-someone-better-for-you-then-you're-gone" best friend. It wasn't like she was attractive and whatnot. All she was was blue eyes and blonde hair. That was it. She had heard someone say that Davis had called her that once. Maybe it was true. Her heart felt heavy. How much more of this could she take? How much more pain was there to endure until it got too much and her heart just… gave up? Gave in? What would she do? Would she follow her heart and go after him, or the latter, just give up without a fight? She thought about this, dimly aware that Mimi was talking to Kyle, and frowned a bit. Giving up without a fight seemed so much easier. But she knew she couldn't live like that. What would she have done if she had given up when Piedmon had cut the rope she and Kyle were on when they were 8? What would she have done if she had given up when they had fought any of the other Digimon who were against them? Demon? Puppetmon? MaloMiyotismon? What would have happened to them? To her? To Kyle? Nothing, that's what. It all would have ended had she given up. Ended with Piedmon's victory and the end of the Digidestined as well as the Digiworld and real world. But she _didn't_, and that's why everything and everyone is still there. So, what makes this situation any different?

_'We're talking about my best friend here, not some blood-thirsty, demented, happy-go-lucky "It" wanna-be,'_ she thought bitterly. But, she wouldn't give up. Not now. Not ever. Unless, of course, he liked someone else, then she'd have to back off. But she just hoped he didn't. But, then again, what were the chances of him liking her? Not a whole lot, to be truthful, but there was no reason she shouldn't at least _try_. She sighed lightly. She would try, whether she was up to it or not. It was in her blood, or whatever you wanted to call it. And she wouldn't give up without a fight. Looking at the clock that read 5:20, she bit her lip. The other Digidestined were to be here in 10 minutes. At least she had something to occupy her mind other than her relationship problems.

"Hey, guys," she finally said after a little bit," don't you think we should be getting ready for the others? It is 5:20," she looked at the clock again, "5:21 now, and they'll be here in a few minutes." Kyle and Mimi looked at each other, and nodded. "I'll go out and get the food ready. You two just stay in here and… "prepare"," Mimi said with a wink, one that neither got. As she closed the door, they slowly looked at one another, then looked the opposite way. Kyle's heart was beating fast, so very fast again. What else was he supposed to do? He was left alone in the same room with the one girl in the entire known universe that he cared for, and he was supposed to be calm about it? That's not how it works, most of the time anyways. But, as he snuck a look at the bashful Angel, he realized that, maybe, this won't be so hard.

"So, um, Angel," Kyle said, trying to break the ice, "what are we gonna do? I mean, since we have to re-meet our friends and all." Angel looked up from playing with the hem of her shirt. She then looked up in thought. "Well… We have to play roles, after all. It's not like we want to go through the trouble of having to tell _more_ people what happened to us. Plus, I don't want any unwanted problems to occur." Kyle looked at her confusedly. She just raised an eyebrow in a knowing sort of way. He then replied, "Ah." One thing you shouldn't let happen: Have Davis find out what has happened to them. Bad things would happen that they really don't need to deal with. Especially with all of the problems they have now…

"Like I need any more problems," Kyle mumbled to himself. Angel looked up at him. "Did you say something?" Kyle flinched unnoticeably, then replied, "I was just saying how we didn't really need any more problems than we have already. And having Davis know about this would make things almost unbearable." Angel nodded. Kyle sighed. At least she hadn't heard him. "But what are we going to tell them? We have to be connected to, well, Tk and Kari. Kyle and Angel have to fit in there somewhere." Kyle nodded, as weird as it sounded. How would they be connected to their "old" selves? This had to take proper planning. You can't just say one thing and not have proof. After about a second of thinking, the two looked at each other, then smiled. The definitely had an idea. A good idea.

And if this didn't float well, then who knows what will.

* * *

"…So who's this chick that you wanted everyone to meet, Matt? You going for someone else now?" 

Matt merely side glanced at the young yet dumb Friendship and Courage bearer, annoyance written all over his youthful face. "No, I'm not going for anyone else. I'm plenty fine with Mimi, thanks." He said the last part with a slight grumble of bitter irritation. He hated it when people asked him that. No, he wasn't going for anyone younger or prettier, and no, he wasn't going to leave Mimi. Not after all the things they've been through. There is no way he would leave her. And he stood by that. He wasn't sorry he was being rude. People were asking that same old question. And it was getting rather tiresome.

"Well, is she coming or not, Matt? And what about that guy you were taking about, Tai? What about him? Is he cute?" Yolie had asked that question. She was standing over by the food table with Ken, talking and laughing about past happenings. When the topic of the missing "acquaintances" came up, she jumped right in the conversation. She did that a lot. Tai shook his head and went to explain that they might be a little "late", so to speak. Matt looked over at Yolie and Ken. They were so good together. Right after the ordeal with MaloMiyotismon, they had gotten together for obvious reasons. And they've been together ever since. Ken, at the moment, had an arm around Yolie's slender waist and was talking with Cody. He looked over at her when she asked the question. "Geez, Yolie. You've got boys on the brain 24/7. Is there ever a time you don't?" He said lightly as he sipped his punch calmly. Yolie looked over at him, an amused look on her face. "Only when I sleep. …Oh, wait, dreams count then, too, don't they? Then," she merely shrugged her shoulders in an "Oh well!" sort of way, "nope!" With that she smiled sweetly at him as he shook his head and laughed. Cody then looked over at Matt. "What time did you say that they were to be here? Are they supposed to be here at any specific time?" Matt looked at the clock. 5:56. By now, as they had planed, Kyle and Angel should have walked around the block, oh, 20 some times, so they should be heading up here pretty soon. He sighed inwardly. Those two… They had been through so much lately. Especially with the switch, if you would call it one. They were so stressed out about all of this, and they had a reason to be. If he were to ever switch genders with **Mimi**…

…

…

…

…Let's… just… leave it at that. He didn't want to be paranoid about seeing her as a male person. That… just… isn't **right**. He shuddered. Mimi? A guy? His precious angel with… no curves? Or luscious lips? Or her big…um... beautiful eyes? He caught himself on that one. One small slip… Mimi had developed some sort of way of knowing what Matt was thinking. And, to be truthful, it weirded him out. Like nothing else. When she was with him he would either get a kiss on the cheek or a slap in the face, depending on what he was thinking. Sometimes he didn't even know he was thinking it! So he had to be extra careful on what he thought, as dumb as it sounded.

"Matt? What's wrong?"

He jumped where he stood and whipped around to find Mimi looking at him with her "big beautiful eyes". He smiled and tried to play it off as nothing. "Oh, I'm just thinking about when our "guests" will be here. They should be here sometime soon, right?" He then looked over her dainty little head to look at the time. Mimi wasn't buying it. "Matt," she said in the "what did you do?" type of tone, "what's wrong? You've never been this jumpy when I'm around." Matt chuckled nervously. "It's nothing, Meems, I wasn't doing anything, honest." He tried to cower away, but he was caught between the wall and his advancing girlfriend. He then slouched and tried to get as far away from her as possible. He could tell, in her eyes, that she knew something… something he should know… She looked into his eyes for a bit, squinted a little, then blew it off as nothing. "You'd better not be thinking anything bad, Yamato Ishida. You know how I feel about that." She then gave him the "you would never hurt me, right?" look that made Matt feel instantly bad. It's already bad enough that it was really effective when she used his full name. "Mimi, I would never think or do anything that would hurt you. I love you more than life itself. I know that I sound like I'm trying to butter you up by saying that, or when I'm saying that I'm saying that," he shook his head to clear his scrambled thoughts from saying that, "but I'm not. I really do love you and I always will. Remember that." And as he stood he playfully poked her nose and she giggled. Mimi sighed a sigh that meant "I'm glad you're telling the truth" with a hint of "or else" on the end. "I'm glad to hear that. I know you would never lie to me, esp**ecially** on my birthday and all, so I have no real reason to be mad." She then cocked her head to one side, looking like a puppy expecting a treat. Matt almost hated it because she looked so cute like that.

"I love you too, Matt. Remember that," she cooed to him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and kissing him. Matt just about melted inside. Her lips were so soft… One of the many joys of Mimi Tachikawa. He let out a satisfied sigh and brought her closer to him. The mood was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Nothing could or would ruin the moment. They could stay like that forever.

"Aww! Look at Matt and Mimi!"

"Aw, such a Kodak moment!"

"1,000,000¥ says it's a boy."

…That is, if 8 other people weren't present. The two lovers, unwillingly, pulled apart and glared somewhat amusedly at their joking friends. Tai just shook his head. "Geez, you two. If that had gone on any longer we might have had to call an ambulance." Matt was confused by this. But he wasn't about to be outwitted by Tai. "And, why, might I ask, is this, oh sarcastic one?" He retorted, not willing to be bested by his so-called rival. Tai just chuckled whole-heartedly. He then pointed to Matt's left hand.

"Because if that thing had gotten any higher, something you two wouldn't want yet might pop out instead," he said lightly, everyone either laughing their heads off or blushing a deep crimson. Mimi's face got bright pink as she gently removed Matt's hand as it, shall we say, got a little too carried away as it was planted right on her rear. He blushed his own color of scarlet. He then looked away in anger.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic, Tai," he snapped, a vein almost popping in his forehead. He was still plenty angry they had ruined "his moment". "Don't tell me you haven't gotten carried away with **_Sora_**." Tai shrugged his shoulders. "Heck, I know I can get a little carried away. I just don't do it where _children_ are present. They don't need to see that." He then smiled. "Yet." Matt was about to say something when he caught sight of the "children" that were referred to. Yolie, Davis, Ken, and Cody were all looking at him, looks of either amusement or, in Cody's case, pure horror. Matt sighed. He then glared at Tai's laughing form and was about to flip him something else that children shouldn't see yet when there came a knock at the front door. Four pairs of ears perked up as there came yet another knock. They knew who it was. At that Matt looked at Mimi, who looked to Sora, who looked to the pigging out Tai as he made his way to the nachos and cheese, a chip halfway to his mouth. They then looked to Matt as he was the one who orchestrated this. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll get the door," he sighed. He then somewhat walked/jogged to the front door, took in a deep breath, and opened it…

* * *

"What are you saying? That I have a big forehead? What the crap is that! You can hardly see it!" 

"Nope, nope, you've got too big a forehead. It looks like Flat Rock up there…"

The two laughed, Angel lightly punching Kyle in the arm and carrying on what they had been talking about for the last 20 or so minutes. They had walked around the block several times, not enough to smear Angel's make-up ("I swear… if I ever wear this much make-up again, I'll melt," she had whined) but enough to make others think that they had walked some distance. And here they were, standing outside Matt and Mimi's apartment, waiting for them to open the door. And were they ever nervous.

"I almost don't want to go in there. I don't want to see them," Angel said quietly, a sad look on her face. "I don't want to have to do this all over again. It's… it's not fair." Kyle looked over at her. Her hair overcast her eyes, making her look sadder than he thought she was. He smirked a bit. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure, since they don't know it's us, that they'll be "understanding" with our "predicament". It's not every day that something like that happens." Angel still had her shoulders drooped slightly and a downcast look on her young teen face. Something then in Kyle's brain went off like a siren. He didn't know why it did, but something told him to put his arm over her shoulders. He didn't like the idea, but she was sad, and he had to make her happy. Case in point. It sounded so easy, but in doing it? In the short battle between logic and feelings, feelings smacked the crap out of logic and won the battle. Obviously. He slowly slipped his large arm over her small shoulders and gave her a quick hug before letting her go. Angel, confused by this, looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"You looked sad, so I felt that you needed a hug, that's all," Kyle shrugged. Angel smiled slightly, then a huge grin. "Thanks, Kyle. I needed that." It was like a huge weight was lifted and Kyle sighed inwardly. One point for Kyle. At least it worked. And, since he did that and succeeded, what said he couldn't with this? With that in mind, he raised his hand to the door, looked at Angel, then knocked. They waited on baited breath.

Nothing happened.

They looked at each other again, their timid side glances showing how nervous they were. After about a whole minute of complete nothingness, Kyle knocked on the door again. Again, nothing happened. And, just when they thought that nothing would happen, the door slowly began to open…

* * *

**Davis's POV**

_I have no idea what had happened._

_And that isn't saying much, really._

_I went from talking to Joe about one thing to looking at the new comers. I don't know why I was particularly interested in them, they were just some kids who wanted to meet Mimi and everyone. It's not like they were really interested in me much. I'm the dumb one of the group. What's there to want to know?_

Davis looked over at the new comers with little interest. Other than the fact that he could only hear Matt telling everyone about them since Yolie and Ken were in his way, he didn't care much. He just wanted to be back at home. He wanted to come here and wish Meems a happy birthday and all, but that was it. Sure there was food, but he wasn't all too into food right now. He just wanted to be at home, thinking about his lost love. He wasn't the type to get depressed. He rarely was sad. But… this was an exception. A big one. He didn't care for anyone other than her. She was Light. She was his beacon at the end of a long and hard tunnel. No one cheered him up like she did or made him feel so complete. She loved everyone, and everyone loved her.

So why was she gone?

_'It just… Grr, it just didn't make any sense!'_ Davis's mind cried. It yearned for her, to hear her sweet words run through his ever vacant mind. It needed her, more than anything else. She was so loved… so why was she gone? Tai didn't say anything about the disappearance. So… maybe she wasn't really gone? Perhaps, she had just taken a short vacation to some place, perhaps to the other side of Japan? Or, maybe… she had gone to France with…

"No," he mumbled. "That can't be true."

And he just kept thinking like that. He wasn't about to think that Kari, his precious angel, would go anywhere with that loser. Even if it was for one day, TJ didn't deserve any hour, any minute, any **second** of her. No one did. She… was too perfect for everyone. Too perfect for anyone. Him included. But, he just… was hurt, that she was gone all of a sudden. He just hurt… all over.

"…Everyone…"

It just about killed him inside, if it hadn't already.

"…this is…"

No one could make up for the loss of his…

"…Angel…"

_'…Angel…?'_

At that moment he decided paid attention to them. What was her name? He then looked up from his thoughts to actually get a good look at the intruders. And, at once, he found why they had called her Angel.

It was the hair that stood out mostly to him. It was so golden yellow… it reminded him instantly of Matt and TY. It shown every time she moved (as little as it was), and looked like the purest gold. She had rather pale skin, though her cheeks were rosy pink, probably from blush, but it looked somewhat natural. She had on pink lip gloss, as he noticed the slight shimmer on her lips. She wasn't wearing something as out there as Mimi, but it was still nice. But, what really got him was… her eyes. They were the most crystal blue he had ever seen. He wasn't sure exactly where to place them.

"…she's related to me, so be nice, Ok?" Matt was saying, using that "big brother" like tone that said he'd kill any guy who even shed dead skin cells on her. She smiled weakly. "Matt, you don't have to be so over-protective… I'm 17 after all…" Davis raised an eyebrow. That was really weird. It wasn't all that often that you met someone who was your age, just like that. She looked a little shy, her arms behind her, looking down and shrinking back a little, but this was the first time any of them had met her. So that was understandable.

"…and this is her best friend, Kyle. He…"

_Another person?__ Hmm… this might be interesting…_

Davis craned his neck to see the other newcomer. He raised an eyebrow. He wasn't the kind of guy he saw a lot these days, or much paid attention to. It was all the black that kinda teed him off. He then noticed the skater shoes. _'A skater boy, huh?'_ he thought. Taking a look at Angel, then, what was his name, Kyle? Taking a look at the two, you wouldn't think that they knew each other. She was wearing all bright happy colors. He was wearing the "I'll kill you in your sleep" colors. How would these two know each other? It must have been a freak accident that these two met. Kyle was the polar opposite of Angel, he having shoulder length dark chestnut hair and crimson eyes.

_'Just like Kari…'_ he thought, a pang in his heart. He must be related to her. Somehow. And he wanted to know how. It almost intrigued him. He wanted to know. He **had** to know.

But he wasn't the only one who wanted to know Kyle and Angel.

"Wow… And how do you two know Matt?" Izzy stepped up and said. He had grown a lot than just being a scrawny little 16-year old. He had begun to work out a little, his arms stretching out his shirt slightly. It wasn't huge muscle like most of the other male Destined had, it was more like lean muscle, mostly like what the teen males had. He was rather modest about it, and didn't like to show it off unless he had to. Not even to the ladies! But, recently there had been reports that he had been "seeing" someone. He denied it completely, but he seemed… more at ease lately. His flaming red hair was ever present, a little goatee on his chin and a thin mustache over his mouth. He wore a large black turtle neck and khaki pants. He had his left ear pierced and a silver stud in place. He looked older that way, no matter if he was a young adult, and he hated to be looked down upon by just his looks. Once he opened his mouth…

"It looks like you are, but I have to be sure. Are you related to Matt in some way, Angel?" That came form Joe, as observant as he was. He, too, had grown some as well. He had his hair short again, and had the same glasses as before. It made him look "intelligent", he said to others who asked. He, too, had a mustache, but was seriously considering shaving it off. He didn't want people to think of him as a "rowdy" person. Izzy took slight offense to that, considering they both had moustaches. But it was quickly settled, since they both were such good friends and all. Joe was on his way to becoming a true doctor, and was also said to have been spotted with a "lady friend" of sorts. He denied it as well, but with a slight blush. He mostly kept things like that a secret, but something didn't seem right… He wore that day a white collar shirt, the first two buttons undone and a white shirt underneath. He had the sleeves unbuttoned as well, and the bottom two buttons undone. He wore black pants, rather baggy for a spawning doctor of sorts, but he didn't want to be a stiff old coot like the doctors at his academy. He wore a silver necklace with the kanji "The will of all to do well may heal all wounds" inscribed on a small silver tablet in the middle.

"You look a lot like Matt. And Tk, wherever he is. Perhaps a cousin?" Ken asked, never taking his hand from Yolie's waist nor his hand from his punch. He had short hair now, something that everyone was shocked by and that Yolie was sad about, but quickly got used to. A few strands of his ever present midnight blue hair fell over his eyes, making the girls ("Does Yolie really count as just one girl anymore?" Davis had asked once. "Probably not," Ken had sighed) go crazy. He didn't understand _why_, but Yolie was fine with it anyways. His voice was deeper, as they had all been through their own puberty moments. He was much taller now, almost 6 foot, and was afraid that he made the 5'6" Yolie feel short, which she did, but didn't tell him. He wore that night, as it coincided with what Yolie wore (it was her idea), the dark black collar shirt slightly opened and the silver tank top showing underneath. He had on midnight blue pants, baggy, and a necklace with a tablet, a dragon curling its way around it and the kanji **((NOTE: Gotta love that Japanese kanji… I think I'm doing overkill, though…))** for "Sono Isei Haji Temae (The Power Holds Us)", while Yolie, as petite as she was, wore something of the likes, but not so much. She, too, wore a black collar shirt, but it was open all the way and the silver spaghetti strap from within was revealed. She also wore dark blue pants, but hers' were jeans and were stretchy. She also wore a necklace, but it was a chocker, and the tablet that had Ken's dragon now held Yolie's White Tiger, the kanji for "Chin Haji Sono Isei (We Hold The Power)" on it instead. Ken wasn't all too hot on the idea of matching, but one look in her eyes made him change his mind. And quickly.

"And how do you tie into all of this, Kyle? You certainly don't look like Matt. You look like… Tai. Are you related to him in some way?" Cody had piped up. He didn't want to be too dressy for the occasion, so he decided to wear a nice cream colored dress shirt and dark khaki pants. He didn't want everyone to notice what was on his wrist, so the dress shirt was long sleeved. On his right wrist was (forcefully) a pink bracelet with the words "I heart you, Cody!" on it in big elaborate letters and pretty pink hearts and ribbons holding it together. A girl had latterly jumped him on his way home from school and tied that to his wrist. But, as much as he cut at it, it wouldn't come off. He went to the girl and asked how to take it off, and she replied that her grandmother gave it to her to give to the boy she would be dating, and apparently there was no way of getting it off. That just made Cody's day a **whole** lot better. He didn't like the girl one bit. The fact that she was Jessica's younger sister, Erika, made things worst than they needed to be. They acted just alike, though Cody had no love interest to fall back on. So he was pretty much screwed, to say the least.

"It's scary, though. He looks more like Tai than me…" Davis shook his head. He then slouched and leaned against the food table. He didn't want to be all to fancy at the party either, so he wore a red button down short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath, the sleeves covering his large hands by much. He also wore a pair of black pants with flames up the side, intertwining around the pockets and seams. He had his ever present goggles, but they were by the door. He didn't feel like wearing them, as they reminded him too much of his dear missing love interest, and he didn't want to think about it. But, with this new girl, maybe he'd consider wearing them.

"Now, now, no need to bombard these two with all these questions. I'm sure they'll answer them in due time. Let's get to know them first," Mimi spoke up from the corner. She then glided over to the "newcomers" and embraced Angel. "Well, Angel, it's very nice to meet you," she said with a smile. Angel smiled as well. "It's very nice to meet you, too, Mimi. Matt told me a lot about you. I actually thought you were his wife or something." At that she turned her head and smiled sweetly, a smile that hinted a little something to him. At that Matt glared at her. Angel turned to everyone, and began her "story".

"Yes, I'm sure I look a lot like Matt and all, and there is good reason for that. I'm his younger cousin, like one of you suggested. I still wonder where Tk is, though… He's my favorite cousin. And I miss him." She then frowned in sadness. Davis looked with sympathy (not for Tk, though) as she straightened up and started again.

"Anyways, I moved to Colorado with my mom and dad to be with friends over there. I stayed there for a couple of years, then when we decided to move back here my dad died. He loved Colorado so much, that we decided to stay there a few more years. By now it had been six years since I'd been back here. I missed all of my family over here, but we were caught up a little by money for a time since my dad died and all. But my mom got a new job, and we were able to move back here. Then, right when we were in the process of coming over here, we had to make an emergency landing when all of the Digimon world stuff started happening. So we stayed in Florida for a few months, then were able to come back here after this was all over with. But, yet again, we moved back to Colorado when it was all over with." She smiled. "Yeah, we move a lot. But," as she looked over at Kyle, she smiled, "one reason I wanted to move back here was to be with my best friend Kyle here. He had stayed here while we moved, but I was able to come back and all. He stayed in contact with me the entire time, and I'm thankful. I didn't have that many friends in Colorado, so I'm happy to be back." She sighed. "The sushi sucks down there anyways." She smiled as everyone laughed.

"Anyhoos, you're all probably wondering how I'm related to Tk and Matt. Aunt Nancy is my mom's sister. I have the same last name as Tk since my mom's a widow and everything. She still hasn't remarried… I don't blame her, though." She then smiled a very sad smile. But continued with her tale. "I have a feeling that you all haven't heard a lot about my mom, so I'll explain. Mom and Aunt Nancy got into a fight a few years back, and they didn't talk for a long time. Mom didn't want me to have any contact with them, so I couldn't do anything. It was all really stupid. Matt and Tk couldn't say anything about me since Aunt Nancy didn't want Mom to think they were spreading things about me. Yeah. It was all dumb. They had some fight over this and that, Mom won't tell me what it is, so I don't have any info. But I'm glad to be back and seeing everyone again."

Kyle then stepped up and took it from there. "Her life was hectic. But I'm glad that she came back here. It got kind of lonely. Yeah, I had friends here, but none of them could replace a best friend. Especially her, as crazy and short as she is." Angel's head snapped towards him and she hit him in the arm as he chuckled. "She was really sad not being here, and I'm glad she's here to stay. She didn't like any of the people at her school in Colorado, and Mary and Nancy have made up, so I'm happy she's not gong anywhere. I've known her since we were little kids. She lived in the same apartment complex as I did when we were really little, like, 4 years old. And we've been friends ever since, like she said. I lived with my parents, and they didn't like the neighborhood we lived in and moved to Kyoto, but mom wanted to be near the family, so we moved here instead. I'm glad, though, since I can see Tai and Kari a lot. But when Kari moved," Davis's ears became alert at that, "I was really sad about that. I still don't know why she moved, but… I think it was about someone bothering her or wanting to hurt her. They weird thing is that only she moved, and then the attacks, if you'll call them that, stopped. So I'm hoping that once they find the guy who did that, then she'll come back." Davis's heart just about burst. Someone was trying to hurt her? But why?

"Well, that would explain why she left. But then, why did Tk?" Joe asked, leaning up against a nearby wall. "I doubt that some chick was threatening to hurt him, unless it was Jessica, but then even she wouldn't hurt him." Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I've known Tk for a long time. He tells me everything, or as much as he can. I'm not his best friend, but I'm pretty close. But I didn't hear anything and he seemed perfectly fine last I heard him. And that was before he left. I'm sure he had a reason. I doubt he'd just leave and have no motive. But, since he's not here, he can't tell us anything. I know Nancy knows why he's gone, and it's their business, so I'm not prying." He gave a little "Sorry" smile, but continued with his side. "Well, since Angel told her side, I'll tell mine. As I said, we moved back here to be near family. My dad is Uncle Seito's brother. Those two became really close, especially after Grandpa died a few years ago." Everyone nodded understandingly as they all remembered how hard Tai's father had taken his father's death. He died at 64, but he lived a happy life. Kyle then lowered his head a little. "Dad didn't want to lose anymore relatives, so we moved closer to everyone. I'm thankful of that. And, since we're back here, we actually get to meet the "fabled" Japanese Digidestined, as Tai has told me about." As this all went on, all the way in the back, as Davis watched this, something didn't sit well with him.

"Well, since you're Japanese, why didn't you guys get chosen as one of us like we did? Wouldn't you two be one of the chosen as well?" He asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him, then at Angel and Kyle, who looked at each other. Angel then looked over at him, his heart jumping slightly. "Yes, I wonder about that, too, but I remember James, the Genai look-alike I had down in Colorado, Matt told me all about Genai a while back, telling us one time that even if we were born in Japan, we didn't have any qualities that gave us crests or abilities like you guys do. It was mostly because we didn't see what happened between Greymon and Parrotmon while you all did." They all nodded. Davis, not seeming satisfied, asked another question. "Ok, so you didn't see what happened when they were all younger. I didn't either, but I was still chosen. Why weren't you?" He added that last bit rather hotly. Angel just looked at him, then side-glanced at Tai. Tai, getting the "Is he always this annoying?" look, said, "Let's skip the question, and go for cake!" Everyone cheered except Davis, and headed over to the cake. Davis then lowered his head. He wanted to know… There was something about them… Something… different. And as Angel and Kyle headed over to the cake after putting on their house slippers, Angel lightly glanced Davis on his shoulder as she made her way over to the cake. She waited for Kyle to pass as she lingered a little. At that she leaned in and lowered her head until she was in his ear.

"I know you want to know more about me, Davis." she said levelly. It wasn't a harsh tone, but it stung a little. "I know you're hurting. I could see it in your eyes. I know you're curious to meet someone who is different and out of your comfort zone, whatever that might be. And also I know you want to know someone who was in contact with Kari before she went missing." At that Davis slightly lifted his head. Angel lowered her head a little bit more, but continued. "I know you like Kari; she told me of that a while ago. And, from what she has told me of you, you would go to the ends of the earth to find her and bring her back." She then lifted her head all the way, but turned it so the others wouldn't hear her.

"But, as she is missing, that doesn't mean that you have to bombard people who know her with questions that either they don't know or can't tell you. I'm one of those people. Don't get frustrated at me just because you miss Kari. I miss her, too, so you're not the only one. Please," she leaned in a bit closer, taking her voice down to a whisper, "let us be friends, not enemies."

With that she went over and clapped with everyone as they waited to see Mimi blow out her candles. Davis just sat there, his back to them and his arms crossed, just trying to process all of that. Not the only one… who missed Kari… He frowned. It wasn't that he thought he was the only one who missed her; there were tons of people who missed her more than he. It was… the fear that she might not come back… to him, to any of them. That is what he was frustrated about. But, as he looked over at the group, cheering as Mimi blew out her 21 pink candles, he spotted one cheering and smiling individual, and cringed.

It wasn't that he was afraid of letting go. It was that he was afraid…

…of moving on…

He sighed. He didn't know why this was happening, but… he knew one thing. That once Kari came back, he'd have, not only her to worry about, but other problems as well. He didn't want this to happen, but, for some reason, something happened every time he let his mind wander. Something… stirred, deep within him. Something so deeply rooted within him that it was frightening to think about what would happen had he not thought of this. And, it scared him, as tough as he thought he was. He really was nothing more than a little boy who was scared to face his problems. He didn't want to know the truth; he didn't care to know the truth. But, as much as he tried to run from his problems and pretend to be alright and strong, he… wasn't. He was nothing like Tai or Matt. He wasn't strong like them. He wished that he was, but he was just fooling himself. Yes, at times he was courageous and was ever faithful to his friends, but it wasn't true all the time. He… he was… afraid… of all the possibility… that, that Kari, even Tk, might… not come back. They were the two people that he was closest to, and now they were gone. He… was afraid for them. And he didn't know how to get rid of it. But, he did know one thing. After all of this chaos with Tk and Kari missing, and the weird weather, and the strange "sights" that he has been seeing, and…the dreams… he now knew of one thing that would help him get through all of this. He knew of some way to escape his distraught feelings and all of the chaotic thoughts that had been running through his hurting head. Yes, as much as he wanted to say no, this feeling did scare him. And every time he thought of this, he wanted to deny it. Yes… there was another now. Another being. Another entity. Another… "one".

Another… Angel.

And he was hoping that this time, there was no objection.

* * *

Ok, this chap took me WAY too freakin' long! I have no idea what happened! First, I'd be working on it, and then I'd get tired or something or get hungry or I'd do homework or something and then I'd forget. I have no idea what happened. It's sad though. Some teachers at my skool told my mom they think I have ADD or ADHD because I'm so forgetful. Dunno. Might be. ((J/k)) I think I might have an explanation, though. 

Well… ((Cheezy memory musik starts as the scene fades…))

Sora: Here she goes with the long unnecessary explanations…

Zidane: I doubt they could be less than 150 words.

((Memory halts)) ((Karimon glares at him)) Hey, you ruined my memory sequence! DARN YOU! But, Ok, so my explanations are a bit… **elaborate**. But accurate, non the less. So, I'll sum it all up.

I got sick, stayed sick, got into it with a friend, nearly switched schools I hated mine so much, got sick **again**, got writer's block, was off sleep schedule, was getting bad grades, got back with friend, went to Semi-formal dance w/ boyfriend, was tired a lot, didn't eat well, didn't sleep well, is still having bad grades, had a bad dream about a demon clown (no joke, really…(shudder)), revolted against my "posse", has to sit with another group of friends (I'm friends with everyone), had festas and Latin homework, had Algebra homework and I suck at Algebra anyways, jammed my thumb on my writing hand playing volleyball, had lots of doctor's visits, had "the problem" multiple times, got into fights with the mother person, got kinda depressed for a bit, hurt myself without meaning to, had back problems, I **reeeeeally** really hated life, aaaaaaaand I think that's it.

((She then turns to her muses)) Ha. 149 words. I win.

((Testament raises an eyebrow, Sora gasps, and Zidane faints. Karimon smiled, her little vampire fangs showing)) You didn't think I could do it, huh? I'm just so great like that. Oh yeah! I'm good! I'm—

((She then trips down a flight of stairs that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. As she floated through the air, she silently cursed her random moments. Then she just kinda stays there, her face down in the hard cement that she landed on. She raises a finger)) That so did **not** happen.

Testament: Well, since she is giving love to the cement right now ((a growl is heard)), Karimon has something to say: She is so **_very_** sorry about the long wait. She has been working on this as much as she could, but many things have been getting in her way ((school, homework, her boyfriend (J/k))). So she wants to proclaim an official apology to all of the people who have been reading this. And she will be working on the 6th chapter as soon as possible.

Really.

Just… don't come to her house and beat her to death. She's not all too fond of that…

And sorry if anyone sounds gay, as she said, in here. It was really rushed, so yeah. Sorry.

**((SIDE NOTE: If you don't know what the money amounts equal out to in English, here they are: 10,410.50Y equals 98.95, 10,000¥ equals 95.05 (rounded), 729.11¥ (rounded) equals 6.93, and 1,000,000¥ equals 9,504.79. Just to let you know. And sorry if the Japanese translations are wrong. I have no idea how to translate them properly. If anyone knows how to, let me know, please! Thank you!))**


End file.
